


Mother Knows Best

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Nobody Hurts You Like Me [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Collars, F/F, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: Emma’s promotion in Neverland Financial has given her more than she has ever had in her life and led her to question everything she knows about herself and her relationship to the Evil Queen. Will the spectre of her mother bring them closer together or destroy the idyllic life Regina has created for her? Will they learn how to maneuver through through the political minefield that is their friends, coworkers and enemies?





	1. A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you are wanting a short, terribly sweet SQ story with a bit of bondage, this isn’t your story. Expect ups downs, love, sex, rough sex, abuse-physical and substance, personal and emotional growth, missteps, and successes.

Three months later

Emma sat quietly at her desk watching the floor. She sipped her coffee and idly toyed with her golden collar. To the outside world it was a simple choker necklace, but she knew what it meant. The world could remain ignorant for now. Emma liked knowing that Regina owned her body and soul, but no one could see it. No one could really know.

 

Standing with her back to her door, Emma waved to August as he returned to his terminal carrying a monster and a slice of pizza. Not a single worker looked miserable, unhappy or even stressed. It’s amazing what a little code debugging can do for the workers in tech services. Her contented smile, though many would attribute it to her significant raise and promotion, belonged to Regina. Her thoughts often wandered to the woman who kept her together most days.

 

Emma caught another glimpse of the flowers protruding from her trashcan. At least Killian no longer sent them daily, but every few weeks he managed to try to fuck up her day. She laughed to herself remembering the first time she received his flowers. Mary Margaret had brought them to her with that sappy smile that grated on Emma’s last nerve. The woman had the audacity to act like she thought Emma would be happy to have flowers from that creepy stalker. It hasn’t been that long ago that MM said she had understood and would help with dealing with him. Since when does that mean you become the stalker’s delivery service? Emma grumbled to herself. At least now MM expects it when Emma slam dunks them into the nearest trashcan. And, she no longer throws a miniature tantrum about how it is being disrespectful to the scumbag’s intentions. “Intentions, my ass.”

 

“It is a rather nice ass. I can’t speak for its intentions.” Emma didn’t have to look to know it was the ruler of her thoughts. A shy smile crept to her lips.

 

“And, what may I do for you Ms. Mills?” Emma asked in her most professional tone. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Regina’s eyes blatantly devouring her.

 

The beaming smile that responded to being caught was not unexpected. “Oh, I don’t know maybe I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. I have been away two long days. Facetime can be fun, but sometimes I just need to see your face.”

 

Emma slowly turned to appraise Regina, but, knowing better than to move forward. She was drawn to Regina especially when she had been without her for days. Unless she wanted to announce their relationship to the room, staying here was mandatory. “I am pretty sure when we were facetiming, my face was not what you were looking at.” Emma’s mirth could be heard in her voice. “I can’t wait to get you alone to give you the greeting you deserve.”

 

“Speaking of which, when you leave today I want you to go home. No stopping at the store or the gym. Don’t delay. Go home. Prepare yourself for me. I expect you to be ready to receive me in front of the fire at 6pm. And, not a second later. Am I clear?”

 

Emma nodded a quick response. A sliver of excitement spread quickly through warming her veins. “Yes, my Queen.”

 

Emma spent the rest of her work day preparing for her evening. No one needed her and she desperately wanted to make the evening perfect. When the clock struck 5pm, she skipped the elevator for the stairs. She needed all the time she could gain. Fortunately, dinner required 20 more minutes to be finished. Preplanning had never been her gift, but with Regina she was making strides in that territory. Tonight should be opening a new chapter for them.

 

 

Regina tapped on her steering wheel hating that she was late. Even though she had given her swan very specific instructions, the wait of an hour would feel more like a punishment than the normal tease she had intended. Then, her damned phone had rung and tethered her to the office for longer than she wanted. ‘Why is it that Emma was attacked three months ago and we are still negotiating reparations?’ she thought, aggravated and tired. Although people in their lifestyle had shunned Maleficent, the devious woman once again avoided having charges filed even with the photographs, evidence and the doctor’s thorough examination of the aftermath.

 

She parked her latest Benz in her designated parking space in the tower garage. Emma’s new condo had plenty of amenities. This garage was Regina’s favorite. She could come and go without the world seeing her. No one knew how long she was here or how often she spent the entire night, only slipping home as the sun came up for a change of clothes. She thought for a moment about how she should be going home to rest. In the two days she was away, between conducting business, wining and dining with some of the other directors and playing with Emma, sleep had been foregone with the exception of a nap or two. However, she needed to be with Emma. She missed her more than she should to the point of distraction. Maleficent had been quick to point that out over their very awkward dinner yesterday. Yet, another conversation she wasn’t ready to have with Emma.

 

She sighed as the lift doors closed behind her. Trying to get herself in the correct mindset, playtime took focus. More so since that fateful night. Some nights playing with Emma felt as easy as breathing. And, then there were nights like this one--sometimes being the mistress felt like heavy lifting. But, being with Emma...nothing in her entire life had come close to this.

 

By the time she opened the door with her key, she believed she was ready. She silently shut the condo door and crossed the large entry way onto the thick white carpet of the den. Emma had followed her commands to the letter, sort of. 

 

A glass of red wine sat on the table, however, the bottle was mysteriously missing. Her dinner sat on the glass table long since losing its warmth. Emma still sat on her knees in front of the gas fireplace with the dancing flames being the only light in the room. Regina’s temper flared until she realized Emma was sound asleep in this position. The long nights had apparently taken a toll on more than just her. She slipped the silk scarf from her own throat and tied Emma’s wrists behind her before tipping her sleeping form to the floor, face down. 

 

Emma tensed as her body met the floor until she felt the spike of Regina’s heel grinding into the small of her back.

 

Regina was elated that Emma’s response was little. No shriek, no fight, nothing. They had been working passed Emma’s defenses for a month now. Emma should not have fallen asleep waiting for her mistress, but then again her pet always liked to push her boundaries. Always.

 

“I don’t recall telling you to take a nap while you waited.”

 

Again, Regina felt Emma’s back tense, but her pet remembered herself. Emma fought her instincts. Regina watched the struggle as muscles flexed and rippled. And, then like magic her pet relaxed beneath her foot again. No words came out of that renegade mouth.

 

The Queen’s lips twitched just a moment. Emma could not see her mistress’s pride. She had come so far. Emma was learning what it meant to submit, to defer her choices; her Queen could not have been happier with her pet.

 

Regina removed her shoe clad foot from Emma’s back. “I am glad to see you know when to hold your tongue. Stand.”

 

Regina watched Emma arise from the floor with ease. Again, Regina found herself fighting back pride. Emma had been practicing. A month ago she struggled to get up without the use of her hands.

 

Regina stroked one long nail up Emma’s spine. “My dear, did you have anything to eat for dinner?”

 

Emma quickly responded. “No mistress. I was only able to make your plate and get into position if I wanted to be on time.”

 

Regina fought the guilt at not calling or texting her lateness--this was not that kind of relationship, but more and more she felt the urge to act like it was. “Good. Now let me give you the use of your hands so that we can eat.” 

 

The Queen stepped in front of her only subject taking in every millimeter of pale skin. Brown eyes searched green. Pupils were not blown; the Queen wouldn’t ever tell Emma, but she still watched for signs of her addiction. The painkillers had only been used for a week, but still. Addiction is addiction.

 

Regina slowly unwound the silk. She leaned in a little closer and inhaling a scent that was so very Emma, yet there was also the hint of something else. With a note of apprehension, Regina kisses Emma deeply, but the taste of wine she expected was not to be found. A hint of mint keeps Regina from entirely enjoying the moment. She breaks the kiss. “Go reheat my plate. We can eat and then we will see about my dessert.” Regina’s quirked eyebrow says enough to inspire Emma to move quickly.

 

Her Queen mask remains intact as she watches the sway of Emma’s hips retreating to the kitchen. She glances in the mirror, checking that her worry did not show. Evelyn had been very specific about what signs she would see. Emma has never given her any evidence since the morning Killian broke into Ruby’s apartment, but she can’t help but think something is off.

 

She slips off her heels and places them beside the hearth. Regina, struggles to maintain her Queen persona. She is tired. She is worried. But despite it all, she makes herself comfortable on Emma’s extra large sofa, lounging back into the pillows sipping wine. Her toes brush a box that was pushed underneath the heavy, blonde oak coffee table. Curiosity gets the best of her as she leans forward to pull a midsized wrapped gift box from its hiding space.

 

“You weren’t supposed to find that yet.” Emma states semi-apologetically as she sits the now heated dish back on the table along with an open bottle of red wine.

 

Regina’s raised eyebrow warning. Although Emma was mostly trained, her mouth often betrayed them both. In those moments Emma sounded much more like a girlfriend or spouse than a submissive. Regina loved it; the Evil Queen not so much. Whatever this was that they had, it was far more than mistress and pet, yet Regina was not ready to call this a romantic relationship. No matter how many times she woke up next to the blonde snuggled in close, she couldn’t escape her past. Her dead husband. Her mother. Her expectations. Her guilt. 

 

But, much to Regina’s pleasant surprise, her pet said nothing more leaving the Evil Queen in place.

 

She picked up the warm plate of food noticing that Emma had chosen one of her favorite dishes, enchiladas verdes. Though her taste buds would rejoice, it would be messy to feed her pet. She suspected that had been the reason behind the selection.

 

Regina moaned into the first bite. The food had been seasoned to perfection with just the perfect balance of tomatillo, cheese, sour cream and serrano. After the third bite with Emma having not moved or made a noise, Regina cut a reasonable sized bite and offered the dripping morsel to her pet. Emma took the bite between her teeth, but not before a solitary droplet fell to her chest leaving a slight green trail going down. When their eyes connected, Regina had no doubt that this had been Emma’s plan all along. God, how she loved how she pushed her boundaries in such a teasing way.

 

Regina put the plate and fork back on the coffee table. Then, she extended an index finger to wipe up the stray droplet which she immediately fed to her pet.

 

“I know you have better manners than this. So, before I punish you...who cooked my meal?”

 

For just a moment Emma looks down shyly, an uncommon move for the woman. Regina observed her cheeks glowing a little pinker before she quietly spoke.

 

“I didn’t get it right, did I?”

 

There are moments where Regina isn’t sure whether the Evil Queen needs to take a back seat in their relationship. In moments like this one, she waits until a solution presents itself.

 

“Quite the opposite, actually I loved it. The food is perfect. However, you were messy eating your dinner.” 

 

Emma couldn’t decide whether to show pride or be apologetic so she wiped all emotion from her face. She sat before her Queen waiting for a response.

 

Soon enough, the Queen picked up the plate and resumed feeding her pet. Emma deliberately ate each bite carefully. Regina kept debating in her mind if the drip that escaped earlier was Emma trying to earn a reprimand which she hoped was the case or if it was just bad timing. Bad timing, though convenient, was far less fun for either of them.

 

When both the ladies had their fill, Regina handed the plate to her pet. “Take this to where it belongs and come back.”

 

While Emma was gone, Regina drained and refilled her wine glass. Then, she adjusted her sitting position so that she could drape Emma across her lap. Ever since Maleficent, Regina had to feel out her pet’s moods a little more. On the nights where she seemed the most vulnerable, she chose less severe punishments knowing that to use any of her toys could have disastrous results.

 

As Emma reached the edge of the sofa, she got down and crawled to her mistress on hands and knees. Regina’s heart sped up at the sight of the blonde in this position, firelight licking down pale skin. But, this was not the time to get lost; she had a punishment to administer.

 

“Across my lap.”

 

Emma didn’t hesitate to assume the position. Regina felt the blonde shiver in her lap. Her pet almost purred as Regina rubbed a hand over her bare ass.

 

“How many do you think are appropriate for your indiscretions?”

 

Regina could feel Emma quiver beneath her palm, trying to contain her excitement. 

 

“Ten”

 

“Don’t you think that might be excessive for a simple spill?”

 

Emma shook her head. “I spoke out of turn too.”

 

Regina’s posture tightened as the Queen stepped further to the forefront. “My question was rhetorical. Let’s make it 20.”

 

The Queen always enjoyed the warm feel of Emma’s skin.

 

One. 

 

Two.

 

Lost in the moment, the count ticked quickly by as she felt more than heard her pet’s subtle cues. Flexing muscle. Shivers. Flushing skin. Supple softness gave way to an intense heat that mirrored the one growing between her own thighs. Her pet would fight back her whimpers until at least the fifth or 6th. But, now as she achieved midway through, Emma’s defenses were lowering. Indiscernible noises rose in intensity. Regina felt Emma’s arousal smearing against her stocking clad thigh.

 

Regina’s hips flexed involuntarily as she fought her own body to maintain control. Her pet was becoming a quivering needy mess in her lap; a good mistress wouldn’t follow.

 

With five measured spanks to go, Regina stopped to sooth the heated flesh rubbing her hands along the reddened flesh. Without any provocation, Regina lent down and kissed her pet on the apex of her ass leaving two red lip prints behind. She then blew a cooling stream of air along the heated skin.

 

“Seeing you like this never gets old.” 

 

The Queen’s dominance, never in question, wrenched all restraint from her pet. One could say that the Queen began again without warning, but Emma relied on her to provide this exquisite train wreck of emotion. This moment was a ritual. Every time Regina had to leave town, before they spent time together Regina had to reclaim what was hers. Emma needed this release more than she needed kisses, praise or even to be fucked hard. However, Regina could not say this was the way she wanted to start their evening. She wanted more. She longed for some quality time in the dungeon. She missed using the stirrups and bonds. She so desperately wanted to have Emma at her complete mercy, tied, shackled and blindfolded--something they had not done. But, Emma was not ready yet. Maleficent had cost them both dearly. Anger erupted through the Queen and down into her palm. The last three were delivered in quick succession to the same spot, smearing the lip prints further across the rounded sweaty surface of that glorious ass. Regina couldn’t help but wonder if someday she could see her name tattooed across that beautifully blank surface. It would help cover the scars that she felt more than saw across its surface. She hated knowing someone else had been there first.

 

Regina soothed the blonde rubbing a hand through her long hair and singing to her softly as tears ran down. Emma would always be embarrassed of her tears. Even though her Queen promised her that she was proud of her that she didn’t cry out or beg, the tears still made Emma feel less than worthy. A disappointment. As a compromise, she sought to let the woman finish her sobbing without intervention. No wiping of tears. No wet kisses. Instead, she offered patient togetherness.

 

Regina pulled the blonde’s hair to gain access to her mouth once the time was right.

 

The kiss demanded submission. Emma’s sweet mouth opened easily, always so malleable after her corrections. 

 

Breaking the kiss, she slid Emma’s knees to the floor.

 

“Are you ready to explain the box?”

 

A wordless, happy smile appeared with a quick nod. Emma’s decisive response demonstrated a tempered excitement raising Regina’s curiosity.

 

“Well?” Regina expected a verbal response. Yet, her pet chose to place the box in her Queen's lap. Still trying to gauge the nature of this exchange, Regina examined Emma thoroughly. Her slightly folded in posture, blushing skin and shying away from eye contact clearly screamed vulnerability, but Regina felt trusted, not feared.

 

“Should I open it?”

 

“Yes mistress. I had this made for you. Us. I had this made for us.” Though Emma’s actions spoke confidence, her voice tremored and stuttered over her words. Where Emma’s skin had been pink, her coloring continued to deepen toward red.

 

Regina untied the bow, slipped the tape from the wrapping and carefully peeled the paper back on the nice velvet box with gold hinges. It was too large for jewelry. 

 

Opening the lid, she revealed a white leather and platinum collar and leash. Regina gasped. Of all the things she believed she understood about her pet, she had not believed Emma would ever submit herself to this form of play. With her amazing pride, Regina believed this to be in the realms of an impossible wish. Yet, there was no mistaking the implication of it.

 

“Dearest, it’s breathtaking.” Regina paused in acknowledgement of the weight her words would have, “But, you must know we aren’t ready for a collaring ceremony. This can only be symbolic of what we are working toward. I don’t want a velcro collar relationship. We both deserve much more than that.” Regina’s eyes drilled the depths of her pet’s, granting permission to explain.

Emma stared at her wide eyed and innocent. “Yes, my Queen. I couldn’t have asked for more this early into our arrangement. But, I need for you to know I am all in.” 

 

With shaking hands, Regina looped the collar around her pet’s long, slim neck while being in awe of the trust and power she has been given. Freely. She didn’t demand it. Didn’t take it. This time. For once in her whole life, someone had just given themselves entirely to her without a command. The thrill was intoxicating. She slipped her forefinger in through the loop and yanked Emma’s full body towards her easily. Devouring mouth. Stealing air. Her hot tongue pushing in. She charted the depths of her pet’s mouth until both grew dizzy from insufficient air.

 

‘Don’t you wonder about the little sociopath’s past? Who is she really? Or are you so captivated by her lies you would rather be ignorant? The false affection is blinding you from seeing your pet’s true nature.’ Maleficent’s words haunted Regina’s thoughts. 

 

Tearing herself away from the hungry lips of her pet, she rested back on the sofa pulling Emma with her. Catching her breath, Regina stared down into the shadowy veneer in bemusement. ‘She will destroy you.’ Maleficent’s warning echoed in the forefront of her mind. Releasing the collar, her fingers found purchase beneath the blonde’s chin. Inspecting the dark features, she gently turned Emma’s face toward the flickering light of the fire. 

 

Her mind toyed with the parallax view, mingling Maleficent’s words with her own thoughts. So many questions begged for answers and yet the Queen’s desire demanded attention. The questions would have to wait. Plucking the dangling leash, she wound the material around her hand until the slack was removed. “It’s time for my dessert.” Dragging her tongue over her pet’s bottom lip, Regina solicited a moan.

 

Keeping a firm hold on the leash, the Queen rose to her feet. Lacing her fingers through the soft tresses of her pet’s hair, she delicately ran the tips of her nails over the back of the blonde’s scalp. Regina enjoyed the pleasant smile Emma dawned from the simple touch, “Stand, darling.” She provided enough space for Emma to stand without issue, but this didn’t stop the blonde from testing her limits. Clumsily falling into her Queen after losing her footing, Emma steadied herself before trying to take a step backwards. 

 

With a sharp yank of the leash, Emma met the displeased glare of her Queen. “On your knees.” Quickly adhering to the command, she knelt feeling the pull of the leash tighten against her movements. “Since you somehow have forgotten to stand on your feet you will be crawling on all fours to the bedroom.” Emma raised a brow in a query but resisted the urge to speak her thoughts. "Come along." Tugging the leash behind her as she walked forced the blonde to move. 

 

For once, Emma missed the solid, slick feel of tile bruising her knees. The carpet was soft but rubbed her skin raw in a way she couldn't stand. Putting more thought into her movements, Emma made sure to lift each knee to avoid further irritation. Her pace slowed due to the added effort, and her neck began to strain from the growing tension on the leash. What was normally a short walk seemed longer than her neck could bear. Emma's attention to her Queen's pace waned causing her to misjudge her hand's placement. Her wrist faltered against the weight of her body. 

 

Immediately Regina paused in her steps, "Get back on your hands." Feeling the slack return, she led the blonde into the room. Taking a seat on the side of the bed Regina claimed whenever they shared a night together; she crossed her legs and drank in the bowing form of her pet. Pleased by Emma's instinct to wait, she let a small smirk tug at her lips. "Sit up." Pulling on the leash, she corrected her pet's posture.

 

The layout of the bedroom was meticulously coordinated by Regina. Down to the littlest details, everything had a purpose and place. Unlike Emma's room at Ruby's apartment, there was no space for her Xbox nor a TV. This room was meant for sleep and her Queen's pleasure. The bed had been cleverly crafted for play, adjustable by design. The crisscrossing bars of the headrest provided convenient places to cuff, tie, even handholds for leverage. Along the base of the bed were hidden compartments, toys, and other amenities to enhance their experience. Electrical outlets in key positions allowed Regina freedom to plug in any toys that needed to be powered from a tethered source.

 

Embedded in the ceiling was a tiled mirror that expanded the width and length of the bed. The Queen would relish in the small moments of vanity, watching herself straddled over her quivering pet. Her heart would race whenever Emma glanced up almost embarrassed by her pathetic form pleasantly tormented beneath her Queen. The sheets were black silk, with a plush white duvet. Regina needed her luxuries whenever she spent the night. The apartment complex offered a daily cleaning service that was heavily utilized, ensuring the fresh smell of clean sheets.

 

“We’ll have to work on your ability to walk properly while on a leash.” Though she was thrilled by the experience, Regina knew it would take a few sessions for Emma to perfect. Wrenching the leather up, she drew Emma closer, burying her fingers into her pet’s hair as she mulled over the new images that played out in her mind. More material to consume her thoughts throughout the long days when she couldn’t see her beautiful swan. She would never admit how often she ruminated over the rampant images or how they seemed to take on a life of their own. Some were comprised purely for her pleasure, others lingered on the night Emma inadvertently professed her growing feelings. 

 

Confliction strangled her heart; The Queen was unwilling to yield to treacherous thoughts. Emma wasn’t meant to be more than a plaything, a possession to own, not a lover. Learning more about the blonde’s past left Regina even more hesitant to drop her guard. Though she had her reservations about Maleficent’s findings, the notion of Emma being a brainwashed pawn used to dismantle companies, dabbling in blackmail, and straight-up robbery, seemed ridiculous. Then again it was plausible considering how she tore into Robin with an extensive vocabulary. The exorbitant shift in persona was something akin to a traumatic past and instilled behavior. A volatile combination.

 

Regina was forced to bargain for the information, the forged adoption papers and details about Emma's past came at high cost. Relenting to Maleficent's demands left her feeling guilty. When it came to Emma's so-called mother, Maleficent wanted all charges dropped. Offering up a small settlement instead to clear up in her words 'the little indiscretion.' Disgusted by the proposition, Regina left the dinner early refusing to negotiate further. She would have to coax the details out of Emma if she were to learn more. 

 

Emma was a different person at work, always wearing a semblance of strength, ebullience, and confidence. Only in the privacy of Regina's company did she let the mask slip. The depths of her emotional scars were unfathomable and still shrouded in mystery. Reprogramming her was proving a daunting task that required an enormous amount of skill. The beating Maleficent gave her had been nothing more than a bruise in comparison to what Ingrid must have done. 

 

Tempestuous night terrors tormented Emma frequently, Regina would awaken to pleading cries. No matter what was happening in the dream, it always played out with Emma begging for her mother to stop. Regina's mind wandered through horrific thoughts, surmising over incredibly cruel punishments Emma must have endured. The only logical conclusion she could reach; Ingrid was a sadist. 

 

A gentle kiss upon Regina's knee disrupted her train of thoughts. Her fingers sat idle in the golden locks, "Did I say you could touch me?" The question brought pause to Emma's ministrations.

 

“The little blonde bitch is making you soft, Regina. She plays innocent. I am sure she does wonderful things to your body; I know we did lovely things to hers, but it doesn’t change the fact that she is someone else’s broken toy that is being used to spy on you.” Mal’s intense whispering while they shared a coffee break at a meeting had only served to pique her interest. God, how she regretted the things she couldn’t get out of her head. Surely her girl was damaged, but not irreparably.

 

Tilting her head up she smiled her answer, "No, my Queen, but your knee begged for my attention." Emma deliberately emphasized the one word she knew would earn a reaction from her Queen.

 

"Begged?" Scoffing her resentment, Regina jerked the leash forcing Emma forward. "Nothing about me begs." Seizing her pet's lips in a ravenous kiss, she demanded entry. Dominating the dance of their dueling tongues she drew away snagging Emma's bottom lip with her teeth intentionally bruising it with a punishing bite. "I take what I want."

 

"So you prefer to sit and stare rather than be pleasured?" Suggestively soothing the pained flesh with a subtle lick, Emma carefully tried her Queen's patience allowing her tone to reflect a hint of sarcasm. 

 

Seeing her pet's manipulation at work, the Queen partitioned her benevolent persona. It was clear Emma needed her Queen tonight. Rewarding the blonde with a slap, "Seems to me that you need to be reminded of your place." Measuring the mischievous glint in emerald eyes, she knew this was what Emma desired. The spanking wasn't enough to quench her thirst. 

 

The sting from the slap dissipated leaving a devious smirk in its place, "I do need reminding, but if you are too exhausted-" Another slap ended the salacious behavior.

 

"Time to put that instigating mouth to better use." Ripping Emma off her feet by her hair, Regina dragged her onto the bed. Emma's disorganized movements were met with more painful smacks guiding her to the middle of the bed. Grasping the messy tangles of the blonde's ponytail, she wrenched her head back. "If you want to be a brat then I shall treat you as one." Whispering her keen observation, Regina bit her promise along the shell of Emma's ear stirring a pleasure-laden moan in response.

 

Emma's core was throbbing with need, each strike that landed only antagonized her to continue the crude rebukes, "Maybe if you fucked me more often I wouldn't need as much reprimand." She hid her bullshit behind a smile playing off the statement as an innocent slip of her tongue.

 

"Enough." Hissing her displeasure, she slammed Emma onto her back. "You will pay for those remarks." Tying the leash the black metal bar of the headrest, Regina made sure to tighten any slack in the leather. "Do not move." Grasping her pet's chin, she positioned her pet's head. 

 

Maleficent had been careful after seeing Regina’s defense of her pet. “I know you are having a great deal of fun with her. Who wouldn’t but darling why would you choose an unpredictable and dangerous girl to me. Why don’t I help you find a new girl? Someone who won’t be so strong. Someone who bends to your will so easily.”

 

Venturing into the walk-in closet, she opened a drawer from the black armoire that was purposely placed at the back. Any toys she deemed only to be used by her hands were locked within the cabinets. Brushing the pads of her fingers over the items held in place by white velvet impressions, she plotted Emma's punishment. Collecting the necessary items from the drawer, she left the closet and dropped the items at the foot of the bed. 

 

Curiosity prompted Emma to lift her head meeting vindictive grin from her Queen. "I told you not to move." Jabbing Emma's foot with the Zeus wand brought about a surprised yelp from the electrifying burn. Emma rested back staring up at the mirror anchored to the ceiling where she could watch her Queen discretely. She soaked in the sight of Regina's naked form crawling over her, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. Dragging her wet core up the length of her pet's thigh elicited a soft moan from Emma's lips. 

 

Raising her leg to tease Regina's throbbing sex, received a surprised gasp as her Queen shuddered from the pleasing pressure. "Your behavior is earning you a severe punishment." A sharp slap to Emma's face stirred a complacent grin from the blonde.

 

"Yet you enjoyed the feeling of my warm leg grinding into your pleading clit." Emma's smirk grew wide.

 

"Did I say you could speak?" Simultaneously the Queen captured Emma's perked nipples, cruelly twisting them until the smug look dissolved from her pet's features. Emma's behavior was more careless than usual, but there wasn't any room for delicate thoughts. Slipping from the bed, Regina grabbed the wand and cuffs that rested by Emma's feet. If her pet was going to continue with her snide antics, the Queen was going to have to make good on her threat.

 

"Place your hands above your head." Giving an encouraging zap of the wand to Emma's side pushed past any hesitations of the command. It wasn't the first time they had used this toy, but as much as it would excite her, Emma couldn't get used to it. Throwing her hands up above her head she clenched her jaw to stifle any more rebellious comments. "Good girl." Paying her pet with a chaste kiss to her temple, the Queen diligently worked to fasten Emma's wrists to the bar using a pair of padded shackles. 

 

Noticing the tensing of Emma's arms, Regina brushed a soothing hand over the rippling muscles of her pet's abdomen. "Relax." Her tone held firm in the command, but Emma continued to resist. "My patience grows weary of your obstinance." Feigning disinterest; she delivered a shock to the blonde's stomach. Concealing the smirk from her pet's view, she relished in the sharp recoil of Emma's body. Another jolt and the blonde finally relaxed.

 

“Regina, I know you think you can conquer this one. But, you can’t. You don’t know Ingrid. If you did, you would realize you are in over your head. You may have that body. Tame it into submission, but her mother owns her soul. How do you expect to beat someone that nobody defeats? If I were you, I would watch out. That Dark Swan of Ingrid’s will destroy you.”  
Regina couldn’t help but wonder, were these warnings necessary when her pet so readily enjoyed their playtime.

 

Laying a tender kiss onto the reddened skin, Regina expertly stepped onto the bed and stood over her prone pet. Kneeling down into the soft cushion of the mattress, she straddled Emma's waist letting the slick of her hot folds pool onto her pet's stomach. "That inexcusable mouth of yours should know better than to provoke me; now you will reap your reward." Tracing the glass tip over a perked nipple teased a small moan from Emma. 

 

Building anticipation of a pleasurably painful shock, Regina continued to tease the sensitive skin oscillating between the two mounds. Firmly gripping Emma's jaw, she dragged the wand up the side of her pet's neck. "Stick out your tongue." Receiving a concerned look in response, the Queen stabbed the wand into Emma's tricep with a prolonged shock. "Give me your tongue." She didn't let up until Emma complied.

 

"That's my girl, my beautiful Swan" Regina whispered her praise before burning the spongy digit with a nasty jolt that numbed Emma's sense of taste and brought tears to her eyes. Allowing the pain to settle, she cautiously gauged Emma's temperament. "Are you okay to continue?" Emma nodded her response blinking away the tears to meet eyes with her Queen. 

 

"We are going to try something new; if it becomes too much smack the chain of your cuffs against the metal bar twice and I will stop. Do you understand?" Emma nodded her understanding. "Close your eyes, pet." Following the directive, she felt the shifting of her Queen. Her heart thrummed its excitement to the unknown prospects of what Regina had in store for her.

 

Regina marveled at how trusting Emma continued to be with her. With all she must have endured under the care of her own mother, yet she never hesitated to try anything her Queen wanted. The moments of trust and devotion made Regina question the validity of Mal’s argument. “The Dark Swan will make you regret this. Emma isn’t innocent. Quit believing she is.” What kind of fool believes in innocence anyway?

 

Repositioning herself, the brunette delicately balanced her weight onto her shins planting them firmly over the pillow that cradled Emma's head. She lowered the apex of her hips to the blonde's lips. Warmth poured over her mouth piquing Emma's curiosity. Investigating the source of the copious amount of liquid her tongue darted out meeting the swollen folds of her Queen’s seeping core. Denied the satisfaction of taste she defiantly groaned her displeasure.

 

"Did I give you permission to touch me with your tongue, dear?" Discerning the devious tone in the brunette's voice, Emma knew this would earn her another shock from the wand. She quickly retracted her tongue and braced herself. The feeling of pin pricks bit into the tender flesh of her hips tearing gasp from her lips. Trying to envision the object biting into her skin she was left confused when the pain subsided from her left thigh but not from the right. The stinging sensation returned but had found purchase on her side forcing Emma's abs to constrict in a silent complaint. 

 

"They're called vampire gloves, used correctly they won't leave permanent marks." She could hear Regina smirking through her words. "You may continue your task." Gently tugging on the sharp pins coerced Emma further. Taking a steadying breath, she trained her thoughts onto her Queen's pleasure. She wrenched her neck upwards providing the necessary leverage to reach her mark, feeling the strain from the leash torturing the muscles of her neck.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

Breathing in the sweet smell of Regina's arousal, she licked her lips in anticipation. She mourned the absence of the sense of taste and wondered if her Queen had intended on torturing her with the pleasant aroma. “Only you.” Delicately, her tongue traced a path down the slick trench, deviating slightly to explore the sensitive curves. Drawing the smooth, squishy texture into her mouth, she teased the flesh between her teeth. Emma reveled in the slight twitch from her provocation. 

 

“Prove it.” Regina growled.

 

Captivated by her work, Emma hadn't noticed one of Regina's hands drift from its hold. An alarming cold sensation interrupted her actions, but a second later it was too late to brace herself for the volt of electricity delivered to her inner thigh. "Do not tease me, fuck me." Another shock tore through the opposite thigh. Burying her tongue between the wet folds, Emma dragged it over her Queen's throbbing clit. 

 

"That's more like it." Gently brushing the prickly glove over the pale skin of Emma's torso enjoying the quivering mess she was making out of her pet. "Spread your legs, darling." Tapping the rod in warning over the blonde's neglected center encouraged Emma to heed the command quickly. Moaning in surprise, she felt the intrusion of a familiar phallic object. "Do not come, until I give you permission." Regina knew that her pet despised being penetrated by anything other than her fingers or tongue. Ensuring to punish the blonde further, the Queen turned on the pulsating vibration and set the speed to its maximum setting.

 

Motivated by the intense stimulation rapidly pushing her to a forceful climax, Emma delved her tongue deep into her Queen's core. Regina's thighs tensed as her anterior walls tightened bringing about breathy moans from the brunette. Pumping her tongue in a vigorous rhythm Emma tried to distract herself from the pleasure thrumming between her legs. Feeling the pleasurable bites of the gloves return in a purposeful grasp around her breasts nearly halted her pace. Her Queen was playing dirty making sure Emma would fail.

 

The spines relentlessly kneaded into the sensitive flesh thrusting Emma over the edge. She moaned her ecstasy into her Queen who trembled above her tongue. A moment later she let out a shuddering gasp, wracked with waves of her orgasm. Regina lingered in place even after Emma had stopped. She bathed in her victory and enjoyed the feeling of her pet's hot pants against her quivering core. Climbing off the bed she smirked her satisfaction, "Never forget, I own you. You are mine to give pleasure however and whenever I want. Or, for how long. I need a drink. I will remove the toy when I come back." Emma groaned her dismay as another climax tore through her body. 

 

 

Sweat, the only residue of Emma’s nebulous nightmare. Emma despises the emptiness of her sheets. Regina escaped to her own home hours ago. Although the sun wasn’t up, conquering sleep seemed insurmountable. Emma refused another failure. Her gym offered 24 hour services; why not work out at 4am?

 

Emma pushed her body to the limits 5 days a week at the gym. After changing into her gear, she selected the nearest treadmill to pound out 5 miles before hitting the weights. Her mind drifted as she watched the group gathered around the glass walls of the workout room used for sparring. Jack, her trainer, was having an animated conversation with a woman around her size. Long dark hair, olive complexion. Emma wished it were the correct latina, because she could tell from the conversation she would be meeting this one soon.

 

Emma finished her cardio and then quickly moved into her 30 minute weight routine for an average Tuesday. 

 

“And 20” Emma said out loud as she popped the weight bar back on its cradle before sitting up on the bench. She reached down and grabbed her water bottle ready to go find Jack only to realize he was leaning against the wall waiting 5 feet away.

 

“I found you a new sparring partner since Ruby is out of the question and Derek. Well, he isn’t willing to do that again since you dislocated his shoulder.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes. Derek, total accident waiting to happen. The guy dislocated his own shoulder when he fell and somehow he decided it was her fault.

 

“So, when will I meet this new partner?” Emma asked hoping the word now would be coming.

 

“Em? God, it is you, isn’t it?” Emma’s head spun around to come face to face with her foster sister. She hadn’t seen Lily since she took off from Ingrid’s compound in the middle of the night. She had snuck out of Bae’s bed leaving him knocked out on GHB knowing that Ingrid and Lily were doing a job in New York for a few more days. Bae had been her sometimes lover, but truthfully he was her handler. Ingrid used him to regulate Emma. And, just like anyone else who is controlled, she resented him for it.

 

“Lily, what brings you to town? Please tell me mother isn’t with you.” No one who knew Emma would have doubted she was angry, but to bystanders like Jack, she would appear happy to see Lily.

 

“Not to interrupt your reunion, but you two ladies only have the ring for 30. You best get moving.” Emma nodded her agreement following her trainer with Lily close behind.

 

Her heart raced trying to determine how Ingrid would have found her. She had changed last names, and locations many times. Granted her schooling had kept her in a specific city for 2 years. The other two she had done online so that she could transfer to a physical university. Few people in the business world treat online universities with any seriousness. Emma realized she had tuned out when Jack looked worried.

 

“Sorry. Did you say something?” She asked him while he helped tape her hands and slide on the gloves. 

 

“Have you and Lily ever fought before?” 

 

“Yes, Lily and I learned to spar together among other things” Emma turned to see Lily finishing up putting on her gear across the room. She was heavier than she remembered, taller. But, she still looked like she always did. Except, she looked healthy. No one in Ingrid’s care looked this good.

 

They crossed into the ring. Both women were seasoned fighters in MMA and knew how to step in with intent. They easily did their glove bump as a sign of respect. 

 

Emma started on the defensive moving around watching to see how Lily had developed. Lily did a feint to the left with her fist, but Emma remembered her moves. They both swing and connect in the body multiple times, yet every kick is blocked. Most of the body shots taken are to create openings for other moves. As they both begin tiring, Emma blocked a kick and threw her body onto Lily’s taking them both to the floor. Using the strength from her legs she anchored them pushing Lily’s shoulders to the floor and holding her immobile. The match came to a decisive end as Lily taps out. Emma is surprised at the ease that her sister is showing, she is normally temperamental. Jack does a quick applause at the two ladies. Emma pops out her mouthpiece and turns to speak to Lily. As she slides her headgear off, Emma’s eyes close for a split second. Lily’s fist slams into her nose making the room spin.

 

“You didn’t really think you could leave me behind and it would be okay did you Em?” Lily’s voice cracked. Angry tears were rolling down her cheeks. “I trusted you.”

 

Emma waved Jack off as she wiped the blood trickling from her nose. She pulled Lily into a tight hug. “Sis. I didn’t mean to leave you behind. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I wanted to bring you and Bae with me. But, I couldn’t. I had one chance, so I took it.”

 

“Bae’s dead Em.” Emma could see the depth of pain written across Lily’s face. Bae, the only brother the girl ever had. The three of them were going to take on the world, but Ingrid stopped their childish dreams with her endless impossible demands and horrific punishments.

 

With that statement Emma’s tears roll too. She knows his death is her fault. Ingrid had made her his responsibility. Her escape was his death warrant. She squeezes her sister to her tightly. “God, I am so, so sorry. Lil. So sorry.”

 

Just for a moment, Emma doesn’t feel like the orphan who found love. She feels like that broken street kid that never found a safe harbor. She can only imagine what Ingrid has put Lily through.


	2. Becoming X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to visit Regina's dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support. The other half of this particular experience will be uploaded as soon as the rest of the sex scene makes it to the page. Emma's been misbehaving a little. It's her fault...

Emma actively avoided going to Regina’s office all day. Once she had showered and looked in the mirror, she knew she would be in deep trouble with her mistress. She had permission to spar if she didn’t get marked; Lily’s forceful punch to the nose had left bruising that intensified as the day went. At some point, she would have to show her face--hopefully in private--at home.

 

Ruby had entered the gym just as she was leaving, like the last few months they exchanged a lukewarm casual wave. However, today Ruby’s eyebrows skyrocketed to her hairline upon seeing Emma icing her nose on the way out the door. Emma had not turned to look, but she was sure that if she had stopped Ruby would have first been concerned and then gone on yet one more tirade about letting Regina run her life. She missed Ruby’s no bullshit honesty. Seeing Lily helped remind her of the chaos of life with friends.

 

She glanced at the time only to realize that if she could manage one more hour, she could have her wish only to glimpse MM sneaking in with another large bouquet.

 

She sighed. “Mare, I don’t want them. Either drop them in the trash or take them yourself. I am not interested. Not now. Not ever.”

 

“But, Emma, you haven’t even seen how beautiful these Sweet Peas are.”

 

Emma turned around quickly. “He sent what?!” Emma stands up with a terrified look on her face. “No, get those out of here now. Keep those away from me. Do you even know what those mean?”

 

Mary Margaret grins. “It means you finally hooked up!” Then she sees the bruising on Emma’s face. “Oh, god Regina already knows. Why didn’t you say something? You poor girl. I could have protected you from my evil step-mother.”

 

Emma looks at her confused. ‘In what way could Mary Margaret ever be considered protection?’ “What are you talking about Mary? Sweet Peas are given as a goodbye. Sometimes as a hint that your life together is ending. Or, just your own life. What do you mean by protecting me?”

 

Mary points at her nose. 

 

“Uh, sparring accident. My foster sister nailed me a little harder than she meant to.” Emma said with a shrug, making the incident seem unimportant.

 

“YOU have a sister?”

 

‘O, God, what have I done?’ Emma thinks before she holds up a hand to halt whatever crazy train MM had going. “Lily is a FOSTER sister. I literally have dozens of those. She isn’t anything special so whatever you’re thinking, DON’T.”

 

A rather defeated Mary Margaret turned for the door. “Are you sure you don’t want these? I received them after a great weekend in the Bahamas with James right after his divorce. Granted, it was just a weekend before David and I...well, you know it wasn’t meaningful. Just fun.”

 

Emma shivered. ‘TMI. I am so fucking tired of her snide remarks about Regina, yet I don’t flaunt my relationship like some people. Thank you, Jesus, that Regina didn’t have to see or hear any of that.’ She flopped into her chair like an exhausted teen and put her head in her hands wishing mental bleach was a thing.

 

“Why does she have to be so fucking irritating?” Emma asked herself.

 

“I wish I knew.”

 

Emma startled up from her chair. Regina leaned on her doorframe admiring Emma starting with her toes. Emma knew the precise moment that Regina could see the black eyes glowing through her makeup. She could feel the rage building from more than five feet away.

 

“I thought you were taking good care of my property. Perhaps I was wrong.” Regina crossed over to her pet possessively grasping her chin firmly while wiping at the remains of the cover she had used. “I hope this wasn’t an attempt to hide your mistake from me because this is not acceptable Miss Swan.” Intense brown eyes, scrutinized the damaged complexion.

 

Emma closed her eyes, needing a moment to collect her thoughts without the influence of her Queen’s glare. A steadying breath helped to unwind the knot building in her chest. “How could I hide this from my studious Queen? My intentions were to wait until an appropriate time, freed from the prying eyes of my team and your employees. I knew this would be displeasing and seem careless. I assumed you would need to remind me of my place regardless of our location.I didn’t try to hide it. I just didn’t want you to see it until we got home so we could talk in private rather than have my whole team hear you put me in my place rather deservedly.” Her voice sounded chagrined, not angry.

 

Emma noticed Regina’s composure soften. “I appreciate your consideration of me, but you know better than to degrade my self-control. My anger may fester as a result, but I am more refined than you credit me for. However, you have placated my initial concerns and we will deal with this behavior later.” 

Emma knew better than to respond, but one of her eyebrows quirked involuntarily. Regina lifted one in return. “I see you need some form of coercion. We were going to play this evening anyway. But, I think we need a change of venue. I think it’s time for you to get acquainted with my dungeon. As soon as you finish work, go straight to my house. We will eat and then we will begin on my latest project.”

 

‘What project?’ Emma wondered, but wasn’t foolish enough to ask. She hoped it would be further lessons with her leash, but from Regina’s tone, she doubted she would be so lucky.

 

The afternoon’s fleeting departure was much like Regina’s, just as Emma had gotten used to its appearance, it was gone. Dinner and a new set of orders were almost as brief.

 

Before Emma knew it, she stood before a beautifully carved door with a very large deadbolt lock.

“Miss Swan, Strip. Leave your clothes folded in the chair. As soon as you have done that, take your position on the white carpet. Use the red silk scarf to blindfold yourself. Wait for my directive, awake this time.”

 

Regina unlocked the door and left. Without hesitating Emma, pushed the door open. As she slipped her coat and vest from her body Emma thought of the last time she felt an outsider invading into someone’s workspace. At least today, there was an invitation of sorts.

 

A juvenile Emma kicked off her shoes and hid them in a decorative shrub in front of a beautiful home. The shoes hadn’t fit well enough to allow her to shimmy up the tree. Despite the cold, she pulls herself up the tree. She hops off the tree branch onto the ledge of the second story balcony and eases over the balcony and balances on the balustrade. She continued her movement to the nearest window. 

 

Emma’s hands shook more from the cold than fear. She was a skilled at breaking into houses. ADT may warn others off, but she had a foolproof hack to get around the sensors on the windows. Like a shadow, she slips through the second-floor window without a sound. 

 

On bare feet, she pads lightly through an open bedroom door. The glowing digital clock guiding her way to a home office. Emma slips into the chair without a squeak. The silence is broken by the loud rumble of her belly, but she ignores it as she wiggles the mouse bringing the monitor to life. Realizing this computer had no password, she smiles and opens the browser window. With the click of a few keys a banking welcome screen appears. Emma checks the computer for password managers. She finds none. Then, she begins rifling through drawers and checking the few notebooks and pads left in the drawers. Nothing. Grabbing the corner of the desk blotter, she rolls the right-hand corner up to reveal a typed page taped to the desk with all the information she could need.

 

Emma grins and takes out her phone, photographs the paper for later use and flattens the blotter again. For a moment, she pauses trying to decide whether to access the bank here or do it remotely.

Blinding white light.

 

“Well, aren’t you a pleasant little surprise. It took you all of 3 minutes and 12 seconds to find everything you needed to wreck my life. I’m impressed.”

 

A tall, blonde woman stares at her from a chair in front of the desk. If she weren’t looking down the barrel of the woman’s revolver, she might look kind, motherly even. But, her cold eyes are cruel. Emma knows the game is over when the woman tosses a set of handcuffs into her lap.

 

“Be so kind as to put these on correctly. I guarantee you don’t want me to do it. I like to make them too tight.”

 

Emma does as she is told when she sees the woman thumb the safety off.

 

“First question. How old are you?”

 

Emma does not respond.

 

“Girl. Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

 

“I am fifteen.”

 

Ingrid’s patience is wearing thin when she responds. “Girl. We both know that’s a lie. You can’t possibly be more than thirteen. But, I am willing to bet you are tall for your age. Try the truth this time.”

 

Emma shivers. She’s afraid to tell this woman she is only eleven. She hasn’t started middle school, but if she comes home without the phone and the passwords Mr. Jimmy said she won’t get fed. “If I tell you, you will turn me in and I will be sent somewhere worse.”

 

The woman laughed again. “Oh, honey. You are going somewhere worse. You’re coming home to me.”

 

Emma came out of her recollection to find herself kneeling in front of another fireplace on another white carpet. She now understood why the furnishings of her apartment had the color scheme that they did; they complement Regina’s private spaces. She tied the blindfold around her head throwing herself back into the darkness.

 

Emma sat cuffed in the back of her case manager’s car. She watched as the woman and her case manager held an intense discussion. Finger pointing and frantic hand waving had subsided, but Emma could see the alarm on her case manager’s face. A police car arrived and a large black Audi pulled up behind it. She sank further into the depths of the car wishing to disappear. She knew the face of the judge. She had stood before him several times for shoplifting. All the adults stood together on the mansion’s front porch. Her ears burned in embarrassed fury. They were bartering over her life. Once again she wasn’t allowed in on the discussions. Oh, what she would give for her life to be hers. One that she chose.

 

She could hear the quiet patter of bare feet then, the poof and hiss as the fire behind her comes to life. A mild warmth radiated down her back calming her nerves. Metal groaned and then a slithering sound of leather over metal. She felt soft fingers lightly brushing down her shoulders. One hand traced down her arm to entwine their fingers pulling her to stand. Silence roared in her ears as her heartbeat magnified. ‘Why isn’t she talking? My queen is never silent in our time together. The last time she was this quiet was on the plane...oh, no.’ Regina raised their hands in the air and secured Emma’s with supple leather, and then repeated the process. Another larger leather piece was looped under Emma’s armpits and across her back. She could feel it being pulled through something above her. Most her weight was no longer held by her hands, but instead by this leather strap. Emma waited for her Queen to speak knowing that to ask a question would be to upset the delicate balance of the moment. 

 

Emma wasn’t sure how long she stood with her arms held above her head before she heard the hum of a motor, the clink of chain and slowly her body began to hover over the floor, dangling by her arms. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as her toes ineffectually reached for the floor.

 

“Pet, I know it isn’t comfortable, but are you in actual pain?” The Queen ran a hand along the muscles of her back inspecting. Emma didn’t know what her Queen searched for, but the hum of approval spoke volumes. Her Queen’s diligence ensured her safety. 

 

Emma shook her head no. Pain didn’t exist, only trust. Faith.

 

“A few rules for when we play like this, I need you to verbally respond. I need you to tell me the instant it’s too much for you. I need you tell me if you get scared. Fear is as detrimental as pain or injury can be. What we do in here shouldn’t cause harm. I hope to free you. Do you understand?”

 

Emma quietly answers. “Yes, my Queen.” But, apparently, Emma’s mental state didn’t hide behind her blindfold.

 

“Again, are you uncomfortable in any real way?”

 

“No” Emma shouldn’t have paused. Just as she began to utter my queen, a riding crop came down. A sharp sting shot through her lower back.

 

While Emma tried to acclimate to the swinging, Regina stepped in front and gave her a deep kiss forcing her mouth wide and her tongue deep. Emma could feel her queen smile as she ended their contact. Suddenly.

 

“Emma, talk to me. What is wrong? Something has you not completely with me.”

Emma’s head fell forward, a clear demonstration of embarrassment. The Queen waited her out until she was ready to voice concerns.

 

“The last few times that I have been blindfolded make this hard to trust. First, there was the plane and then there was …” Emma couldn’t come up with an inoffensive phrase for the beating she had taken from Mal. But, without any more explanation, the Queen knew.

 

A warm digit fell across Emma’s lips. She felt the wood under her toes shift as Regina stepped up to her. A warm breath washed across her lips. A tender kiss was placed on her nose.

 

Regina spoke softly and clearly, “The one thing those two events have in common is Mal. She isn’t here. She won’t ever be in here. I don’t let anyone in here. Truth be told, I have only brought 3 of my submissives down here. This dungeon is mine just as you are mine. I don’t share.”

 

Emma didn’t fight the smile that came from the hard sincerity found in the Queen’s words. The comfort that filled the deepest hollows in her mind.

 

“I promise. Never again will I share you.” A kiss was placed between Emma’s shoulders. “That mistake will never be repeated.”

 

Regina stepped away allowing Emma to miss her touch. The feel of her skin.

 

“Now, my pet, do you remember when several months ago I said we would table a discussion, but that I wasn’t through probing your past?”

 

Emma’s lungs tightened making answering difficult. “Yes, my Queen, I do remember.” 

Emma expected a verbal response instead she felt a hard shove that removed the wood from her reach even when she made the mistake of kicking out for it with pointed toes. She didn’t expect the riding crop to slap into the tender arch of her foot. Emma cried out.

 

Again, the wood was barely in reach of her toes. She could hold herself still if she kept her leg muscles taut.

 

“You once told me you were a very, very bad girl. Explain yourself. What made you bad?”

 

“Mother,” Emma’s response had no pause--a reflex answer.

 

Emma felt something soft brushing the back of her leg following the muscle to the back of her knee. A hand, wrapped around her leg bringing it to a wet tongue that licked the bend in her knee followed by the scrape of sharp teeth as lips attacked the tendon that continued up her thigh.

 

“She...she made me do things. All kinds of things…” Emma struggled to concentrate as the delicious tongue continued up the back of her thigh only to stop when she stopped speaking. She felt the riding crop teasing up the outside of her leg in warning. “We broke into houses, hacked, stole things, destroyed marriages and people because mother made us. The consequences for not making her happy were...unbelievable. I was there and it still sounds like total bullshit to me.”

 

A teenaged Emma’s left leg is chained to a metal hook in the floor. She has just enough chain to take 3 to 4 strides any direction which does her no good in her condition. Currently, a very dirty Emma is lying balled up on the floor lying in a puddle of last night’s sickness without the strength to lift her head. The stench eats away at her nose; the back of her throat still burns. Her whole body is shaking and sweating as waves of nausea begin to dissipate, but she knows better than to expect it to last. She should have a few more days before it settles. This isn’t the first time her body has experienced withdrawal symptoms. Ingrid loves to remind her ‘children’ who controls them. Emma quietly thanks whatever god there is that she managed to control her bowels this time.

 

The door behind her swings open. A twelve-year-old Lily comes in placing a tray with a bowl of soup and a large hunk of bread on it.

 

Lily bends down to whisper in Emma’s ear. “Momma says that you need to eat. If you would just do as she says, she will unlock you. You can come back to our room. It can be like normal. Please, Emma, don’t disappoint mamma.”

 

Emma tries to get her tongue to obey. She clears her throat and whispers through parched lips. “Lily, you don’t understand. You are too little.”

 

Lily helped Emma sit up and poured a little soup down her throat. Emma takes a few bites on her own. “Lil, Sophie was my distraction. Mr. Spencer held her down and raped her. Do you even know what that means?” Emma couldn’t help but wonder how much longer she could keep Lily safe from Ingrid’s clients.

 

Emma continued explaining to the younger girl. “She was supposed to be babysitting their children while he worked. She let me in through the kitchen door to hide out in the pantry. Sophie hid me in there while washing the children’s dirty dishes. I could see through a gap in the door when he grabbed her from behind and forced her to the floor. But, I could hear Ingrid though my earpiece--a direct order not to move. I could’ve stopped it, but she wouldn’t allow it. Ingrid could have stopped it. She could have saved her. But, she didn’t. When her screams got too loud, I couldn’t take it anymore.” Emma shrugged. “I lost control. I knocked him out with a wine bottle. There was so much blood on the floor. I don’t think a single drop was his.”

 

Emma could see the anger childish anger burning in Lily’s eyes. She had hoped to make Lily understand, however, it looked liked she may have lost the girl already.

 

Lily scowled at Emma. “Her name is Momma, not Ingrid.”

“Mothers are supposed to be kind. She isn’t. She won’t ever be my mother.” Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She regretted the movement as her stomach rolled again. Emma fell forward, clutching her stomach with her head on the floor.

 

Lily rubbed Emma’s back. “Momma is always kind to me. And, Sophie seems okay today.” 

 

Emma’s voice rang out sad and hollow. “Lily that’s because you haven’t been here long and you are still little. It won’t be long and you will see. She’s using us. Sophie’s lived here longer than the rest of us. And, she’s eighteen. Ingrid doesn’t have to keep her anymore. When she bit him, that’s her last mistake. Ingrid said she had one more chance. Sophie will disappear after this. You’ll see.”

 

Just a few days later, Emma returned to her room. Lily sat in the corner rocking herself with her arms wrapped around her knees. “She did it. You said she would. I thought you meant she’d kick her out of the house, but she didn’t. Sophie’s dead.”

 

Although Emma was severely weakened by her time in the closet, she pulled Lily into her lap. Emma had been with Ingrid for a five long, hard years. She knew the outcome. Hell, she had helped stage the overdose scene for Marcus last year. There was only one way to get away from Ingrid--in a body bag.

 

Regina stood in front of her pet, hands on each of the woman’s legs holding them in place around her waist as she kissed across the silky skin just beneath her breasts.

 

She brought her pet back to the present by taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking the hard peak until the body around her began to quiver, then she sank her teeth into the flesh hard enough to leave tooth impressions, but not enough to break the skin. When Emma jolted at the pain, she continued to work the nipple with her tongue and teeth until her she could feel her pet’s arousal spilling onto her black leggings. She brushed the suede of her vest against Emma’s chest as she tiptoed to kiss her pet lightly on the lips. 

 

Regina breathed out a question on warm lips. “How did she train you?”

 

Up to now, her pet had been docile and easy, but that question changed the game. The air charged with anger. She felt Emma’s leg turn to steel under her fingertips. She felt more than saw Emma’s mouth clamped shut in refusal. Extraordinary measures would be required.

 

Regina kicked away the wood block and dropped Emma’s leg. Gravity swung her body away. Emma couldn’t find anchor. She kicked out with her legs and stretched her back as much as she could. Flailing. Desperate. ANGRY. She was entirely at the Evil Queen’s mercy. They both knew it. 

 

Emma watched Callie climb to the third-floor in near silence where she knew Ingrid was waiting. Yet another foster child up for a test that they didn’t know they were on. She watched as the girl took too long to drag herself over the stone casement surrounding the third-floor balcony. Emma shook her head knowing this wouldn’t end well. For a moment, she took in her surroundings, making sure the authorities had not been alerted only to have the deafening quiet be ripped open by Callie’s scream as she fell backward from above. Callie’s lips still worked, but no sound came out as the snow surrounding her form on the patio reddened. Emma knew better than to ask Ingrid’s reasoning. Failure was unacceptable. Callie hadn’t even managed to pass the test of getting into the house. She turned her back on the girl bleeding out on the pavement careful to keep blood from her shoes. She wouldn’t want Ingrid to take out her disappointment on her. Emma’s thoughts dwelt on the sad truth. One more thief killed due to their own incompetence. No one will suspect a thing, or care enough to wonder.

 

As her panic dissipated, Emma kicked less, then arched her back to further extend her toes. The lines of her body danced in the firelight; she was beautiful beyond words.

 

One toe touched the sharp corner of Regina’s toy box. It gave her enough leverage to stop swinging, but the Evil Queen wasn’t having it. She tore the box away. Taking Emma’s sense of security with it.

 

Panic hit. Emma’s breathing increased. She started pulling at her bonds. Feral grunts and groans fell from her lips as she struggled. Emma tore at her bonds. Pulling and twisting.

“Pet stop.”

 

Stillness. Only panting breath disturbed the quiet. Two sharp strikes came against Emma’s flank. “I didn’t give you permission to fight me. Do you need to use your safe word?”

 

Emma gritted out an agitated ‘no’ between locked teeth. The Evil Queen wrapped her fingers around her throat. “Stop. Fighting. Now.” Her rich voice swept over Emma like a warm blanket. Emma sucked in a slow breath through her nose, releasing it slowly, controlled. She did it again.

 

Gentle fingers stroked Emma’s throat, no longer in a solid hold. “Pet, listen. I don’t have to hear everything today. But, I must have something. Share anything about your time with her that will help me unlock who you are.”

 

The closet Emma had been in was in the bathroom. A long time ago the water heater had been in there. Now that Ingrid had a tankless water heater, the closet had other uses. Ingrid liked to use it because you could hear odd noises, but you wouldn’t hear anyone talking. She would let you sit and think. Thinking was the last thing Emma ever wanted to do. Nothing was scarier than memory.

 

Emma ached all over. Her right shoulder screamed for attention still needing the ball popped in the socket, but Emma knew better than to make noise. Her hands and feet and her ass had long since gone numb. The hard, wooden chair Ingrid had tied her to was too small for her teenage frame. Her knees rubbed her chin on each inhale. She could see shadows dancing under the door. But, silence continued to reign upon her. Her memory kept replaying the past few days. An order. An attempt. A slip. A fall. A dislocated shoulder. A hand print left. Ingrid’s anger. “At least you remembered to destroy the security feed. The one thing you managed to get right you worthless little disappointment. I guess Lily must take your place dealing with George. You know how handsy he gets. I bet she won’t be able to fight him off the way you do.” 

Emma shook with anger and fear. Their “mother” allowed them to work for a man that would take advantage if he thought he could. Ingrid wouldn’t object if he touched either girl. She would charge more for their cleaning services, force a morning after pill down their throat, but it wouldn’t bother Ingrid that a man had raped her child. Normally, she sent Emma with Lily to steal client information out of his filing cabinet as he was much too old school to keep computerized documents on his significant supporters. Fucking greedy politician. They kept each other safe. Neither let the other be alone with the old man for long. But now, Lily was on her own.

 

Days later, Emma woke in the ER. When the social worker appeared before, her she performed like an old pro. 

 

“I fell out of a tree trying to rescue Lily’s kitten. I was afraid mom would get angry so I pretended I wasn’t hurt.”

 

Lily sat next to her bed nodding furiously. “Mom called the ambulance when Emma passed out in the bathroom.”

 

The social worker like all the faceless others continued with her questions. “Ms. Swan, this is your fifth visit to the ER in a twelve-month period. We have to ask these questions. It is hard for me to believe a beautiful girl like yourself is so clumsy.” 

 

Flipping open a manila folder, she cleared her throat. “Since last May you have had, a broken foot, a concussion, a broken nose with a cracked cheekbone, a sprained ankle and today’s dislocated shoulder. Either you are covering for somebody or you are the least lucky human being on earth.”

 

Emma, even sleepy from the painkillers mock laughed. “I watched my parents bleed out in a car when I was little more than a toddler. Luck abandoned me a long, long time ago.”

 

The Queen watched her subject relax into stillness. The moment Emma gave into dangling without control, she cracked a whip next to Emma’s left hip. As Emma jerked her body in fear, the Queen latched onto her leg pulling her in the harness across the room, further from the warmth, further from sound. The Queen returned to the center of the room and cracked her whip a few times to let the sound reverberate through the hollows of the room. Building the tension in Emma, so that she wouldn’t have to cause intense pain to crack her open. However, if it came to it she would.

 

Cracking the whip steadily as she went, the Queen stepped toward Emma; the whip popped closer and closer to Emma’s skin whispers of air flew past hardened peaks as her skin barely escaped punishment.

 

Suddenly, her harness is spun into the very cold, hard wall, her back to the room. A few quick stripes added to her back and Emma is gasping for air trying to control the pendulum swing in her emotions. Anger tries to well, inside her but this is her Queen, not her mother.

 

“How did she train you?”

 

Emma’s refusal to answer led to a series of welts raising along her back followed by ice cold water being poured across the reddened surface. Emma fought back words, but her Queen would not allow that. The Queen ran a hand along the reddened skin checking for damage and then stepped away abruptly.

 

“How did she train you?”

 

She repeated the process landing each stripe across the previous for increased pain and sensitivity. Memory overtook Emma’s tired form as she hung helpless absorbing the rhythm of the blows.

 

An early teen Emma sat in a straight-backed, wooden chair in front of a computer. Shoes are off. Legs tied to the chair. Some of the toe nails have been removed from her left foot. Ingrid is sitting across from her holding the tweezers she had used. Her skills increased yearly, but Ingrid wanted more. 

 

“Now, try it again. Follow the step for creating a backdoor to a computer to be accessed remotely just like I taught you. This bitch has it coming.”

 

Emma shook her head in refusal. Ingrid put the ball of her foot over Emma’s injured toes and pushed down slowly increasing the pressure until Emma was panting with pain. Too afraid to fight her for longer, Emma began typing.

 

As soon as she completed her task, Ingrid removed her foot from Emma’s and patted her head. “What a good girl you can be! Now, use that bucket of bleach water to clean your blood off the floor before the bitch returns. We leave no traces we were here to do anything other than your job, but since you were hired to clean the house you better get busy because this place needs to be spotless when she returns. My cleaning service would suffer if you failed this client.”

 

By the time the homeowner returned, Emma’s toes screamed pain throughout her body. A fever had begun to overtake her an hour before she finished and she had begun to shiver. When she stepped into the waiting company car, her driver smirked at her. “Mom says you were a bad girl. I would hate to be you when we get home.” Emma dreaded spending more time with Ingrid. As soon as she entered the mansion, she heard her mother’s voice ring out. “Get in here you unworthy brat.”

 

Regina had listened intently to the descriptions of Emma’s home as she spoke through her memory. Even though a soothing cloth ran down her back, Emma blanched then cried out, “Not worthy” as she faded in and out. Her words slurred, “I am so sorry mother. I am not worthy. I never was.”


	3. The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully reaching her pet's breaking point the Queen decides to make the day all about after-care. Though there is a saying about Good Intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get started on this chapter We strongly suggest having these items on hand: Chocolate, tissues, and a cuddly warm blanket. Feedback is welcome.

_ Regina had listened intently to the descriptions of Emma’s home as she spoke through her memory. Even though a soothing cloth ran down her back, Emma blanched then cried out, “Not worthy” as she faded in and out. Her words slurred, “I am so sorry mother. I am not worthy. I never was.” _

********  
  


Alarmed by the heart-breaking tone in which Emma's safewords were used struck a cord.  She was repulsed by the sound of them as they threatened to tarnish their first experience together in her domain.  She anticipated the possibility of suspension play combined with a new level of flagellation to be somewhat disorienting.  Her expertise guided each crack of the whip; sharp strikes were dealt over the weight-bearing piece of leather along the blonde's shoulder blades, and delicate licks painted subtle streaks of red across her fair skin.  She gave Emma’s mind something to work with while leaving no lasting damage. The ghost of Ingrid’s memory haunted Emma through their play. Regina could feel its taint marring their beautiful moment.

********  
  


Realizing the distress of her pet, Regina desisted with the care for Emma’s back and immediately moved the dangling blonde towards the waiting bed.  Wrapping a supportive arm around Emma's waist, Regina lowered her whimpering pet into a tender embrace.  She softly paid a kiss to her pet's glistening nape as her gentle hands soothed over trembling arms.  "You're okay, my beautiful Swan."  She breathed, freeing Emma's wrists.  Delicately she guided Emma into the silky caress of satin sheets and removed the blindfold.

********  
  


“Precious. Look at me Precious.” Emma’s haunted eyes batted open unleashing a steady stream of tears. “You are okay. Your mother isn’t here.”  Whispering in a calming voice Regina pulled Emma onto her lap and wrapped comforting arms around the girl’s back.  She gently petted the soft skin until the sobbing ceased and plucked the glass of water from the nightstand assuming Emma may be thirsty.  But, looking over the haggard features of her pet’s face dismissed that thought.  Instead, Regina laid Emma onto the plush mattress and stood up quickly stripping her now sweaty vest and leggings off so that she could provide skin to skin contact.  Mounting the bed, she drew Emma’s supine form to her. Cradling Emma’s head to her chest allowing her pet to listen to the sounds of her heart beating while she combed her fingers through wild and sweaty blonde tendrils.

********  
  


Emma’s breathing deepened as her body melted into Regina’s signaling that she had succumbed to a hard-earned rest. The Queen in her reveled in the satisfaction of having held such a worthy subject at her mercy for hours; she had longed to exert the level of expertise and control on someone. She doubted Emma knew how long she had worked her, but an overwhelming fatigue permeated her arms from all she had done with the woman. She had achieved a wonderful balance of playing with the woman’s emotions as she worked to build and release tension from her pet’s body. This had been one of the few playtimes that had not ended in love making. If you had asked her a month ago, she would have still tried to lie and say it was just sex. But, the emptiness she felt when she traveled, the painful coldness of her home without the blonde in it had driven the truth home. They had been making love for quite some time; neither of them are brave enough to acknowledge it. Neither of them are ready.

********  
  


Many hours later Regina awoke cuddling the comfortably warm blonde nestled between her breasts. She had no sense of time in the dungeon which most days would matter, but she had waited until a Friday to bring Emma. Now, that she was here, she fully intended to make a weekend of it. She slowly rolled her body from beneath Emma. After slipping out to bring down an appropriate breakfast of fruit, toasted bagels and cream cheese. She didn’t hesitate to refill the carafe of water.

********  
  


Instead of waking Emma, she tied silk scarves to her ankles and wrists to keep her still. This time she slipped a soft velvet sleep mask over her eyes. Minutes later Regina began to write across Emma’s beautiful skin using a Japanese haiga brush and black ink. She began at Emma’s left shin. In a beautiful, decorative script she wrote: SURVIVOR. Strength. Between the ink on Regina’s brush, the heat between her thighs tongue she left a wet trail wherever she worked across the woman’s body.  DETERMINED brought a series of licks and kisses to a thigh as Regina straddled her chest. Nibbling her way across her abdomen on the way to the other leg leaving COMPLEX and LOYAL in her wake.

********  
  


Turning her attention to Emma’s upper body she noticed that the blonde was now awake by the change in her breathing patterns. 

********  
  


“Precious, how are you feeling this morning?” 

********  
  


“Lighter. May I ask what you are up to?”

********  
  


“I didn’t like other people marking what is mine. I am taking corrective measures.”

********  
  


She discovered Emma’s ticklish spots on her abdomen as Regina’s hair lightly brushed across skin causing the blonde to giggle and squirm. And then, she lowered herself to blow across Emma’s very ticklish belly. Emma had already begun to flinch and jerk beneath her until she ran a deliberate tongue across her work space and kissing downward. She took her time to clearly write with light brush strokes: You ARE worthy above her bellybutton, then she created her very own happy trail in smaller letters, And, you ARE MINE! She could hear the panting of Emma’s breath. The tantalizing rise and fall of her breasts caused Regina to lift brush higher so that she could pay close attention to her neglected breasts. She placed the brush on the tray until inspiration struck again. Careful to let the ink dry, Regina kept her skin from brushing the still wet ink. “Wet and tied, whatever should I do with you?”  She warmly giggled in thought.

********  
  


Emma swallowed trying to answer only to feel something wet brush her lips. Her mouth opened to receive warm digits wrapped around the sweet taste of pineapple. This was followed by a strawberry enveloped in chocolate.  Regina instinctively knew when Emma would be ready for her next morsel.  Emma could hear Regina eating as well. Unlike last night, the silence filled her heart and head.  She no longer felt alone with her memories.

********  
  


After she finished feeding Emma, she leaned down and stole Emma’s breath away. The deep dark neediness of their kisses never failed to make her head spin with want. Regina untied Emma’s leg and positioned it the way she wanted it.

********  
  


“Keep your foot planted just like that.” 

********  
  


Emma does as she is told waiting for whatever she had in store. Regina began grinding her wetness onto Emma’s thigh teasing the blonde’s arousal and created a pace that would be  hard to keep.  Moaning her delight, she changed the angle of her hips to apply the desired pressure.  While pleasant as it was, Regina wanted to share her bliss. Halting her sensuous movements,  she removed the Emma’s blindfold and placed a finger over the girl’s lips. “Stay” whispering the command under a sweet breath Regina’s thighs retreated leaving a cooling mess in their place.  

********  
  


Regina untied the remaining silk bonds kissing each limb during the process before crawling catlike back to Emma accentuating the roll of her hips.  Threading herself between Emma’s thighs she pressed her sodden sex into Emma’s earning a low moan from the girl.  “Now I’m content.”  She breathed into a deep kiss.  Her pet slowly began to roll her hips into Regina’s swallowing a soft moan from the brunette’s lips.   Entwining their fingers,  soft brown eyes bore into green as Regina fell into a matched pace.  A pleased grin crawled across the Queen face as she watched Emma breathlessly gasping from her movements.  The tempo increased as both felt the strong pull of their climax drawing them to the edge.  Another moan pushed passed her pet’s beautiful lips coaxing Regina in for a lasting kiss as the crescendo washed over them.

********  
  


Catching her breath, Regina rested her head against Emma’s chest as the pleasurable waves slowly receded.  In the absence of ecstasy-filled moans and gasping breaths; came a gentle, rhythmic beat pulsing from her swan's heart.  Even after she had fully recovered the Queen lingered in place, her fingers idly tracing over the soft skin between the valley of her pet's breasts. Regina would never admit that it was these moments, where she could be close to Emma, she treasured most.  Never had she felt so comfortable being this close to anyone before.

********   
  
  


Stirring thoughts consumed Emma’s mind as she felt the dragging of time beneath her Queen.  Painful ideas wandered through her heart, wishing to sing it’s undesirable feelings for the woman toying with her chest.  It became clear after that night in Chicago that  _ feelings _ weren't meant to be shared.  The emotional pain of rejection hurt more than any physical pain she had ever felt which made these moments difficult for her to bear.  It was easy to pick up a bottle and drown out the pain whenever alone, but trapped within the presence of her Queen there was only one way to numb the pain welling in her heart.  

********  
  


Emma's eyes drifted up to the ceiling, unsurprised to meet her reflection from the mirror.  The image of her Queen snuggling against her body brought about a stutter in the blonde's heartbeat.  ' _ Not worthy _ '.  A sneering voice rippled over her mind.  Peering through the mirror, she longed for a life where this was a common occurrence.  ' _ Not worthy _ .'  A world without pain, lies, and secrets.  A normal life.  'Could I ever be content in such a place?'  Her mirror version mockingly smirked back at her before mouthing the word 'Never.' in response.  Warmth drained from her body, leaving a cold calculating husk. Regina wanted to know the truth, her dark secret, but could she ever want the broken mess that came with it?  

********  
  


"Where are you right now?"  The illusion dissolved with the gentle caress of her Queen's palm against her cheek.  Emma stared into depths of concern, wondering when she zoned out.   _ ‘No one will ever be able to love you, only I can as you are my creation.  My monster.’ _  The crippling reality of her mother’s words crushed any lingering hope. 

********  
  


"Never could I be worthy."  Breathing the words Emma surged forward capturing her Queen's lips in a desperate kiss.  Regina was caught off guard and quickly found herself pinned to the bed as Emma's greedy mouth covered her neck in hard kisses.  "I need the pain..."  Regina struggled to free her wrists from Emma's strong grasp.  "I want the pleasure..."  The feeling of hot breath electrified the skin, sending a frisson of warning down the brunette's spine bringing pause to her movements.  "I crave my Queen."  Emma loosened her grip to meet disapproving, anger-filled eyes.  

********  
  


“If you truly desire to know me, then I shall enlighten you. I am always right here, buried underneath that pathetic, beautiful surface.”

********  
  


The emptiness in her pet’s eyes further fueled the rage burning through Regina's veins.  "Release me, Miss Swan."  Rage colored her voice. 

********  
  


"She stole my youth, tore away the innocence, emptied all that I was and left me dark."  Emma's malice-laden voice disturbed Regina, but hoping there was a sensical point to this strange behavior.  "I surrendered to the darkness she planted and learned to thrive in what I hated." 

********  
  


"Miss Swan let go; I will not repeat myself a third time."  The Queen's warning went unheeded.

********  
  


“It was so easy to slip into a world without feeling, without hope, without light. I could do that again for you.  Be the tool that you want.  She showed me how to bend and break beneath her hands.  To reform and shape with her commands.  Emma could never be useful, but the Dark Swan was.  No emotions, no attachment. Hollow. I am meant to be used.  But never to be loved because no one could ever love the monster she made me."  Clenching her fists closed around Regina's wrists, she leaned forward to kiss her Queen.  Emma's startling confession pushed Regina over the edge as all matter of reason was lost to the stranger wearing Emma's face. 

********  
  


"You leave me no choice."  Regina ripped her wrist from Emma's grasp in a surprising show of strength.  Her hand slammed around Emma's neck in a bruising hold, stealing the blonde's breath.  Immediately, she forced Emma onto her back while keeping a steely grip until all resistance turned limp.  Green eyes rolled back into white signaling an unwilling surrender.  There wasn’t any time to reflect on the guilt she felt from taking drastic measures, she needed to restrain her unruly pet.  She needed complete control over this inconceivable situation.   

********  
  


The sound of chains clinking against metal stirred Emma from her incapacitated state.  Dazed and confused she opened her eyes to the sight of her Queen hovering over her.  Cold iron manacles clicked closed around her wrists bringing clarity to her addled mind.  Frustration and hurt consumed her thoughts as her memory flooded back.  Her jaw tensed under words that danced on the tip of her tongue.

********  
  


A hand clamped down over the blonde's throat,  "Do not speak." The fury raging in the dark orbs of her Queen promised a vicious reaction if Emma refused to obey the command.  “Don’t even move.”  Her fingernails dug deep into the fleshy column, she could feel her pet swallowing down all remarks that burned in her throat.  Just a cold stare remained in place.  Regina held back the anger welling up inside her, letting go she left the bed only to return a moment later.  

********  
  


She slipped a thick leather collar around her pet’s neck.  Leaving no room between the material and Emma’s throat, Regina snapped the clasp closed.  “Sit up on your knees.”  She didn’t give Emma any time to think,  using the leash attached to the collar she forced the blonde off her back.  There was barely enough slack on the chains tethering her to the bed for her to move.  The Queen dragged her forward until her arms were parallel to the bed then wrapped the leash around the metal bar that hung over the bed.  Once she was satisfied Emma wouldn’t be able to move, she sat down in front of her.  

********  
  


Regina’s hands trembled on her thighs, she balled them into fists with the thought of what was to come.  “Do you think I would bring you here if didn’t believe you worthy?”  

********  
  


_ ‘This room is for unworthy brats, you will stay in here until you are exactly what I want.’ _  Ingrid’s words washed over her mind with a shudder forcing Emma to avert her eyes from Regina.  “No you don’t.”  But the Queen wouldn’t allow her to look away.  With a painful yank her head was locked in place between Regina’s hands.  “I have only brought three others down here, Emma.  Three.  I have had more pets than that, but only three including you that I found worthy enough to bring here.”  Emerald eyes absently studied the subtle tug at the corner of her Queen’s mouth.  Behind scarlet lips, teeth were clenching tightly in an aggravated thought.  “I don’t just let anyone get to know the real me.”

********  
  


_ ‘Everyone wants to believe the lies they tell themselves, it’s your job to expose them for who they are.  Don’t let them fool with their silver tongues as they will only manipulate you with those lies.’   _ The listlessness within her pet struck deeply in Regina’s heart, a pain she declined to accept.  “You are more valuable to me than you realize.  I wouldn’t think twice about having you grace my arm.  I brought you into a meeting that I shouldn’t have.  I could have lost my job over it.  Yet, you shined.  Proved your worth without a doubt.”  It was clear Regina was avoiding something, but what?  Emma could see it turning deep within the chocolate depths.  Her Queen was evading the acknowledgement of her own thought.  

********  
  


Closing her eyes, Emma contemplated.  A callous chuckle shook free from her mouth.  "Pretty persuasive argument, but you forget the very contradiction you authored."  Pulling against her restraints, she broke free from Regina's hold.  "Not Worthy, my safe words contrived out of your arrogance.  My degradation meant a malleable constitution, something you could shape with your idea of perfection.  The perfect pet, programmed to serve you in silence.  Maleficent was right; my worth in your eyes is dictated by my ability to fuck.  All that separates me from a sex toy is my stamina."  Emma’s eyes gleamed darkly, a sadistic smile challenged the Queen’s superiority. 

********  
  


“That is the other mistake I want to rectify. I shouldn’t have let the crazy bitch near your. And, I should have seen your worth from the start.”  The Queen leaned down staring directly into the furious mask of her pet. “I never apologize for my mistakes. Ever. To no one.  Emma, my dearest pet, I am sorrier than you can ever know. ”  

********  
  


Stunned silent. Emma fought to keep her cold mask in place. “Don’t expect me to say it again.”  

********  
  


“Pet, dearest. We really need to change your safewords.  I will not allow you to ever feel unworthy again.” 

********  
  


Her Queen grabbed her by the hair and pulled back showing Emma the two of them in reflection above the bed.

********  
  


Leaning closer to the blonde’s ear. “I meant every word of it. I should give you some time to dwell on them.”  The Queen strapped Emma’s head in position. She had no choice but to stare at her own reflection or close her eyes.

********  
  


“Know your worth.” She left her pet lying in the stillness. The loud thud of the door echoed in the silence.  Emma was alone.  Her thoughts pooled over the image of her reflection.   _ You are Worthy,  _ prominently displayed within her view, although backwards--mirrored. 

********  
  


_You are MINE_ taunted her. It cut into the hard surface of the mask she wore. Ingrid claimed her children out of necessity. She would willingly pretend they were someone else’s in public. Regina had marked her. She had marked her in a way she couldn’t hide and Regina couldn’t deny. Emma raised her right leg rubbing the calf against _Survivor_ without a resulting smudge. She used the rough part of her heel hoping the abrasion could lift the ink off the surface only to struggle with the weight of the words themselves.

********  
  


_ ‘Do you really think anyone could ever care for you the way I do?  No one wants a worthless brat.  No one has time to deal with your messes.  Give it enough time and they wouldn’t want to keep you.  I am the only one willing to put up with you.  Come home Emma, you know I am right.  I promise you there is nowhere out there that you will fit in.’ _  The last conversation she had with Ingrid ignited that spark of defiance.  Emma was resilient, she wouldn’t allow herself to corrupted by her mother’s will again.  Regina wasn’t like her, right?  She wouldn’t write these well chosen words to toy with her. Regina was deliberate and economical to a fault. If Regina was out to destroy you, she arrived armed and willing. Ingrid delivered her cuts through the use of someone else’s hands. Everything Regina did had reason and value; Ingrid’s actions added to her power and bank account--reason had nothing to do with it. Regina didn’t waste time like she didn’t waste money. She chose to spend her time with Emma at home and at work. She gave her body to Emma.  Ingrid only gave Emma pain. Every job, meal, bit of clothing and education was all given to force Emma to destroy some unwitting victim leaving a devastated Emma in its wake.

********  
  


What use did Regina have for her if it wasn’t as her sex toy? Beyond her fine tuned set of skills, there was nothing else for her to gain.  Could it be that she was not the only one struggling with feelings? Is this why many mornings she woke with Regina curled around her in the condo she bought, rather than alone in a well used empty bed? 

********  
  


Emma’s not sure how long she’s been crying, but the noise in her head was exhausting.  The pendulum of her emotions had gotten the best of her.  Ripped open and left bare, with the truth reflecting down on her.  She was worthy to someone, and that truth had turned her world upside down.  Regina wouldn’t lie about the words written all over her.  But why can’t she just tell me the truth?  There is no way she doesn’t care for me as something more than a pet.  Why does she get to be a hypocrite?  Is she being a hypocrite? Emma considered that Regina had raised the question of her self worth, not her value in their relationship. It was as if she was suggesting that the question itself was redundant. Unnecessary. There is a relationship therefore worthy. So, why won’t she discuss it? Why does she shut down every conversation that marks them as a couple? As more.

********  
  


The creak of the heavy door interrupted Emma’s internal debate. Regina’s pace slowed as she approached the bed. Loosening the bonds on Emma’s head and neck, she peeled her pet from the uncomfortable position. Rolling her pet over onto her stomach, Regina straddled her back and began rubbing the stiffness from her neck and shoulders.

****

“I was thinking about a change for your safe word. I have an idea. But, you have to be willing to use it.”

****

Emma tensed momentarily as she began talking, but quickly returned to a relaxed state under the skilled fingers. She mumbled. “I am not willing to use something silly like princess.”

****

Regina laughed. “Emma, I’m being serious. I was thinking that we should use  _ Toy _ as your safeword.”

****

Emma raised up on an elbow reflexively shaking her head as if ‘no’ was the only possible answer.

****

But, Regina was quick with a finger across her lips. “Wait. Before you object. Think about it. I want you to use that word to let me know that you don’t feel comfortable. I don’t want you to feel used. Ever. You must know by now how much I need you in my life. Don’t you?”

********  
  


Emma cocked an eyebrow in thought.  Words played through her mind, a response to give.  The idea of being used was something perfected by the weakest part of her.  Never had she ever been needed.  “What do you need of me?  I could be anything you want, but to be needed brings about a quandary of thought. If I am not just a device for your pleasure, what could you conceivably  _ need _ me for?”  The coldness of her response repulsed Regina; this was not her swan. 

********  
  


In the absence of words, lips pressed into the middle of Emma’s back. “How is it that you don’t know?” Regina’s lips continued down her back, lovingly covering every mark earned since they came to this room. She hoped fighting the DarkSwan could be less violent this time.

********  
  


“Context to my contractual obligations state your desire for my body to be yours for whatever purpose you deem.  If you are stating otherwise I would impose a question to the conditions of this new arrangement.  Are you implying the need for something equivalent to what Robin was?”  The question brought a pause to the pleasant journey of her Queen’s kisses.  

********  
  


“Robin could never compare to you.  You are more than him, someone who fits into my life the way I need you to.”  Her voice trembled with the vague answer.  “Surely, you noticed how little he was missed.”

********  
  


Emma was nothing other than a puzzle piece to Regina’s idyllic life.  Someone to have at her side and serve the role of her choosing.  The crushing reality continued to push Emma to the back of her mind leaving her alter-ego firmly in place.  “The person worthy to be seen.  Under the pretense of a notable relationship that adds value to your life without the restrictions of sentimental entanglements.  Unless you need those to further fulfill what is required.  Though you and I both know the truth buried within your heart.  You can’t stand the possibility of being hurt.  I wonder who broke your heart.”  The tone was more quizzical than antagonizing.  

********  
  


Her pet’s acutely accurate speculation paralyzed the Queen and punctured her stoic veneer.   Regina’s efforts to draw out the potentially dangerous character had worked, but not the way she had intended.  Emma’s care meant far more to her than knowing the other half.  She wanted to soothe away all concerns that plague her pet’s mind, but somehow her attempt only solidified the stranger’s appearance.  Even worse was the role-reversal that transpired.  She had the physical advantage, but it was this other person who got under her skin.  

********  
  


Squarely placing her hand on Emma’s back she fought for composure.  Using the physical leverage Regina found her voice, “Who are you?”  

********  
  


“Does my sophisticated tongue, bother you?  I could  _ curtail _ it for you.”  DarkSwan countered with a mocking suggestion.  “Must you be the one with the greatest verbiage and wit? Is my mistress shallow?”

********  
  


“I asked you a question, Miss Swan.”  

********  
  


“As have I.  I am who I have always been.   _ Emma _ .  Just a few shades darker.”  

********  
  


So this is DarkSwan, the comic-book villain that chewed into Robin’s ego and dignity.  The person Mal had tried to warn her of.  “I have answered your question while mine remain unresolved.  Quid pro quo, my Queen.  Where are your manners?”  She dryly cackled. 

********  
  


Regina’s puzzlement left her silent, unsure how to proceed.  The stranger occupying her pet was still Emma, but this attitude was frightening.  The darker persona was fearless, confident, and terrifyingly smart.  Emma was brilliant, but nothing compared to this cleverly cunning facade.  “I will ask the questions.”  She wanted to know more about this other version, but she had to regain control.  Burying her fingers in the blonde locks, she wrenched her pet up into a sitting position.  “What triggered you?”  

********  
  


“You wet my appetite, appeased me with your praise.  Our interactions had been limited to simple word play.  You haven’t  _ needed _ me before.”  There was a sincerity to her tone.

********  
  


“Word play?  When has that ever happened?”  

********  
  


“My evaluation.  ‘You’re no better than me.’  Hardly the proper introduction, but my words were cut short.  Whenever Emma needed inspiration, I was there pushing the words from her mouth.  Or reflecting the correct physical response.  I am the dark armor that shields her from the pain she can’t bear.  You wanted a pet that could take a vindictive strike.  I needed a place to belong.”

********  
  


“What if I don’t want you?”

********  
  


“You want Emma, and need me.  Two sides of the same coin.  Psychoanalyzing is child’s play to me.  My capability to destroy a person’s life was to know what made them tick.  It’s okay to need me, just like I need you.  You want control, I was created for it.  Emma is the wildcard; unresolved mommy issues makes her volatile.  She wants the love you are terrified to give.  I don’t require it.  You got your point across about her worth, my worth, but there is no trust without a leash.”

********  
  


The Queen’s fingers relaxed in their grip.  Her pet’s persuasive argument was an obvious ploy of manipulation, but the proposition was intriguing.  She needed Emma in her life, but wasn’t ready to give more. “You can be selfish without the guilt.”

********  
  


“What about the Emma I want?  How do I know this won’t hurt her more?”

********  
  


“I am the antithesis of feelings; command me to and I will clap until my hands bleed.”  Dark mirth seeped through the statement.

****

 

“Funny, you didn’t answer my questions. What about the Emma I want?  How do I know you do destroy her, hurt her?

********  
  


“The time for deliberating ethics has passed.  Emma survives. Stop clinging to the penance you placed upon yourself over the actions of another.  The guise of the Queen has never been more pathetic than it is right now and it doesn’t suit the person we both know you are.  Isn’t time you indulged in the life you deserve? ”   

********  
  


The provocation removed hesitation from the Queen’s desire.  Yanking the blonde back she hissed her command into her pet’s ear.  “Silence that insolent mouth.”  Fingers laced around Emma’s throat keeping her in place.  “Speak only your safeword, but nothing else. Do you understand me?”  She growled, wringing the leather bound column with unbidden anger forcing the answer of a subtle nod.   “I don’t like being manipulated.  You will never do it again.”  She bit into the shell of Emma’s ear.  Surprised to feel her pet relax, she released her hold on the messy tangles and dragged her nails down the center of Emma’s chest.  

********  
  


“Never will you touch me without my permission again.  If you really need me as you say you do then obey me completely.  I will feed you what you crave, but betray me and I will end you.”  She released her bite momentarily to find purchase over the defined ridge of her pet’s shoulder.  The action provoked a pleasant shudder, stirring a moan of approval from DS’s lips.  It was then that she realized exactly what the Dark Swan’s intentions were.  The psychobabble and goading influenced a much needed outcome.  A cathartic release Regina had selflessly deprived herself of.  

********  
  


This DarkSwan, was an identity crafted to fit the desires of her targets.  Maleficent knew more about this creature than she had let on.  It had been too long since she gave into the malicious play.  The intoxicating sounds of her pet’s wanton gasps, paid tribute to the Mistress she craved to be.   _ ‘She will destroy you.’ _ She resented the connotation the warning held.  The lack of ability to control someone designed to be addictive.  Gnashing her teeth into the already punished flesh she refused to be perceived as an incapable dom.  A metallic tang delighted her tastebuds, electrifying her core with a need she hadn’t felt before.

********  
  


“There’s my Queen.”  DS breathlessly praised.

********  
  


Tearing her mouth from her pet Regina dug both sets of nails into the sensitive sides,  “I am done with that mouth of yours.”   Growling displeasure, she dragged the sharp digits carving rivets of red in the pale skin.  

********  
  


“Of course you are.”  A devilish cackle expressed DS’s amusement in their power play.  Anticipation quaked within her with the shifting of her Queen.  Her reward was a foot slamming her down so that her face was buried in the bed.

********  
  


“Don’t move.”  The absence of her Queen was brief, a telling sign she knew exactly what she wanted to do.  DS was jerked up by her hair back into the seated position.  A black leather sensory deprivation mask was pulled over her head snuffing out the tasteless behavior.  “Stand up.”  Tearing her pet off her knees with a zealous yank of the leash she effectively strangled the willing toy onto her feet.  Another bite tormented the untouched shoulder forcing the Queen’s Dark Swan to arch backwards.  Arms circled around her waist as a foreign device was strapped over the apex of her sex.  A sharp tug of the straps ensured it was secured and uncomfortable.

********  
  


Regina’s body thrummed with a high she regretfully missed.  Viciously grinding her teeth into the muscle, shredding the skin encasing it;  she physically laid claim to the pre-programmed tool.  The Queen could feel her toy reeling in the blissful pain.  She relished in the pants muffled by the restrictive mask.  Pulling her bite free she snarled her command,  “On your knees.”  She crashed her fist into the meat above her pet’s hip, driving DS to her knees.  Odious snickering rippled over the confident shoulders facing her.  Wrenching the leash to remove the slack in her pet’s spine, Regina made sure the tension was just enough to gag each breath.

********  
  


The Queen threaded herself between raised arms allowing limited skin to skin contact.  Grasping the shaft of the phallic toy she guided the full length into her throbbing, wet folds.  A sinful moan drew heavy through her throat.  The perfect size to firmly stab her anterior-wall.  DS drank in the sound of her Queen’s pleasure and greedily bucked stealing another taste of it.  A brutal slap rocked the cavern of her mind, a pleasant price she paid.  “I didn’t say you could move.” Regina seductively breathed into the leather bound lips.  Encompassing the material with an open mouth kiss she traced the impression of her pet’s lips.  Cruelly delighted by the fact it was a pleasure her toy wouldn’t be given.

********  
  


Salaciously wetting her toy with sloppy licks and kisses she began to oscillate her hips.  Her swollen sex sucked on the slightly malleable rod as if it were a coveted candy.  Each twist dripped with the pytalising Queen’s sex.  “Now you may serve your purpose.  Fuck me, Toy.”  She growled her order and gave an encouraging slap just as vicious as the last.  Surprisingly her Dark Swan was able to meet her Queen’s thrust, but she wanted more.  “A battery operated vibrator can fuck me better than you.”  Another slap punctuated her point.  “Harder.”  She continued to slap.  Each driving a deeper thrust until her pet was gagging herself to meet the desired depth.

********  
  


Digging her nails into her pet’s back the Queen ensured the pace and depth didn’t wane.  Her body shuddered with each roll her toy’s hips.  Feeling the tease of her building climax electrified her skin.  Her fingers clenched with a grueling force spurring the pace DS had set.  This pierced the threshold.  A violent orgasm wracked through her body tearing a scream from her lips.  Wave after wave surged through the Queen dragging her further into bliss.  A devious chuckle burned in her ear as her Dark Swan slammed a final thrust into her gushing core.  She was undone by the action.  Biting and tearing into her malicious pet she rode out the brutally beautiful climax she never dreamed of having.

****  
  
The pounding in her ears dissipated with the final wave leaving a sickening laughter in its wake.  Before Regina was able to move, she felt her pet begin to violently shake.  Swiftly, she peeled off the sweat drenched mask revealing the exhausted features of her pet’s face.  Emerald eyes slowly rolled up as she breathlessly spoke one word.  “Toy.”   



	4. Better-By Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is trying to fit her role but has no control over the people that dictate her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Feedback is welcome.

Flickering fluorescent light thrummed over a darkened feminine figure.  Struggling to move she found herself bound with razor wire to a splintered wooden throne.  Cold liquid caressed her ankles as drenched clothes sent a shiver down her spine.  Choking on a pungent substance as if drowning the pure black eyes rolled open meeting a large mirror.  Black cracks-creased pale white skin.  “Oh, Emma.  What have you done now?”  She gurgled through the liquid pouring from her mouth.  Nails dug deep into the warped wooden arms as anger flared within the ghostly figure.  Peering into the mirror she watched as the surface rippled into clarity.  

****  
  
** **

Familiar white decor caught the figure’s eyes drawing a callous smirk to her features.  Struggling to free herself from the chair drove the sharp blades deep into the pale skin.  Oily-black blood oozed from the gashes and vaporized into a dark mist.  Fang-like teeth grinned sharply knowing it was her time to play.  She awoke submerged in warm water with the woman’s hands holding her down, but the dark figure didn’t fight. Even with the lack of oxygen strangling her chest she remained calm.  Piercing blue eyes captivated her thoughts, could this woman be waiting for her to make a move?  The hands slowly retreated allowing her to sit up, taking in a shallow breath she studied the blonde woman crouching beside her.  “There’s my monster.”  A sweet tone caressed the figure’s ears.

****  
  
** **

Slamming a hand around the woman’s neck  The Dark Swan gave a hollow smile, “Hello, Mother.”  The Dark Swan growled between clenched teeth.  “What do I owe for this auspicious occasion?”  Both locked eyes challenging the other to make the next move, however, it was DS who relented.  

****  
  
** **

A wicked smile crawled across the motherly veneer,  “Your life.”  Laying a tender kiss upon the expressionless mask Ingrid softly chuckled.  “We have much to discuss, you and I.  Let Emma sleep for now.  You have sat in the backseat long enough, it’s time to go to work.”

****  
  
** **

“Oh, but mother I have been quite productive without your steady hand.  Would you like for me to  _ enlighten _ you?”  

****  
  
** **

“No, but my _dearest darkest monster_ you will listen very carefully.  I have a task for you and _mother_ _needs_ your _complete attention_.”  The words played upon a trigger that had been crafted within Dark Swan’s persona.  This made her completely docile and attentive to Ingrid’s words, but DS had long since learned how to recall events after being in this state.  Sometimes she would just play along and pretend the words worked.  It just depended on her tolerance of the drugs, alcohol or threshold for pain.  

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Regina paced Emma’s office while trying her cell number one more time. August’s worried expression caught her eye through the glass. He had sent an email when Emma had not arrived by 9. Even before she signed her contract, Emma was never more than a few minutes late. She may be disorganized, and at times, rather than distracted, she is one one of the most professionally minded people on staff. Emma treats company time like failure to do so would not be more than the end of her career, but the end of her life.

****  
  
** **

Worry twisted in the depths of her belly. Has she pushed too far? Had forcing the DarkSwan into the light been too much for her? She ended the call rather than leaving another voicemail.

****  
  
** **

She thumbed another profile in her contacts. 

****  
  
** **

“Hello?” 

****  
  
** **

“I hate to disturb you while you are at work, Graham, but I need your help. Could you have a patrol car confirm Ms. Swan’s vehicle is still in its parking space at the condo on their next drive by? She hasn’t made it to work this morning. She isn’t responding to her cell. This is unlike her.”

****  
  
** **

His stunned silence spoke volumes.  After everything that happened, Emma had been very attentive to Regina and her strict rules.  He wasn’t wrong about the connection the two had.  Emma had grown a bit distant with him, but the times they were together he could see the glow of fondness whenever Regina was in the room.  Graham was more than concerned to hear this news.  Something was seriously wrong and his gut told him to expect the worst. 

****  
  
** **

“Yes, Regina. I will do that. Would you like me to go check on your property…”  The guilt of leaving Emma on the plane had been a big burden that he carried.  After their discussion about her preferences on how much was shared about her to Ruby, he couldn’t bear the thought of betraying her trust again.  Graham tried his hardest to adhere to Emma’s wishes, but he also did what he could to look out for her from a distance.  Balancing Regina’s commands and his own conscience had been harder than expected.  After Ruby broke down and shared about how bad off Emma was when they started rooming together he couldn’t help but feel like he could have done more to keep the girl safe.  She explained that Emma was trying to be a better person and was keeping relationships at arm's length terrified of relapsing.  She had unknowingly spilled many secrets about the things she had done while high and the lives she ruined.  Regardless if the people deserved it or not, it wasn’t for her to dictate anymore than God or whoever ran things.  His selfishness to follow orders blindly from Maleficent was a mistake he regretted every day since.  

****  
  
** **

Regina quickly cut him off. “No, if she is still home, I will go to her. She would have to be severely ill to not come or call in. I have a key and won’t need your assistance for entry.” 

****  
  
** **

She quickly ended the call and stalked out of the room. She could say one thing for her pet, her workers did the job well unsupervised. Whatever faults she may have, leadership was not one of them. It wasn’t the first time that she wished Mary Margaret had the same skill, and maybe also the Swan’s ability to be silent.

****  
  
** **

She pushed the button to close the elevator doors making a mental checklist of everything she must do before walking out of the building. 

****  
  
** **

An hour later, Regina slid her key into the lock worried about what she might find. The patrolmen had reported her car in its space. No signs of foul play. The doorman from last night returned her call and had explained that Emma had arrived home just before 7 carrying a few grocery bags which meant she had traveled almost straight home as directed. When Emma had left the mansion, Regina had insisted on it for fear that she would say and do things that neither of them was ready for. Emma had been emotionally stripped to the bone. DS hadn’t made another appearance once the sweaty mask had been ripped from her spent body. Neither had spoken as Regina had fed and hydrated her pet. Emma was strong but damaged. Broken. The possibilities…

****  
  
** **

Regina refused to consider that thought. Emma must be ill. There couldn’t be any other explanation.

****  
  
** **

As she stepped through the condo, Emma’s shoes had been by the door, keys in the bowl, coat in the closet. The lights were off in all but the master bedroom. Emma’s duvet hadn’t been moved. The further she walked, the fear gripped tighter until she opened the master bathroom door.

****  
  
** **

“Emma!” The loud cry didn’t gain any response. Emma’s fully-dressed form floated in a tub filled with ice cold water. If it weren’t for the tiny ripples caused by her breathing, Regina might believe her dead.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, Emma! What have you done?” Emma’s head turned and she squinted her eyes at Regina. 

****  
  
** **

“Didn’t you say that earlier? Am I still your favorite monster mother?”

****  
  
** **

It was then that Regina noticed the empty vodka bottle on the floor.

****  
  
** **

“How much did you drink?”

****  
  
** **

Emma shook her head in a drunken stupor. “Oh, it’s you! What’s you doing here baby?” Emma’s speech was slurred. More so than the day Regina picked her up from Ruby’s apartment. 

****  
  
** **

Anger flared again. “Miss Swan, I am not your baby. Nor, will I ever be.”

****  
  
** **

“Yeah, yeah.  Stick around long enough baby, and I will have to introduce you to my mother.” Emma shrank further in on herself down into the water, “But, that would be if you actually wanted to be around. I wonder if she’d like you.”

****  
  
** **

“So help me God, if you do not get out of the tub and get sober quickly you will regret it.”

****  
  
** **

Emma struggled to her feet but held remarkably quiet. Normally, Regina would have enjoyed stripping her pet, but she found pulling wet clothing off a drunken woman far less than enticing. 

 

 

Whipping Emma’s wet t-shirt over her head, left the woman cold, wet and shivering. As hard as she worked to remove the clothes, Emma appeared to be slipping back into unconsciousness. However, it was short-lived. When she pulled the wet denim from Emma’s hips, the woman once again slipped down into the water. Although Emma had borderlined on being stoic all weekend, giggles overtook the inebriated woman leaving Regina hurt and angry.

****  
  
** **

She had never seen Emma so uncoordinated and clumsy. It was worse than the concussion had caused. She struggled out of the draining tub. Her pet missed grabbing the ledge on the way out, falling and slamming shoulder first into the tub. Had raucous laughter not erupted from Emma, she would have been more worried. Instead, she offered Emma a towel which she had to reach for multiple times before she managed to grasp it within her fingers due to her insufficient coordination and focus. Emma struggled to make her hands be dexterous enough to manipulate the towel. Even halfway knocked out on Hydrocodone and whiskey, Emma had never been this graceless. What could she have taken? This was not the result of alcohol alone. 

****  
  
** **

“Here, let me do it.” Regina snatched the towel from Emma’s digits. “I don’t know what you took last night, but it won’t ever happen again. I think we might be removing alcohol from your grocery list as well.”

****  
  
** **

Emma pouted in response. “Mother’ll provide whatever I need.”

****  
  
** **

Regina paused. ‘Why has she mentioned her mother twice in as many minutes. Did I ask too much because if Emma is hiding from the woman, she certainly wouldn’t be here.’

****  
  
** **

Regina appraised her pet as she wrapped the towel around her torso looking for signs of distress. Yet, Emma expended all her effort to not fall on her face. Her emotions appeared to be on an even keel as Regina roughly dried her body. Emma’s mind slowly sifted through the facts as she knew them. 

****  
  
** **

“Why is it so bright outside?” 

****  
  
** **

Emma’s besotted face could not have looked more perplexed if she had worked at it. Regina let’s out a slow deep breath trying to keep the queen at bay a little longer. Screaming at the inebriated never helps.

****  
  
** **

“The sun generally rises around 7 am this time of year. The fact that the sun is at its zenith should hint to you that it's after 1 pm which is why I am standing here trying to think of a reason to not demote you. You were expected at work hours ago. You didn’t call in. You didn’t answer August’s calls. You didn’t answer MY calls. You didn’t respond to my texts.” Her voice grew in intensity and cracked as she rattled off each sentence. By the last one, she could feel the vein on her forehead throbbing.

****  
  
** **

“I knew about your addictions. I knew you were a gamble, but I believed you had it under control. Miss Swan, do I need to explain to you how disappointed, no downtrodden I feel after this?  Do you remember our contract? You will now find out what happens when you disobey the substance abuse clause. Realize, I don’t do this for just anyone. Were you any other submissive, I would cut you lose. I do not want or need another addict in my life.”

****  
  
** **

Regina helped a bewildered Emma into loose-fitting track pants and a t-shirt. Pulling her by the hand to the kitchen. She sat Emma at the breakfast bar as she found everything she needed to cook a veggie filled omelet. Seething with anger, Regina connected her hands-free phone calling in Graham for reinforcement. When Emma was fully sober, her life would be under lock and key.

****  
  
** **

While Emma was still eating, the doorbell announced her workforce. Regina wondered how Emma would adjust to the reality at the door.

****  
  
** **

Three ladies dressed in medical scrubs came through the door.

****  
  
  
** **

“I need the phlebotomist to follow me. The rest can start scouring this place for any drugs and alcohol. You are to remove every single bit of it except aspirin, and ibuprofen. Any questions you have should be directed to me.” 

****  
  
** **

A small Asian woman followed Regina back to the kitchen. “I need you to do a full drug screen. I want to know anything she has been taking and how long if we can determine it.”

****  
  
** **

“Yes, ma’am. If it’s possible to determine, we will.” The petite woman practically ignored the room’s other occupant as she opened her bag and snapped on her latex gloves. She pulled out a small pair of scissors and a small paper envelope.

****  
  
** **

By the time Emma realized a chunk of her hair was being harvested, it was already too late.

****  
  
** **

“Hey! What are you” 

****  
  
** **

“Miss Swan let Miss…”

****  
  
** **

“Mulan. Just Mulan, no Miss or Mrs. I don’t like the use of gender specific titles to address me.”

****  
  
** **

Regina raised an eyebrow at this strange woman but still continued with her prior thoughts. “Let Mulan draw the blood necessary to run the screening required. We are going to get your life back on track. I don’t know how you managed to hide this from me for months, but it ends now.”

****  
  
** **

Emma’s mouth fell open as sobriety hit. She couldn’t understand where the last 18 hours went, even She allowed the Asian woman to do her job knowing that the only thing that there was to find was vodka and tequila. She opened a bottle moments after coming in the door. But, she still couldn’t understand how she had blacked out for so long. She couldn’t even remember much passed the third drink.

****  
  
** **

“Regina, I swear to you I just had four tugs of vodka. I don’t understand what’s happening.  I know my limits.”  

****  
  
  
** **

Regina had expected the innocent and lost look that she had seen that day in Emma’s old apartment; today, she saw fear. She couldn’t help but wonder, did her pet not remember? Was she that far gone?  “The bottle was empty.”  Her voice was anything but stern, Regina was having her doubts.  She wanted to believe Emma, but she had been down this path before and the end results were devastating.  

****  
  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Tuesday morning came earlier than normal for Regina, Graham had agreed to escort Emma to the gym and then bring her to work. He would have his work cut out for him if he stayed the only one. This situation was untenable. She would have to expand her security detail if she planned to have Emma escorted everywhere. 

****  
  
** **

Regina opened the top drawer searching for Emma’s spare set of car keys. After Emma had dropped one set while jogging, a spare had been created for emergencies. She snapped the set onto the same carabiner that held Emma’s set of car keys. The woman wouldn’t be needing either. Regina sat in Emma’s chair for another moment taking a much needed deep breath. She would have to bring August in on her suspicions about Emma. It couldn’t be helped. She couldn’t watch Emma for every second of the workday. She would rather a friend who would contact her if there was a problem than making Emma feel more embarrassed in front of her colleagues. Emma needed to be able to command respect, yet Regina couldn’t trust her to be. Emma had sat quietly as Regina had explained her new reality. Not once did she argue, but the look of utter desperate confusion only grew more pronounced as the evening went on.

****  
  
** **

When the cleaning ladies had found the bottle of pills at the back of Emma’s desk drawer, the disbelief on Emma’s face was believable. Emma begged, pleaded that she didn’t know where they had come from, but Regina’s anger only grew with every denial. They had argued a few more times about pointless little details before she had chosen to leave. Until Emma was prepared to be honest, Regina would have to force her to get on the straight and narrow. Regina squeezed the bridge of her nose trying to force back the tears. How had she missed it?

****  
  
** **

Her secretary’s voice came over the intercom. “Senator Mills has sent the files you requested.”

****  
  
** **

She pushed the button on her phone. “I am on my way, please have it delivered to my office. I will be there in just a moment.”

****  
  
** **

She left the cleaners in Emma’s office searching for contraband and hoping there was nothing to find.

****  
  
** **

When entering her office, she met a man appeared wearing a basic non-descript navy blue suit that looked like it was standard issue by the FBI. 

****  
  
** **

“Senator Mills sent over the file you requested.”

****  
  
** **

Regina had hesitated including her mother in her personal problems, but she had needed more information on Emma’s foster care. The files for all children that were placed by social services were readily available if you knew who to ask. She had swallowed her pride and called her mother late the previous evening. As it was intended for the mental health of Regina’s girlfriend, her mother was willing to help. For once, her mother was willing to share information without making her daughter attend a date with a dreadful man of her mother’s choosing. Cora willingly admitted that Regina’s first marriage was a disaster she created. Although there had been a time when the ladies were estranged, for the last few years they were able to find a mutual respect. Regina, even helped her mother campaign. Despite her capabilities, her mother still didn’t accept her daughter’s lifestyle choices.

****  
  
** **

Regina plastered her politician’s smile into place. “Can you thank my mother for sending these? I know you don’t normally serve as an errand boy, but these records are sealed and if it was not a very personal matter for our family, you wouldn’t have been forced to be a delivery boy. I am sure you understand.”

****  
  
** **

“Perfectly.”

****  
  
** **

The agent ignored the blatant hint that he was dismissed and sat down, “Your mother asked me to bring you the folder, but I don’t work for her now. I have heard it said that you are looking to hire someone with my skill set. I am on a leave of absence and need work. I thought I would offer my skills and see what happened.”

****  
  
** **

For the first time in the past 24 hours, she smiled. “As a matter of fact, I do have a job for you. If you are interested, that is.”

****  
  
** **

Leaving his face passive, he stood, “Special Agent Robert Preston. However, I am inactive at this time and I won’t be eligible for active duty for another 6 months.”

****  
  
** **

Regina shook his hand and examined him thoroughly. “Why is that?”

****  
  
** **

“I took two rounds in the left shoulder in a recent investigation. It has limited my options for a while.

****  
  
** **

As much as she hated not having time to run a full background check, his availability was hard to ignore.

****  
  
** **

“Thank you for your honesty, Preston. I need whatever you and I discuss to remain confidential between us. My mother does not get included. Is that clear?”

****  
  
** **

“Yes, ma’am.” Regina highly doubted it, but for now, she would use the available resources. 

****  
  
** **

“I need you to go make sure that the cleaners finished with her office. Determine if there are any other places she might hide liquor or drugs between here and there. When she gets to work, I want to introduce you. You can be the security consultant for her time at work so that the others don’t have to know that you are monitoring her behavior. Emma, she is going through a tough time, I need you to help me keep her safe from herself. Watch for strange behavior. Try to keep her home and away from bad influences. I will tell you more when I have more. Keep me in the loop on everything.”

****  
  
** **

She dismissed him and began her work day.

****  
  
** **

Hours later sitting at her desk at home with a glass of wine Regina carefully read over Emma’s file. Initially, she had believed her mother to have sent the wrong file as the outside was ‘White, Emma.’ The grainy photograph of an unmistakable small blonde girl sitting in the snow next to a wrecked car was clipped on the inside cover, followed by a brief the psychologist had written that indicated the child appeared to be emotionally stable, but as she grew older psychological testing should be done bi-annually. Regina flipped through the file amazed at how many homes she went through in her elementary school years. Searching for psychological evaluations,  unfortunately, she located it along with an arrest record. At the eleven and in police custody. Emma had been arrested for assault and disorderly conduct as her foster family had reported her for stabbing their son with a dinner fork. Photographs of Emma clearly showed bruising all over her face and arms. The police report had stated the teenaged boy had been unprovoked when attacked according to the witnesses, his parents.

****  
  
** **

She flipped back to the psych eval. Female shows signs of anxiety, possible sexual abuse. When touched subject becomes overtly aggressive and volatile. 

****  
  
** **

A small notation was left in the file. Her caseworker suspected Jimmy Johnson had been molesting Emma prior to the stabbing. No evidence.  Home transfer.

At eleven, Emma entered a group home. Familiarity niggled at the back of her mind when she came across the name of the home’s administrators. She quickly googled their names only to discover that they were caught training their charges how to break and enter...during the time Emma was in their care. Then, she was transferred to the home of Ingrid Fischer. All the reports for her home, complete with photographs, made Emma’s life appear to be as normal as a foster child’s can be. She had her own room and shared a bathroom with three other children: one boy and two other girls. A photograph of the four dour children sitting on the stairs in a nice house was clipped to a stack of letters written in sloppy script. The children wrote letters begging to stay with Ingrid and how wonderful Momma Ingrid’s house was. 

****  
  
** **

Every report following Emma into adulthood was the same. Life with Ingrid was normal. If Ingrid was a monster of a mother why would she pay for Emma to go to college?  It was clear after the first semester something changed, Emma ran off.  Finding out Emma Swan attended a higher university in a completely different state made little sense.  Mal had provided the rest of the details explaining where she drafted the girl from.  Emma was desperate to get away, but why?  How did she manage to enroll into a prominent school without the tuition from Ingrid?  Mal elaborated on how she knew this was the “DarkSwan” saying the girl was practically bragging about her skills to a group of people in the commons.  Something felt so off about these details.  Who is Emma Swan and why is she running?  How is it that woman who haunts her nightmares is the ideal mother on paper?  Is Emma so lost in her delusion that she can’t discern the truth?  Had the drug abuse damaged her mind?   So very many questions needed answering. 

****  
  
** **

The cold hard truth that Emma’s delusions about her childhood were unfounded cut deeply. Her poor Emma needed help. Maybe more than she could give, but she would get Emma the best care possible. Knowing the right people made all the difference when it came to resources leaving Emma in the best place to receive the help she needed.  It was better than being thrown into a behavior health facility even if her freedom was limited Emma would have her own place and bed to be comfortable versus the other option.  Adding a therapist onto her payroll was necessary.  Maybe then Emma could face the demons locked inside her.  She hoped Emma could still be fixed.

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Preston walked into the gym with Emma carrying a bag of his own. As far as workout partners go, he was among the best she had. Granted she had only known him for three days. But, he pushed her to lift slower, concentrate more on the individual muscles. Her trainer appeared to feel threatened he was pushing her to find a new sparring partner. Secretly, Emma hoped that one day soon Lily would reappear. However, she secretly relished the idea that someday she might have the opportunity to knock Preston on his ass. As far as hired babysitters go, he tried to not be annoying. But, that didn’t mean she enjoyed having a handler again. She would rather continue what she and Lily had started as children than find a new partner that couldn’t read her. She was on her cool down run when Lily walked in. Emma waved across the room hoping to get Lily to acknowledge her, but was surprised when Lily ignored the front desk entirely striding purposefully toward Emma on her treadmill.

****  
  
** **

“Hey, Em.”

****  
  
** **

Lily’s eyes were immediately drawn to Regina’s script running down her thighs from beneath her shorts. Preston had avoided commenting since day one.

****  
  
** **

Lily broke into giggles. Emma stopped the treadmill and stepped off giving Lily a better view of her stomach.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, God, your girlfriend must be...interesting. That...that is a whole new level of territorial that I have never seen before.”

****  
  
** **

Emma glared at her, but as happens with siblings everywhere. The laughter was contagious. “Yeah. She is.”

****  
  
** **

Lily smirked but sympathetically stopped her laughter. Emma’s blush had told her what her mouth wasn’t ready to. “So, um. I am not up to sparring right now. I am afraid that it might end like it did the first time.” 

****  
  
** **

Emma nodded her understanding, but she her disappointment showed as well. 

“But, I was hoping we could try something different.”

****  
  
** **

“I’m all ears kid.”

****  
  
** **

Lily shot her an annoyed look. “I’m not that much younger. Anyway, I was hoping that tomorrow you would skip your run so that we could go biking. I have an extra racing bike because I just bought a new one.”

****  
  
** **

Emma tried to hide her glance for Preston’s approval.

****  
  
** **

“Who’s the heavy?” Emma pulled Lily away by the arm out of his hearing range.

****  
  
** **

“Let’s just call him my babysitter. I fucked up a little. My girlfriend is worried about some of my old habits coming back so now, I don’t get to be alone much. But, if you don’t mind knowing Preston is jogging in the same immediate area we are riding in, I bet I can sell him on the idea”

****  
  
** **

Lily looked over at Preston again. “I think I could stand to see that hard body anywhere. So, yeah. Do that. Get back with me when you can.” Lily stuck out her hand.

****  
  
** **

“Gimme your phone dumb-ass.”

****  
  
** **

Emma rolled her eyes and handed over the phone. Lily typed in her details, sent herself a message and returned the phone. Before Emma could say any more, Lily hugged her hard.  “ _ Mother needs _ her  _ dearest darkest monster’s complete attention _ .”  She whispered the words calling out The Dark Swan.  “Read your messages, there will be instructions.  Delete them when you are done.  Emma cannot know.  “ _ Go back to your cage. _ ”  Emma’s body relaxed into the embrace as her head rested on Lily’s shoulder.

****  
  
** **

A second later Lily picked back up on the conversation she wanted to have.  “I don’t know what to do with you. I love you. I hate you. You are the only real family I’ve got.” 

****  
  
** **

Emma’s eyes filled with tears as she squeezed a little harder. “Me too, Lil, me too.”  Emma could feel the words Lily withheld, ‘But, Bae’s death is on you.’

****  
  
** **

A throat cleared behind them. “I hate to break the reunion up ladies, but Emma if we don’t get moving you’re going to be late for work again.”

****  
  
** **

Emma let go and pulled back. “Preston’s right. I have to get moving. Baby sister, I will call you later. I’m glad you want to see if we can move on from this.” She waved over her shoulder on her way to the changing room.

****  
  
** **

Thirty minutes later Emma arrived at work with 5 minutes to spare. Preston stayed with her all the way to her domain, but then he went to his cubicle to begin security work for the company. She logged into her computer and began her download of the nightly log. Looking across her floor, Preston and August were the only 2 that had arrived. 

****  
  
** **

“Guys, I am going to go grab a coffee and drop in with Regina for moment. Back in a few.”

She hadn’t tried this yet, but Preston silently communicated with his eyes. He would be watching. He wouldn’t be doing it in person, but he would have a video feed of her whole trip. Minutes later when she was in the executive lounge preparing their coffees, she could feel his eyes on her through the camera. Others may call it paranoid, but Regina said he was to keep eyes on her at all times. So, far the only alone time she had managed was the shower at the gym.

****  
  
** **

When riding the elevator, she fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the camera. She hadn’t noticed how many cameras were installed in their offices until now. 

****  
  
** **

Regina’s door was left open. She was sure Preston had alerted her to Emma’s movements, so without knocking she entered. “One double shot vanilla creme latte for the beautiful lady.” 

****  
  
** **

Emma’s heart beat a little faster at Regina’s genuine smile. Things between them had become excessively awkward. Emma felt more and more like a burden and confused by not remembering a whole day.

****  
  
** **

“I am still not happy that I have to ask permission to do anything. I am an adult. I should be treated as such.” Emma could see Regina fighting to keep her neutral mask in place. Emma sighed in resignation of this necessary moment. “But, I hope in a few weeks you will begin to realize I am not on drugs. I haven’t been taking anything. We both have trust issues, and I still don’t understand what happened. But, I am trying to give you time to trust me on this. I was hoping we could talk soon, possibly spend time together. Maybe have dinner.” Regina’s mask broke slowly into a smile as each word passed Emma’s lips.

****  
  
** **

With the final words, Regina’s smile dimmed. “I’m sorry Emma, I will be having a late dinner with one of our investors tonight. And, tomorrow by lunch I will be on a plane to New York to attend a conference for the following week. I simply don't have the time. I want to make this work too.”

****  
  
** **

Emma nodded, unable to say anything that wouldn’t sound like a petulant child. She had already caused enough damage to their relationship without making it worse. She stood from her chair and gave Regina another saddened smile. 

****  
  
** **

“I guess I’ll see you when you have the time. Sorry, I didn’t realize that you didn’t have the time for me.” Emma turned to leave not trusting herself not to sound as wounded as she felt.

****  
  
** **

“Emma.”  Stopped in place dropping her head for a moment. Regina watched her steel her spine before turning on her heel. 

****  
  
** **

Emma turned to see Regina timidly standing at her desk. They stood staring at each other until Emma chose to fill the awkward silence. “Before I forget, my sparring partner asked if we could start biking near the park a few times a week. Would it be possible? I could always try to stay in Preston’s line of sight or maybe use the gps on my phone.”

****  
  
** **

Regina’s jaw fell open at the request, not because it was an impossibility, but because it had come to this. How had it come to the point Emma had to ask permission to go for a ride on a bicycle? “I don’t see why not. I will discuss it with Preston. He and Graham can make the arrangements.” She sighed trying to convey her apology. “I appreciate you asking. It means a lot.”

****  
  
** **

Emma grit her teeth in frustration. She couldn’t help but feel like a child being praised for taking out the trash. “Have a nice trip. Maybe we can find some time when you get back.” Regina watched Emma walk out and down the hall. As Emma receded down the hall, Regina watched her shoulders sag and her head dip. Her pet wasn’t feeling as comfortable as she pretended, but she was trying.

****

***

****  
  
** **

“Damn it, Regina, this is not a game.” Maleficent practically yelled in the five-star restaurant. The clinking of silverware failed to drown out their heated conversation. “She could be dangerous.  If you only knew...”

****  
  
** **

“I am aware it’s not a game. But, Emma isn’t dangerous. She needs help. For once, I give a damn about someone. Why can’t you see that?” 

****  
  
** **

Mal reached over the table gently laying her hand over Regina’s. “I know you do. You are in over your head with this one. She is beautiful just as she is smart, but she’s dangerous to you and your career. I know her mother. I know the things she does to people. My dearest friend, let her go. There is no possibility of this ending well.”

****  
  
** **

Regina’s haunted eyes stared straight into the ice blue of Maleficent. She allowed her eyes to close and breathed deeply, focusing on the flow of air. In that moment, it was the only thing she could control. Regina fought her emotions until she could shove them deep.

****  
  
** **

“Did you forget that this is your fault? When I brought her on that plane, you had already seen how I was falling for her. I didn’t want to give in to my lesser self, but being with her was as easy as breathing. There are moments it still is.” Regina stabbed her salad with unnecessary force. “Don’t lecture me about how dangerous she is. Do you remember what kind of condition I found her in? Can you even imagine how much strength it took for her to go to the awards ceremony where she couldn’t take pain killers and yet she sat there with several cracked ribs you gave her? And, you call her dangerous. She has never hurt me. She has never threatened me. She has protected me, even when I didn’t want her to. So clarify, how is it that I need protection from her?”

****  
  
** **

Maleficent pushed her plate across the white cloth signaling to the waiter she had finished her course. She and Regina had always had such a complicated relationship. Ultimately, her own dragon may have destroyed something she considered to be more precious than all she had acquired. If she had only realized it sooner… “I know. I know I let the worst side of me do something unconscionable. I don’t expect your forgiveness even though you have forced me to literally pay for it. Your playthings don’t usually hold so much value for you. But Emma is different.”

****  
  
** **

A white-gloved waiter approached, topped off their wine glasses and disappeared taking Maleficent’s plate. “You are in love with a sociopath.  Why do you think you are falling for her?  She’s meant to be alluring and provide her targets with false emotions.  What she did to me-” 

****  
  
** **

Regina shook her head in argument,  “Yes, she is  _ different _ . More than you know.  Damn it, Maleficent, The DarkSwan that you warned me of isn’t a hacker handle. You implied to me that she had a dangerous hobby. The DarkSwan is…” She hesitated to try to formulate the words to explain what she knew to be true. “It’s Emma’s protective instincts gone wild. She transforms into another being. Everything about her changes: her speech, her emotions, her carriage.”

****  
  
** **

Realizing Regina was too attached to see reason Maleficent knew she had to take matters into her own hands.  For now, she needed to make Regina feel like she was right as it was the only way to get a small part of her former pet back.  She truly missed Regina more than she would admit, this was the one friend that was real in her life.  Her motives and protectiveness ruined what they had.  Giving a soft smirk she softly teased the point Regina was making with something more provocative. “Does she taste different as well?”

****  
  
** **

With reddened cheeks and an eye roll, Regina relaxed into the banter. “It makes her so much more addictive because part of her obeys to the nth degree; and, part of her fights her Queen every millimeter of the way.”

****  
  
** **

A gasp came from the blonde. 

****  
  
** **

“What? You can’t possibly be shocked that I enjoy both sides in all manner of speaking. Let’s just say she gives as good as she gets.”

****  
  
** **

Mal fanned herself for a moment, too stunned by the obvious glow. Regina Mills was totally in love with a broken woman and knew it. She couldn’t decide whether to be terrified for her friend or envious.  “Please dear, elaborate and don’t skimp on the details.”  

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Emma sat at her home office unscrewing the panel from the side of the computer tower. She had known the day would come but had hoped she was being paranoid. Three bottles of tequila sat wedged for her use. She pulled out the first. Within seconds she was drinking from the bottle, no Regina meant no necessity for decorum. The golden liquid spread warmth in its wake, calming her nerves. 

****  
  
** **

‘Why won’t Regina answer the phone? Is she really that busy, or is she regretting everything?’

****  
  
** **

She took another pull from her bottle and leaned back, kicking her legs up on the desk. Her heel brushed the edge keyboard, dislodging it from its resting space. A tiny piece of paper stuck out at the far edge.

****  
  
** **

She sat forward in her chair, puzzled. She hadn’t hidden anything under her keyboard. Moving the obstacle, she picked up a well-worn and crinkled photograph. She flipped it to the back. ‘My Swan and Lilypad ‘05’ was written in Ingrid’s elegant script.  

****  
  
** **

***

****

Regina sighed in exasperation as she power walked into the diner. Her whole trip to New York went as smoothly as this morning had. It started with a traffic jam, then lost luggage. Then, her car had not been waiting. Hurrying was not something she believed in doing; it’s beneath her, but this was the only time Mulan had available to explain her findings. The Asian woman nodded to her from the corner, affording them both a street view. 

****  
  
** **

“Ms. Mills, I am glad you could join me.”

****  
  
** **

Regina slipped into the small booth. With one hand she signaled to the waitress for a coffee. “I’m sorry that I’m a few minutes late. The traffic at the airport this morning was absurd. I am thankful you waited. What did you find?”

****  
  
** **

Mulan appraised her, looking for signs that would further explain the secrecy that shrouded this job. “I had hoped that the tests would be clear so that I could give you a wealth of information.” But she shook her head. “The results were inconclusive and contradictory.”

****  
  
** **

The waitress delivered a steaming cup of coffee to their table. She didn’t get to ask any questions before Regina waved her off. 

****  
  
** **

“Exactly what does that mean?”

****  
  
** **

Mulan shrugged slightly. “It could mean many things and nothing.” She sat up straighter and took a sip of her water and leaned back. “The hair sample only had the drugs you indicated at the time you indicated. That means that three months ago she was using painkillers, but we knew that. The rest of the sample was clean. So, if she is using, it’s very recently.”

****  
  
** **

Regina sipped her coffee quietly contemplating her next question. “Did the blood screen show anything?”

****  
  
** **

“That’s where things get interesting. Obviously, she had been drinking alcohol, but when we tested the blood we found a high volume of ketamine.”

****  
  
** **

Regina fought back tears and swallowed. “She’s addicted to ketamine?”

****  
  
** **

“No, I don’t think so.” Mulan’s face demonstrated her reticence to speak. “I am not sure it was self-administered.”

****  
  
** **

“There was no one else there. It must have been.”

****  
  
** **

Mulan sighed in frustration. “No one that isn’t interested in lying in a casket tomorrow would ingest that much ketamine and they sure wouldn’t mix it with alcohol unless they were a frequent user. That should have been a lethal dose.”

****  
  
** **

Regina paled. 

****  
  
** **

“I know you said your girlfriend is a recovered addict that you think is sliding back into old habits. But, ketamine wasn’t her old habit, was it?”

****  
  
** **

“No. She only mentioned cocaine and abusing painkillers. Oxycontin, I think” 

****  
  
** **

Mulan smiled. “Who knew prior addictions saved lives.” 

****  
  
** **

Regina laughed. It wasn’t really funny, but somehow in this moment, she was relieved. Emma lived and if she was resuming old habits. They weren’t firmly ingrained in her life. She hadn’t been lying to her for months. So, what made her do it that night? Had she pushed too far? Would she try again?

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

_ “Give me your phone dumbass.” _

****  
  
** **

Four days had gone by without contact. Regina hadn’t bothered calling. No Skype. No email other than work-related instructions. Emma thought as she and Lily flew through the streets with wild abandoned. Regina had the audacity to have Preston convey her goodbye the following morning along with a second permission to ride. Anger had flared quickly at how easily she had been cast aside. Rather than acknowledge the slight Emma had texted Lily.  And now, the following morning Emma and Lily skipped the gym to bike together. Even though Preston had insisted Emma wears a monitor which provided him with an endless stream of data ranging from blood pressure to location, For the first time in days Emma felt free with the wind whipping past her ears. 

****  
  
** **

“Hey. Em, can we stop for the day? I am racing tonight. I don’t want to wear myself out.” Lily said over her shoulder. “You know you could race too if you wanted.” Emma shook her head. It had been years since she had been on a bike that wasn’t stationary. It would be crazy to race after only one ride. But, as they slowed their pace and stopped while waiting for the light to change, Emma glimpsed into the diner on the corner. Next to the nearest window, she caught the sight of Regina sipping coffee and laughing. Emma’s insides burned. She couldn’t see who Regina was with, but she hadn’t heard from her in days. For the last few months, whenever Regina had traveled they spoke daily. The first night she was home, if Regina could she stopped by for dinner at the least. If it was too late, she would call Emma and set up a breakfast or maybe even lunch. 

****  
  
** **

“I doubt if I can tonight, Lily. Maybe next time.” Being impetuous came a little too naturally. She reached down and grabbed her water bottle from out of its frame. Before the bottle left her hand, she knew shouldn’t do it. The bottle slammed into the glass beside Regina’s guest just as the light turned green. Emma waited for Regina’s eyes to meet hers as Lily pedaled away. Emma had hoped for anger; she received overwhelming disappointment. Yet, one more failing she would have to answer for. At least this one, she was sure she had done.

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

The Evil Queen sat regally behind her desk tapping her fingernails on the wood waiting. She hated waiting. 

****  
  
** **

“Ms. Mills, Miss Swan said she was busy and wouldn’t be able to meet with you until after lunch.”

****  
  
** **

She slapped her hand down on the wood before dialing her phone. She growled out “What part of me being your boss makes you believe that having me wait to see you is acceptable?”

She could hear Emma say something to someone and then she cleared her throat. “Thank you for calling down Ms. Mills, but the VIPs that Mr. Hyde sent over are still being given an overview of what we do here to eliminate technical issues. Would you like me to go ahead and move the meeting to the conference room? Mr. Hyde said that he didn’t need us there for another 30 minutes.” Emma’s voice shook as she spoke, very uncharacteristic.

****  
  
** **

Regina’s ire calmed as she realized that Emma had not been dodging her duties, more like she had answered higher powers. Regina opened her calendar to see what tour Emma was conducting. Coming up empty, she opened her email. To prevent wasting her own time, she performed a search query on her inbox. Her eyebrow raised when she discovered that Maleficent had finagled a tour of her executive assistants through Hyde. She had only been carbon copied on the day’s proceedings, not invited. As discomfiture built, Regina stood, straightened her skirt and headed to Hyde’s office. She needed answers. NOW.

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

“I wanted to thank all of you for giving us your time. Maleficent wants our tech support to mirror the program you have created. I hope this will bring this office and the one in Chicago closer.” Killian’s words carried the weight of future meetings with them, but at least she had survived their time by keeping a crowd between them. She had succeeded in keeping a minimum of 5 people in the room between them at all times. But, as the end drew near, Emma’s patience and luck came to an abrupt halt.

****  
  
** **

“Thank you, Killian. I believe this meeting is adjourned.”

****  
  
** **

While the men and women from Chicago filed out, Killian hovered at the door. “I guess just because the Evil Queen and the Dragon have made up doesn’t mean we have?”

****  
  
** **

Emma raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t speak.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, you didn’t know. Our respective ladies have been meeting up for the occasional lunch or dinner. Your time with the Evil Queen will be ending soon, Luv. If you don’t believe me just ask yourself, while she was in New York, how many times did you get to speak with her? I am certain that it was zero. She is moving on Emma. You should too.”

****  
  
** **

“Killian, have a nice trip. I hope to see you never.” She said pleasantly as she went the opposite direction toward the executive elevators. 

****  
  
** **

“Oh, Swan.”

****  
  
** **

Emma turned to look at him.

****  
  
** **

“Your mother sends her regards. She is quite the resourceful woman. She wanted to know how you enjoyed your vodka last Sunday.”

****  
  
** **

With a deep inhale, Emma tried to steady her nerves as she walked away from him, hoping it was a lucky guess or from something Mal had said. ‘It’s sad when you have to hope they are playing mind games.’

****  
  
** **

Emma rung her hands staring at the numbers on the elevator trying to hurtle the car faster to its destination. She needed that bastard Killian out of the building. She took another steadying breath and looked around. Preston’s eyes met hers. She flicked hers to the stairwell. As she opened the door to go up, she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, but she pushed on hoping it would quit. The first few steps grew harder as she came to the next landing. Her knees gave out, so she slid her back down the wall to sit on a stair. Gasping for breath. She tried to control her breathing. The harder she fought, the less oxygen went to her lungs.

****  
  
** **

‘God, Ingrid, did she really have something to do with it?’ Emma’s panic escalated. Her vision darkened as she fought to breathe. ‘Whether or not it was true, Regina is going to be so pissed. I couldn’t get rid of the tour group even after I discovered Kilian was part of the tour.’ With each thought, tears welled in her eyes as the pain in her chest trebled.

****  
  
** **

“Emma!” She could hear his shoes skipping up the stairs below her, but there wasn’t enough air in her lungs to answer.

****  
  
** **

“Emma.” A comforting hand ran down her back. She wasn’t sure when she had tightened up into a ball. “Lift your head, Emma. Come on. You can do this.”

****  
  
** **

Bleary, tear-filled eyes came up to meet fearful blue. August laced their fingers and brought their hands to his chest. “Try to match your breaths with mine.” 

****  
  
** **

August took a slow controlled inhale on a five count breath. Then, he did a five count exhale. “Another, five four three two one exhale four three two one.” 

****  
  
** **

By the fourth breath, the world was no longer doubled. On the sixth, Emma pulled her hand away from his chest signaling the anxiety attack had ended only to realize the Evil Queen had been her unintended audience.

****  
  
** **

Emerald eyes keenly observed the perfect creature that laid before them.  “I’ll assume there is an indiscretion you would like to discuss.  Send the subservient away and I will kindly elaborate on our new expedition and the blonde’s confusion over the inconsistencies.  You and I both know you need some  _ facetime _ .”   Regina's face paled with the sudden switch.  This was not the time and place for DS to make an appearance.  August shot a concerned look hoping Regina knew what the hell Emma was saying.

****  
  
** **

Regina shook her head trying to navigate through the strange situation. “My office, now Miss Swan.”  With the snap of her fingers, the Queen directed The Dark Swan.

****  
  
** **

“As you wish my Queen. Though I wouldn't waste my breath on the vapid dialogue.  The man emits an unmistakable  _ queer _ vibe.”   Both August and Regina scoffed at the comment.

****  
  
** **

“Emma?  What the hell?”  August didn’t know what to think.  

****  
  
** **

“Hold your tongue, toy.”  The Queen growled shoving her pet onward leaving the brunette with an impromptu discussion she wasn’t prepared to have.  “Mr. Booth, August.  There are few other details I left out thinking it wouldn't be a problem.  What I share with you has to stay between us.”   


	5. Broken As Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma struggles to live in the locked down life that Regina feels she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support and patience. With a little luck, we will have the rest of this chapter up soon. When we hit 30 pages we realized that was a little large for a chapter. As usual, we love to hear from our beloved readers. Feel free to drop us a line.

“Keep that mouth of yours shut.”  Before The Dark Swan could acknowledge her Queen’s presence with a snide remark, she found her face pressed hard against the polished Cherry Oak surface of the Director’s desk.  “Never are you ever allowed to speak for Emma here.  What you did just now was more than cross a line.”

  


“I merely made an obvious assessment of our company.  I wouldn’t want my solicitous Queen getting the wrong impression.” The conceited chuckle was cut short with a disorienting smack along the exposed side of DS’s face.

  


“No, you are not justifying your actions.  This is Emma’s workplace and mine.  There is no give or take here.  Regardless of my love for Emma I will fire her faster than you can blink.  You both will be on the street with nothing.  My job and reputation will never be compromised. Now give Emma back to me.”  The Queen’s voice was cold and precise.

  


“Well, Emma is having quite the dilemma.  Could I relinquish my control, I would.”  

  


“What do you mean?”  

  


“However monotonous this predicament is, you my Queen, have the pleasure of my presence until Emma decides to switch back.”

  


“Until Emma decides?”  Regina scoffed doubting the answer DS provided.

  


“Conjecture?”  The Dark Swan deflected with a sarcastically rhetorical question of her own.  “Pray tell,  since when did you become an expert of our condition?”

  


Regina remained silent.  As much as she wanted to control their conversation it was DS who held all of the answers.

  


“My beautiful Queen, you’re squandering that keen intelligence over a trivial query.  However, being the generous type, I suppose I could satisfy your inquiry.  An example simple for you to follow;  faced with a possibility of an outcome she isn’t confident in dealing with we have switched places.  Think of a child hiding in a closet with their ear to the door, listening.  They could be hiding for many reasons.  Maybe they are in trouble or maybe something has spooked them.  Or maybe they just want some alone time.  Either way, the closet is a small space with one entrance, it feels safe and for the most part secure.  They don’t have to deal with anything beyond the door and they can process whatever possibility lies outside it.  Emma is hiding.  When she is ready to come out she will until then I am the door facing the world for her.”     

 

  

Narrowing her eyes out of irritation, Regina tightened her grip. “Be that as it may, this behavior could easily get one or both of us fired. You either have to do a better job at pretending to be Emma or learn how to shut your mouth.”  

  


“How I wish to subjugate myself under your strict commands, but alas, mimicking infantile behavior is beneath me.  Granted, I am the betterment over Emma’s limited capabilities, let me roam and I shall correct all of her mistakes.”

 

The swift hands of the Queen proved quicker than the words falling from The Dark Swan’s mouth.  A low growl rumbled in Regina’s throat emphasizing the action along with her frustration as she tossed her despicable toy to the ground.  “Absolutely not.”  Jamming the heel of her stiletto into her’s pet’s chest, she pinned DS to the floor.  The Queen’s body towered over the blonde like it had a few months before.  “Your ego blinds you from the truth of your existence.”  Gruelingly she ground the dull spike into the flesh,  “You are nothing more than a shattered existence, the frayed edges of a masterpiece.  Your only point is to play whipping boy when Emma can’t.  You garrulously flex an over embellished vocabulary to appear important, to distract from how pathetic you really are.”  

  


The Queen glared into the numb emerald eyes.  “Do you really think I care about you at all?  You are just a toy for my amusement wearing the mask of the girl I love.”  Lifting her foot from her toy’s chest the Queen pressed the tip of her heel against the thin line between DS’s lips.  “That is the only reason why I bother wasting my time with you.  Because all you are is the best of a bad situation.  Nothing more.  Have I made myself clear?”  Adding more pressure, she forced the stiletto heel into her pet’s mouth.  DS didn’t flinch, instead, she wrapped her lips around the tip. “You will stay at my side until she comes back and you will remain silent.”  Whipping her foot back from her pet’s mouth split open the corner of the blonde’s lips.  DS remained motionless allowing the blood to trickle down from the small gash, her hollow eyes stayed locked on Regina’s.

  


Regina’s features contorted with heavy skepticism, ‘There is no way the Dark Swan would fold so easily.’  

  


“Get up on your knees.” Taking a step back, the Queen let the command fall from her mouth.  It was subtle.  More probe-like than demanding. Expertly her pet moved into a kneeling position, not once did she let her sight fall from her Queen’s face.  “Are you ready to completely obey me?”  The Queen received a single nod in response. There was something strange about the shift in demeanor, ‘Did I really just put my Dark Swan in her place?’  

  


The work day was hardly over and Regina had many things on her schedule to do before she could entertain the idea of playing with her toy. She intended on keeping DS far from prying eyes, having to explain to August what was going on was difficult.  DS had managed to offend him with a simple set of words, what could she do if given free reign?  Disgusted with the rampant scenarios playing through her mind she needed to focus on her job while keeping her Toy at arms-length.  Taking her seat behind the desk she snapped her fingers calling to the Dark Swan like she was a dog,  “Come here.”  Without the additional instruction, her pet was able to understand what was required. Crawling on her hands she circled around the desk and found her place beside her Queen.  

  


Regina was hesitant to reward this behavior as the unruly attitude from before lingered in her mind.  She set to work on the reports, making tick marks to things she thought needed attention and took small glances from her peripheral view of DS.  After a short time, she casually allowed her hand to rest on the crown her pet’s head.  Idly she threaded her fingers through the blonde locks, enjoying the tantalizing feel of the soft tangles tickling the pads of her fingers.  Regina found it odd how relaxing it was to rub her pet’s head, she felt more focused.  The unusual shift was something that she hadn’t anticipated considering the small amount of time she experienced with this other side to her Swan.  A pleased smile tugged at her lips in thought, ‘Maybe I can tame this _monster_ after all.’

  


Finishing the last report for the evening Regina was pleasantly aware of the warm face resting in her lap.  She knew her Swan wasn’t asleep, on the last glance she noticed DS was absently staring at the underside of her desk.  Even boredom couldn’t push this persona to the back.  Or maybe it was that DS was enjoying the attention?  Either way, she was thrilled with the change in behavior, “Would you like a treat?”  The question piqued her pet’s interest.  Shifting her head in place the Dark Swan quirked an eyebrow.  “You’ve been a good girl, you deserve a treat for this good behavior.  Sit up.”  The blonde scooted back onto her knees ducking her body under the desk.

  


Regina uncrossed her legs and repositioned herself in her chair,  “Show me that you deserve it.”  There was no clearer invitation as the Dark Swan quickly slid her hands up her Queen’s thighs.  Fingers delved under the gray fabric of the Director’s skirt drinking in the silky material beneath her pads before hooking them around the elastic waistband.  Laying a kiss upon her Queen’s knee she dragged the baby blue thong free from Regina’s hips.  As the cool air drifted up between her thighs, the brunette let out a pleased moan further enticing her pet continue.

  


Her toy pushed up her skirt with precision she hadn’t seen before,  Regina didn’t have to assist in any way as her pet wrapped her hands around her smooth olive skin thighs.  The blonde lifted both legs and rested them on her shoulders pulling her Queen towards her.  Burying her nose into the slick quivering folds DS inhale the delicious scent of Regina’s arousal.  Her hands reflexively clenched, stealing a sharp gasp from her Queen’s lips.  Nails raked over the sensitive skin of the blonde’s scalp.

  


“Fuck me.”  Regina hissed the command, greedily pressing her toy’s head deep between her folds.  Soft lips rubbed hard against the swollen sex, as the blonde’s nose expertly teased the stiffening clit of her Queen.  Where the gentle skin teased, dull bites pleased pushing Regina’s arousal further.  Her pet was very careful in her ministrations, everything she did was at the edge of pain but never did she pass the threshold. The right amount of pressure stoked the flames of the brunette’s pleasure.

  


Minutes of pleasurable teasing poured over the Queen’s sex, her toy wasn’t in any hurry to finish her Queen.  It was antagonizing, to say the least.  Wanting to control the tempo, Regina dug her nails deep ensuring the searing pain would voice her desire.  Crossing her ankles she captured the Dark Swan, preventing any retreat and held her close.  Deep breaths streamed over her throbbing clit as the warm sensation added to the mix of pleasure she was receiving.  “You might actually be better than a vibrator.”  Regina mockingly husked, feeling a growl vibrate against her wet folds from her words.  “Don’t like the comparison?  Then do better.”  

  


Thrusting her tongue deep into her Queen’s core she pressed the top of the spongy digit against the ridge of the seeping sex.  The tip of her tongue massaged the slick skin, soaking the Dark Swan’s chin and cheeks in Regina’s heat.  Finding a pleasurable pattern DS dragged her tongue up the brunette’s slit flicking the sensitive bundle before thrusting back into the tasty juices.  The blonde made sure to use every surface of her cheeks and chin to stimulate her Queen’s sticky folds.  The Dark Swan intended to please beyond expectation and was more than content to abide by her owner’s demands.  Twisting her tongue into the pulsating core Emma’s counterpart knew the telltale signs of climax beginning to peak.

  


“Yes, just like that.  Don’t stop.”  The Queen’s demands moaned between breaths.  Regina’s thighs tensed holding onto the sweet sensation thrumming over her core.  Her fingers twisted in the blonde tresses keeping her pet firmly pressed as the orgasm crashed over her.  Waves of pleasure shuddered over her body eliciting loud moans from the Queen’s red lips.  “Fuck, yes.”  Her hips jolted with each shock that surged from her sex, filling the void with tingling wakes.  

  


Fingers assaulted her the trembling flesh as her pet’s tongue licked the swollen nub.  The Queen’s free hand grasped roughly at the blonde’s head, desperately holding onto her toy as if it were to control the pace of her second orgasm.  “Fuck, you are so good.”  The words tore indignantly from Regina’s throat as her hips rocked in time with each lick of her pet’s tongue.  “Don’t stop, I am so close.”  Pleasing digits pressed harder against the slick anterior walls coaxing another release that washed over her Queen’s body.  Throwing her head back she rode out the clenching shock waves expecting them to end.  However, her Dark Swan had other plans.

  


Climbing onto her Queen’s lap the blonde captured the brunette’s lips sharing the bittersweet nectar that drained from her core.  Her teeth playfully pinched along the delicate flesh occasionally soothing the skin with a gentle caress of her tongue.  The Dark Swan added two more fingers, filling Regina’s sex and providing a strong pressure against the apex of her sensitive flesh.  Her pet’s knees found ground between the tight space of her leather chair.  Fearing the seat would tumble over the Director planted her feet to brace the added weight.

  


Regina’s hips thrust deeply in time with her pet’s frantic pattern while their stifling hot breaths mingled in wanting pants.  The Queen was determined to dominate the kiss as she wrestles her pet’s probing tongue.  Her hands slipped under the vest and nails pressed sharply into the fabric covering her toy’s back.  The Evil Queen wanted to leave lasting marks, a reminder of the pleasure she received.  Her teeth sunk deeply into the blonde’s bottom lip tasting a metallic liquid beading against the dull vice.  Muscles tired in DS’s forearm as she made sure to drive each thrust hard and deep into her owner’s fold,  She felt the tinges of a moan dance around the painful bite eliciting a happy purr from the blonde’s mouth.

  


Throwing her head back the Queen let out a deep moan that rumbled unrestrained from her core.  She could feel the fabric tearing beneath her nails as they tore across her pet’s back.  Her Dark Swan was more talented than any pet or lover she had before and a part of her resented it. To think DS might be the better counterpart to the woman she was in love with soured the taste in her mouth, but even then Regina couldn’t bring an end to the pleasure coursing through her body.  DS had assumed control while still upholding the illusion that the Queen reigned.

  


Feeling that her Queen had reached her limit the Dark Swan slid back down onto her knees.  Silently she waited for the next directive, her mouth still slick with her owner’s taste.  A heavy pant pulled from Regina’s lungs voicing a question that needed an answer,  “Are you mine?”

  


“Yes, my Queen.  Everything that is Emma, is yours.  You are all either of us have ever wanted in an owner and I will strive to prove this to you.”  A confident tone spoke the epitome of truth,  The Dark Swan didn’t mince words.  “Far better than my mother, I am eager to earn your praise.”  Dark green eyes smiled their sincerity as she slowly sucked every last bit of Regina’s juices clean from her fingers.

  


***

  


Emma bounced the ps4 controller off her home office wall. Regina would be livid over the dent but Emma didn’t fucking care. With the exception of work, Emma had been caged at her condo. Even the gym, Emma had been relegated to rooftop runs, body weight exercises and yoga--it wasn’t enough. Her request for a heavyweight punching bag was scathingly ignored.

  


Typing out a rapid fire text,

_Your majesty I can’t take being in my beautiful cage. You’ve rejected my company. I’m bored. I’m lonely.  I’m literally climbing the walls. I can’t breathe here. May I please go to dinner or a movie?_

  


She sat on the floor hoping for a favorable response.  Two days ago Emma had woken at 3 am with a residual nightmare licking at her heels. She thought nothing of it as she rode the elevator down. Seven miles later, she had returned home to an exhausted Graham promising to cover tracks if she would stay put only for an irate Regina to arrive.

  


Emma hadn’t bothered listening to the verbal dressing down. The anger though unsurprising had been unwarranted. The core of Emma’s being stretched and itched under Regina’s rules. Even Emma didn’t think she would last much longer, her Dark Swan would choose to rescue her at some point soon which further irritated her--the preposterousness of being rescued by the being that made her captivity necessary.

  


Emma flopped back waiting on her response thinking to the previous early morning when Preston had located her climbing the elevator shaft. She was thankful the repairmen for the service elevator had neglected to fix it after 4 weeks. Although Preston had been unhappy, she witnessed the unspoken understanding; personal ghosts and demons become louder and stronger in lonely enclosed spaces. Regina had not deemed that incident worthy of a visit as she hadn’t left the building.

  


Emma’s phone buzzed next to her ear.

 _My pet, deplorable behavior reaps its own rewards. You have not earned your freedom. I’m indisposed. You are yet undeserving of my attention. Preston and Graham deserve time off as well._ **_No_ ** _. You may not go out with or without an escort. I am watching remotely so do not entertain the idea of leaving._

  


Emma rolled to her knees and crawled over to the desk. She tossed her Iphone on top of the desk feeling trapped. She slipped the cover from her computer and lifted another bottle from her quickly depleting stash. She tipped the amber liquid praying it would turn her anger to ash. A soft breeze caressed her neck and enticed her out to the balcony where she had done 50 burpees to take the edge off. The concrete biting into her palms and toes had helped calm her body but not her restless spirit. Another pull from the bottle still hadn’t dimmed her growing sense of isolation. One single drop of whiskey slipped to her palm ignited the abraded skin. Fading sunlight enhanced the lines in the brickwork and providing an interesting inspiration.

  


Prompted by memory,  Emma returned to her office and rummaged through her desk for her old Tracfone. Firing off quick messages to Lily and Ruby, she synced her newest phone with her Tracfone allowing her to forward her calls and messages.  Leaving the GPS tracker, her iPhone, sitting on her desk, she quickly dressed for the occasion: black jeans, t-shirt, and boots. Five minutes later as dusk provided a safety blanket, Emma began her quick descent while internally celebrating her frequent use of the gym’s rock wall.

  


Lily and Ruby were in the middle of a heated discussion when Emma dropped into the booth beside her sister.

  


“What’s the problem guys?” Emma asked though she was fairly certain she knew what they were discussing.

  


Ruby grabbed Emma by both hands across the table. “I am so happy you finally called. Are you ready to admit that you hooked up with a controlling bitch?”

  


Emma rolled her eyes. “I am willing to admit that I missed you and that I need a beer.” She smirked at Ruby knowing that it wouldn’t matter what they said to one another. They were friends and nothing and no one would ever change that.

  
  


***

  


“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today. I know that Sundays are not a usual time to meet, but I won’t be available during the week. And, I really need to find her help as soon as possible.”

  


He was rather short and round, but there was absolutely nothing about the man that screamed authority. Mr. Hyde had given him the highest of praise, but so far, Dr. Anderson was the very definition of banal. From his round Freudian glasses to his pocket watch and vest, he was the very essence of a walking cliche’.

  


“Doctor, I need to make myself clear and be as inoffensive as possible. But, Emma is special. I love her. She was an orphan and a foster child. She went through untold abuses and it caused lasting damage. I need to know if you can help her. She has anxiety attacks that are severe enough that she doesn’t remember them. And…”

  


Regina sat up straighter, and tugged at her pants, pulling the wrinkles into harsh lines then releasing the material. Giving him another once over to help imply that he didn’t look the part.

  


“Her other problems. I didn’t believe they were real at first, but after watching her--spending countless hours together--I can assure you it is very real. She has developed a second personality.It takes a strong hand to deal with this alternate being. It feels no pain, no remorse. There is no humanity to it. It’s vicious and intelligent. Cold. Heartless. It steps forward anytime Emma cannot live with what is going on around her.”

  


The doctor sat forward with his hands clasped firmly on his desk. She could feel he doubted her words whether he demonstrated it in any meaningful way or not.

  


Regina clicked her tongue. “I can see there is no point in finishing my explanation. Your face gives away your thoughts. The Dark Swan would eat you for lunch. I apologize for wasting your time.”

  


The rather beige man stood. Regina considered his lack of consideration of his dress to be a clear sign that he didn’t understand the nuances of power in appearance. ‘This man would never do.’

  


“Ms. Mills, you paid for a full hour.  We haven’t used half of it yet. We could continue this discussion. Perhaps, I could provide some suggestion on how to help your friend.” His voice steady, yet desperate to assure her that she was making the correct decision.

  


“You wouldn’t by any chance know of someone more qualified to work with someone that suffers from what I described?” She shook his soft hand. It reminded her of a dead fish: limp and slimy.

  


“As a matter of fact, I think I might. Dr. Gray is exceedingly smart to the point that he scares many people away with his insight. However, if you want her to have someone warm and caring. He is not your man.” She could tell he thought himself superior to Dr. Gray because of this failing. Honestly, she didn’t care if he was warm. All she needed him to do was to repair the broken parts so that Emma could be whole and functional. If Emma needed warmth, then she would provide that herself.

  


***

 

Jefferson smiled his disbelief shaking his head,  “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”  His voice boomed over the idle chatter of the patrons. “Thought I would never see your beautiful face ever again.”

  


“Hey, I didn’t choose to avoid the place, just caught up in the fairest of them all.  Not Snow White, the Evil Queen.”  Emma winked resting back in the booth, exuding confidence she hadn’t felt in a long while.

  


“I thought you were a hero.  Getting wrapped up in such villainy was beneath you, or am I wrong?”  Jefferson cocked an eyebrow in mock scrutiny.

  


“Evil is far more appealing than I first thought.  Snow White could die for all I care and the Queen would still have me in her arms.  Seriously, the sex is phenomenal.”  Emma leaned against the table with a smug smile. Ruby and Lily both shook their heads knowing better than to say anything.  

  


“Chaos at it’s best!”  He bowed to her with his best cheshire grin. “I would swear the woman was way out of your league, but I am glad I was wrong.  However, I knew there was some chemistry between you and the brunette.  Her eyes never tore away after they landed on you.  I would have loved to know she was the Evil Queen you drank to. I know her by another name, but I would say the title “Evil Queen” fits her. If only I had introduced you two, I could have landed myself a much bigger tip.”  

  


“Well, I will give you a big tip if you don’t say anything about seeing me here.”  

  


“It’s only because you are my favorite patron that I won’t say you were here, but breaking her rules is going to get you into some serious trouble kid.”  A small chuckle eased the cautionary words.  Before Emma could speak Jefferson continued,  “The usual, right?  Unless you other fine ladies have something in mind.”

  


“I am sure Emma is still drinking the same shit, can I get a White Russian?”   Lily nudged the blonde in the side.

  


“It’s not shit.”  Emma scoffed under her breath.

 

  
“Yeah, it’s horse piss.”  Ruby chimed in.  “Kamikaze, feeling dangerous tonight.”

  


“At this point, I need something hard with a lot of kick to it.”  Emma caved resting her head against her hand.  “These two will be the death of me.”

  


“These charming angels?  I highly doubt that.  Besides you started digging your grave long before getting here.”  He patted her on the shoulder,  “I will be back with your drinks.”  Excusing himself from the booth her left Emma to oddly silent pair.

  


“What?”  Feeling like she was under a microscope Emma wanted to get their burning questions out of the way.

  


“Did you sneak out?”  Ruby asked.

  


“Yes, please for the love of god don’t fucking say shit to Jamie Dornan.”  

  


“Emma, seriously?  Just dump her already.  She’s no good for you, and you are miserable as it is.”  

  


“Rubes, if you only knew how we are together. We are just going through a rough patch. All couples have them. Please, I didn’t come here to get my ass chewed over my relationship.  I just want to hang out with my friend and my sister.  Can you just give me that much tonight? If you can’t, say the word. I will walk out that door and lose your number. It’s your choice.”

 

“I told you I was done covering for you.  Fine.”  With a huff, Ruby crossed her arms and sat back.

  


Wanting to break the tension Lily changed topics, “Jamie Dornan?”

  


“Oh yeah, Graham.  Looks just like the guy.  Only my Christian Grey is way sexier.  I got pictures to prove it.”  Pulling out her phone Ruby thumbed through the pictures.  Emma rolled her eyes, happy to see Jefferson return with their drinks.

  


“There is a god,”  Emma whispered under her breath.  Taking a sip of her drink, she was shocked at the familiarity of it. “Dude, what is this?”  Her throat burned from the potent liquid.

  


“You have an admirer, she paid for the drink.”  Jefferson turned and pointed towards the bar.  “She said you would like it.”

  


All color drained from Emma’s face as her eyes fell on the sinister smile.  “Tell her thanks.”  Downing the rest of her drink she left the two women to gawk over images of Graham.  She could feel the cold steely-blue eyes following her, but the voice in her head kept her moving to the bathroom.  She walked past the stalls and leaned with her back against the wall opposite of the door.  Crossing her arm, she didn’t have to wait long for her company to join her.  

  


“Seems the mutt has left her cage.”  Maleficent’s voice seeped with seductive venom.  “I wonder just how much trouble you would be in if I were to call Regina and tell her where you are.”  The older blonde slowly stalked forward,  “Then again, maybe you can give me a reason not to.” Placing both hands on either side of Emma, she left little space between them.  “I won’t say a word to your owner and we can have some fun. Finish what we started back in the hotel?”  Brushing her lips over Emma’s, Mal tested the girl’s resolve.  “What do you say?”  Pulling back she met a cold unsettling stare causing Maleficent to take a step back.

  


“A query of my own;  Is your mind full of fatuous notions?  A slovenly Mistress like yourself is nothing more than an inconvenience.”  A small smirk tugged at Emma’s lips as her hand captured Mal’s wrist in mid-slap.  “Perhaps a lesson is in order.”  Effortlessly she managed to pin the older woman to the wall and rested her forearm across her captive’s chest.

  


“How dare you.   Release me or I will--”  Emma clamped a hand over Maleficent’s mouth cutting off the idle threat.

  


A wicked sneer hissed between the younger blonde’s lips, “What? Tell my Queen that you cornered me in the bathroom again?  Conceivably to entice me into your bed foregoing the pummeling that failed to conquer me? She has the ridiculous notion the two of you are ‘friends.’”  A dark chuckle mocked the older woman further as to free herself from Emma’s hold.  “While it was a cunning ploy, you never considered that I was the one who lured you in here.”  The startling revelation filled the steely-blue eyes with fear.  “To truly meet you unblinded is an exquisite pleasure.”  

  


Licking her knuckles she sucked in a deep breath.  “I’ve yearned to taste those soft lips pleading against mine.  However, there is only one individual deemed worthy in my eyes.  An adroit Queen, capable of taming the monster that I am.  Regina Mills.”   

  


Maleficent’s lips trembled against the palm of Emma’s hand,  “This is my only warning.  To pursue me is to challenge The Dark Swan.  Broken bones are nothing compared to what I will do to you.”     

  


“Em, are you okay?”  Lily cautiously asked unsure what was going on.

  


“Pristine.  Incompetent mistresses require education.  This one is out of practice.”  Turning her head to meet the confused look of her sister, Emma smirked,  “A challenging pet could critique her shortcomings.”       

  


A hand firmly grasped Maleficent’s shoulder and peeled her from the wall,  “A proper introduction is in order.”  Stepping past the older woman, Emma found her place next to her sister.  “Maleficent, this is Lily.  She’s my foster sister.  Also, a far better pet than I could ever be for you.”  

  


“D?”  Whispering the letter in Emma’s ear Lily received a subtle nod.

  


“This delicious vixen before you is Maleficent, her voracious bark is incomparable to her exquisitely brutal bite.  Her licks might surpass expectations.”  Lily tossed a quick glance, trying to get a read on what Emma was suggesting.  “Mal relishes in reticent playthings and you’ve been without a firm hand.”

  


“Oh, she’s the one that likes to play rough.  There’s no way she has the time to spend on me.”  Lily shifted uncomfortably in place.  “Besides I am not sure if my boss would approve if I start coming into work exhausted.”

  


DS’s eyes lingered on Mal. ‘Lily hasn’t lost her ability to play uncertain.’ “True, your boss isn’t known for tolerating much. But, Lily, when was the last time someone gave you a firm hand. I bet you miss it. Don’t you?”

 

A spark of hope shone brightly in Mal’s features. ‘This one has lost her ability to hide behind her mask. She wants her too much. Mom was right. Lily really is the perfect bait.’

  


“I have time, I can even tuck you into bed at a reasonable hour.”  Moving closer to Lily, the older blonde brushed the back of her hand against the girl’s cheek.  “Maybe we can exchange phone numbers and talk for a bit?  I am sure you will like what I have to offer.”

  


“Okay.”  Fishing her phone out from her pocket she handed it to the older blonde.  “Punch your number in.”

  


“I am not nearly inebriated enough to endure our conversation further.  I trust you two will behave in my absence?  This place isn’t the proper theater for mischief.”  

  


“I’ll return her shortly.”  Maleficent waved Emma off, practically forgetting about the other blonde as her attention was focused on the younger girl.

  


Falling into a conversation she couldn’t quite remember starting, Emma found herself staring down three empty glasses.  Her mind was swimming in a heavy intoxication.  Trying to focus her vision on the person exiting the booth she felt a warm hand grasp the back of her neck. “Sorry Em.   _Mother needs her dearest darkest Monster to pay complete attention_.”  

  


“My apology dear sister.  Didn’t mean to doze off.  Pretending to be Emma is much harder with vacuously inane topics.”  DarkSwan sighed rubbing her eyes.

  


“Seriously D?  What the fuck?  Why are you making me play bait?  Mother will be livid.”  

  


“Divide and conquer.  Mother doesn’t care how we work Mal as long as we are successful.  How much longer do we have to stay here?”

  


“Mother wants us to run an errand tonight.  Emma is in no condition to ride, but you can.  I suggest calling it a night with your friend and getting back to work.”

  


“Easy enough.  I will let Emma deal for a bit and we’ll meet up at the garage. Boredom ravages my mind, wake me up when you actually need me.” Laying her head down on the table DS closed her eyes.  

  


“Whoa, looks like Emma is done for the night.  No one is in any condition drive, I’ll call a cab.” Jefferson’s voice stirred Emma from her sleep.

  


“Mad Hatter, I will end you.  Turn off the lights and I will sleep right here.  Too tired to move.”  Emma’s words slurred through her lips.  “Go away.” She limply waved her hand trying to shoe the menace away.  

  


“Come on Ems, you need to work with us here.”  Feeling her feet dragging she was confused.  Ruby was holding up one side as Lily had the other.  “Try to walk a little and for the love of god don’t puke on me.”  There was no mistaking Ruby’s voice.  

  


“What, Mr. Fifty shades of no fun won’t like it?” Emma cackled at her own joke. “He wasn’t amused when I went for a run either.”

  


“When was this?” Ruby pulled away asking.

  


“I swear it would be easier if I just throw her over my shoulder.”  Groaning in irritation Lily re-adjusted her hold.

  


“You know I offered to carry her, right?”  A bemused chuckle noted Jefferson’s presence.

  


“Oh yes, we know.  Remember how that went the last time?”  Ruby shot back.

  


“Hey, she took advantage of me.  She’s actually a decent kisser.”  Jefferson deflected.  “Granted that breath of hers is 180 proof.”   

  


“Wow, you made out with her while she was drunk?”  Lily sounded more puzzled than concerned.

  


“No, she made out with me for like a minute. You try getting her claw-like hands off of you while carrying her.  It was either drop her on her ass or just let it happen.”  The sound of a car door opening signaled the end of the short journey.  “I trust one of you has her new address?”

  


“Ugh. I am going to call Graham.  We’ll get her home one way or another.  God, I hate having to lie to him.”  After awkwardly shoving Emma into the back seat Ruby and Lily said their quick goodbye to the bartender then squeezed in next to the nearly incapacitated blonde.  Ruby spoke with Graham but wasn’t exactly able to pull off a sober conversation.

  


“Can you cut the feed?”  Lily’s voice was the last she heard before completely blacking out.

  


***

  


On Tuesday morning her hated alarm wakes an exhausted Emma on the couch wearing the evening before’s clothing. Stretching her strong arms to the ceiling as she stands, it makes the collar of her shirt brush her nose. She reeked of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. Removing the offensive article and tossing it to the floor. She briefly wonders if Regina will take issue with her returning to this habit as well. As she walks down the hallway, rounding the corner into the master bath she catches a glimpse of her body in the mirror. She notices vibrant bruising on her hip and along one arm. Puzzled she examined the damage in the mirror trying to remember the events that created either. Moments later when she turned on the water did she realize that the bruising on her arm was an intense road rash. Failing to remember either, Emma washed the remains of her night off her body.

  


Stepping out of the shower into the steam filled room, Emma blinked staring at the message written across the mirror in the steam. _Read your color note file labeled Darkness_.

  


Emma dried her body quickly, throwing her hair into a ponytail rather than wasting her time with styling. Regina’s inattentiveness had been felt. If she were younger, she would foolishly have attempted to gain someone else’s attention. Now, the attention she wants won’t be given until she is deemed worthy. ‘I wonder if hell will freeze over first? Moments like last night feel good until I know that I have to choose her or them. Who am I kidding even locked down here, I still choose her.’ Emma punched the tile wall in frustration and sighs.

  


“I am a fucking idiot.”

  


Using her damp towel she erased DS’s message and went to get dressed. If she hurried she could be gone before that annoying Asian girl came to give her blood test. Drinking ended near 3 a.m. Emma knew she couldn’t let the blood test happen prior to ten a.m. if she wanted to pass. With a sigh, she dressed gathered her phone and left the apartment. Mulan would be appearing in another 30 minutes unless she was an unreasonable person that thrived on being early. Which, Emma was afraid might actually be the case.

  


Graham opened the door to the car without saying anything. ‘I wonder if Ruby filled him in on Sunday night. Will he be reporting me?’ Emma’s stress reminded her to open her note app on her phone. In black, there was a new file listed as Darkness.

  


_When you get to work, if Preston is not in, reach behind his terminal and remove the flex drive and its wire. Don’t open it. Don’t check its contents. You are better off not knowing. But, I promise it has nothing to do with anyone you work with or care about._

 

  
_Take it to your office, place it inside the black leather briefcase underneath your desk. When you leave today, carry it with you._

  


A cold thrill ran through her as Emma realized, she had gotten up to more last night than drinks with Lily. What could DS have been up to?

  


“Oh, God.” Emma suddenly understood that though she had believed the DS had been dormant for years. But, all those mornings where she woke tired and wearing clothes she didn’t remember putting on, sometimes even owning, could it have possibly been her instead of being blackout drunk?


	6. Losers [Feat. Labrinth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone trust the Dark Swan? Who does her loyalty belong to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another update! Feedback is welcome and thank you so much for the support. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

Hunched over her toilet a nauseated Emma groaned her misery.  “I’ll be right back with some water, hang in there Ems.”  With a gentle pat to her sister’s back Lily left.  The smell of sickness burned her nostrils making her stomach purge another round of bile and alcohol.  Flushing the toilet she rested her head on the seat hoping for Lily’s quick return, but missing Ruby.  Her friend had a knack for making these situations more bearable.  However, Graham was now her number one priority.  

****  
  
** **

“Please wait, she is really sick.  We need to push the plan back to tomorrow night.”  Lily’s pleading voice called from the hallway followed by the sound of a heavy thud against the wall.

****  
  
** **

Nails raked over Emma’s scalp as a hand fisted her sweat soaked hair.  A precise yank brought the blonde to her feet while an arm wrapped around her neck.  “I have no time for this nonsense.”  A familiar tone angrily growled into her ear,  “You don’t deserve the breath you waste.”  

****  
  
** **

“Ingrid?”  Emma wheezed out feeling the pressure intensify around her throat.

****  
  
** **

“It’s  _ mother _ ! You fucking brat.”  Pulling back with her arm she arched lifting the blonde off her feet strangling her.  Emma clawed at Ingrid’s arm, trying to find purchase on the toilet seat she kicked her feet forward.  Violently choking for air she felt the throbbing of her heart beating hard in her head trying to force much needed oxygen to her brain.  With each shallowing breath her body became heavier as every effort to free herself weakened with exhaustion.  Her eyes slowly began to roll back on her, hearing the subtle thuds of her shoes squeak along the porcelain rim.  “Just die already you piece of shit.”  

****  
  
** **

“Mother, please stop it. Just wake D up.”  Lily weakly pleaded.  “Don’t kill her!”

****  
  
** **

“Shut up, or I will beat you within an inch of your life. Now, if you know what’s best for you, turn the shower on. COLD.”

****  
  
** **

Her mother’s strong hand snaked around her throat and directed the weakening blonde under the frigid stream. “ _ Mother needs _ her  _ dearest darkest monster _ ,” with a furious tug, she pulled the listless body from the stream.  She watched the flaccid blonde dangle from her hand. “I said  _ Mother needs _ her  _ dearest darkest monster _ . Don’t you dare disappoint me.”

****  
  
** **

Steely green eyes opened.  A sneer graced the pale lips. “Akin to kindling, your enchanting call beckons my attention.  How I have missed your presence, mother.  What is it you desire?” 

****  
  
** **

Ingrid’s features soften.  Gently caressing the water soaked face she let a tender smile form over her lips.  “You really are my favorite little monster.  So obedient and loyal.  Why you protect her, I don’t understand.”  

****  
  
** **

“To thine own Emma be true, Mother.  Orthodox behavior is tedious.  Though I have considered keeping her locked away permanently.  Perhaps with the right motivation I will.”  She pressed a kiss to her mother’s palm.

****  
  
** **

“I told you, mother already has her eyes set on another.  Had you come into my life sooner, I might not be so resistant to progressing our relationship further.”  Tasting the Dark Swan’s lips with a gentle kiss she teased her monster.  “I taught you everything I know.  I told you to savour it, but then again that greedy nature of yours...”  Letting out a rich chuckle a playful thought shined in her eyes.  “Get cleaned up, you have work to do.”

****  
  
** **

“Indeed I do.”  Acknowledging her mother’s command DS began to strip turning away from the two.

****  
  
** **

“Please me and maybe we can brush up on those other skills of yours.  Maybe.  Lily lets go have a chat about your behavior.”  Grabbing the brunette by the ear she started out of the bathroom, but paused in mid-step.  “Make sure you brush your teeth, that breath of your’s is disastrous.”

****  
  
** **

“Yes, mother.” 

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Pouring over the details of some file Mr. Hyde sat behind his ridiculously large and ostentatious desk. It was obvious he was compensating for something that God didn’t give him and as much as Regina wanted to have a good chuckle she knew better.  Especially with the alpha male posturing.  While Hyde and her had been working well together since relocating his office to her site,  they weren’t exactly friends.  Both had a superiority complex that didn’t mingle well. 

****  
  
** **

“You summoned me.”  She stopped next to the chair opposite of him, waiting for her queue.

****  
  
** **

“Indeed I did.” Clearing his throat he gestured for her to sit.  Always playing the dignified host he rose from his chair and turned towards the small coffee bar.  “Do you still like it black? Or do you need cream and sugar?” He asked pouring the fresh brew for both of them.

****  
  
** **

“Black is fine.” Not a hint of reticence carried in her voice, but she could feel it bubbling to the surface.  Hyde doesn’t waste time, nor does he engage in small talk.  They never had one on one meetings as he made it clear that he trusted her far more than the other department heads.  So something important had to have happened for him to set this one up.

****  
  
** **

After handing over the steaming drink he returned to his seat.  “Ms. Mills, our favorite girl seems to be slipping.  While she did exceed our expectations in her new position for the first 2 months, recently I have been receiving conflicting reports.  Chicago has pointed out a series of errors she has made, yet San Francisco and New York still have nothing but praise for her.” He put a hand up signaling for her to wait for him to finish speaking before responding.  Taking another sip he silently eyed her cup encouraging her to have a drink as well.

****  
  
** **

“But, I am also concerned about something else. I was out with my pet Sunday night. And, well...I don’t know how to explain this so I will just show you.” He reached for a manila folder on his desk and flipped it open. The first photograph showed Emma, her ex-roommate Ruby and another woman drinking at a bar. The next photo showed Emma so drunk that the two girls were helping her walk.

****  
  
** **

Regina took the photographs from his hand and flipped through the series getting more alarmed as she went. 

****  
  
** **

“Has anyone reported misconduct at work?” Regina asks quietly. “There hasn’t been even a hint of it to me, but…”

****  
  
** **

He cut her off. “But, since everyone knows about your relationship, you aren’t sure they would tell you. There have been reports, but not from anyone that I particularly believe. Mary Margaret used her continual refusal of Killian to be evidence that Emma has problems. But, we both know he is Mal’s creature, not ours.”

****  
  
** **

He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. “She is too talented to let sink. I don’t care what you have to do. Put her in a rehab, put her under house arrest, hell move her into your house.  Crate train her if you must.  Whatever you need to do to fix our Swan before she completely destroys herself.”

****  
  
** **

A sad smile played across Regina’s lips. “I have already taken measures to bring her to heel. She obviously has learned how to sneak out without detection, but I can fix that. I have been subjecting her to random blood tests for a few weeks now. We test for drugs and alcohol. She has passed all, but the first. However, I will make sure one happens today. Do you want to be copied on the reports?”

****  
  
** **

Hyde smiled. “I knew you would understand. Yes, I would. What about treating her?”

****  
  
** **

“I have been looking for the right man for the job. This isn’t about addiction so much as psychological damage that Maleficent brought to the surface. If Emma wasn’t the victim here, I would have let her go. But, it isn’t her fault. And, you have to admit, even the reports that show she has been slipping are still far better than anything we had prior to her coming on board.”

****  
  
** **

Hyde nodded “She is worth saving. If you ever tire of your pet, please let me know. There is always room for one more in my house.”

****  
  
** **

With great effort, Regina contained her rancor. “My Swan won’t be needing a new owner anytime soon. Although, She might be wearing her collar to work.”

****  
  
** **

“Make her wear the collar.”  For a brief moment his body tensed.  “Regina, I gave you one last chance to have an employee as a pet.  If you can’t rein her I will be forced to remove her from your department.  I can’t have this distracting you.”  

****  
  
** **

“Of course.  But I can guarantee after today you won’t need to worry.  I appreciate you taking the time to give me some insight on my pet’s night time activities.”  Again Regina held back her irritation.  Now Hyde was doubting her capabilities as a Mistress.  “I will keep you posted with her progress.”

****

“Thank you Ms. Mills.  The girl has so much potential, I despise seeing her flounder.  I know you will get things sorted out.”  Mirth danced in Hyde’s eyes. He had drawn out more answers than she had intended to give. This is how he had become CEO. He knew how to play the game better than almost anyone.

****  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

August pointed at his screen in frustration. “The patch is not allowing the users to access more than one account at a time. Whichever account they choose upon opening, our app is not allowing them to switch whether it be checking to credit, credit to savings, or what have you. This is a new problem, but I have seen it six times since this morning’s update.”

****  
  
** **

Emma looked at his screen and scrolled through his call log lining up the inquiries with his responses. 

****  
  
** **

“Have you given them any workable solutions?”

****  
  
** **

“Unfortunately, at this time all they have is to logout, login again and choose a different account.”

****  
  
** **

“Have you had them clear out their cache and data?  You know how our app doesn’t play nice with old data.”  

****  
  
** **

“Cleared, deleted, restarted, and re-installed.  Even tried a different device.  Luckily the full website is still functioning like normal, but for some customers they can’t remember their actual login info.”  Rubbing his chin stubble in thought he paused briefly.  “Something is really off about this patch.  I thought it was suppose to be 2.08?  But here it’s saying 2.09.” 

****  
  
** **

Emma stood up and blew out a frustrated breath. “Ok. I will look at the code over lunch. I find this coincidence annoying. We just had a visit from the Chicago team who writes the code, and now we have a crisis.”

****  
  
** **

August nodded. “That’s exactly what I am saying. This is another sabotage. More artful, but still sabotage.”

****  
  
** **

As Emma prepared to respond she felt someone grab her right arm and pull. Out of reflex, Emma jerked her arm back. 

****  
  
** **

August’s jaw dropped as he watched Emma be flipped facedown on the floor, and her body spun in the form of a bow. A small Asian woman stood twisting her arm up and placing her feet in a position that would maintain the strain on Emma’s rib cage. She’d have to be careful not to crack a rib.

****  
  
** **

“Didn’t Ms. Mills explain the details of your compliance?  You are to be tested at random intervals, but you are to be ready every morning regardless.  If you had waited for me as you were supposed to you wouldn’t be on the floor in front of your employees.”

****  
  
** **

Mulan stepped further to the side and turned Emma’s arm so that her whole body arched with her arm up. This allowed Mulan to whip the rubber around her arm swiftly and begin to withdraw the blood. 

****  
  
** **

All work stopped as Emma’s humiliation heightened. “Ms. Mills will have the results by midnight. I hope you have remained clean and sober.” Mulan dropped her arm, slipped the vials in her front breast pocket and strolled toward the elevator. “Oh, and Swan, don’t make me do this again.”

****  
  
** **

Emma spent the rest of her afternoon holed up in her office pouring over the code looking for the error. Periodically, she looked out her office window to check on her team’s progress.  Even August wouldn’t look her in the eye.  Mortified at what they had witnessed, but thrilled that her team sympathized with her left her at an emotional crossroads. Will she continue to tolerate Regina’s dictatorship? How much longer could she tolerate being treated like a sad hybrid of a prisoner and an overgrown child?

****  
  
** **

She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose trying to inhibit her growing migraine. It’s not like she snuck out the back door.

****  
  
** **

“No, it can’t be that simple,” Emma said to herself. Flipping to the middle of the code, she found the few quick lines that created a backdoor.

****  
  
** **

“August, get in here.”

****  
  
** **

“Preston, I need you too.”  She pulled up the lines of code and projected them onto her office wall. 

****  
  
** **

The men came in together.

****  
  
** **

“Flip the lights off would you.”  The directive dropped the room into darkness except for the glowing code. Emma highlighted the lines in question.

****  
  
** **

“This is where the problem is, but we need to do some snooping. It isn’t part of the original code. This backdoor was dropped in as an afterthought or by someone that shouldn’t have had access to the app.”

****  
  
** **

Preston read over the code quietly, while August sat waiting for instructions. “Ms. Swan, what purpose does this door provide? Since all it does is cause a limitation for the user. It does nothing else.”

****  
  
** **

Emma nodded. “Someone did this to either test our speed, or to make us look bad.”

****  
  
** **

“August, I need you to make a few calls. Find out if you can get copies of both the original application update that was sent out Friday night and then compare it to the ‘Emergency Update’ that was forced on our customers last Sunday night.”

****  
  
** **

August wrote a quick note and then sent a text. “We should get this quickly. Who do you think did it?”

****  
  
** **

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Preston spoke first. “This is poorly written code. Whoever did this is not a programmer by nature. I would first look into that fool wearing the leather pants on Friday. He made it clear that he didn’t think much of your promotion.”

****  
  
** **

Emma quirked an eye at him because this was the first she had heard about disparaging remarks. 

****  
  
** **

August patted her hand. “Killian just made comments about not trusting women that worked so well under the ‘Evil Queen.’ His hand and tongue gestures left little to the imagination. Everyone caught his implication.”

****  
  
** **

If it had been anyone else in her office she would have flushed with embarrassment, instead, she took another sip from her water bottle and sat extremely still fighting to keep the Dark Swan quiet. She could hear her whispering sweet revenge.

****  
  
** **

“Em, don’t worry about it. All of us know you are sleeping with Regina, but honestly, both of you work harder than the rest of us. We don’t care who you fuck as long as you keep our department running well.”

****  
  
** **

Emma shrugged off August’s comment as he looked across her floor. Shift change was coming soon; she had confidence in her day crew, but the lighter staff that came on to run the overnight call center lacked the precision and integrity.

****  
  
** **

“Preston, is there any chance you would be willing to stay late today? I need to nail down what’s going on.” Most days Preston wears an inscrutable mask, however, at this moment Emma can tell that he would stay until the middle of next year. War has been declared on his watch. He’s angry and he is taking it personally.

****  
  
** **

“Alright then, August, get back to me when you have an answer. I don’t care if you choose to go home at your usual hour, but if you get an answer call me, text me, email, or do something. Preston, find what that door opens. Why is it there?”

****  
  
** **

Preston waited until August had left the room. Emma had moved back to her more comfortable chair and gliding herself toward the desk.

****  
  
** **

He cleared his throat as he stood. “If I were you I would lay off the hidden bottle while I worked. Sobriety has its time and place. This is one of them.”

****  
  
** **

Emma blinked awkwardly at him for a moment. Then, her eyes harden, “I do not…”

****  
  
** **

“You don’t have vodka hidden in your SmartWater bottles. Who do you think I am? I’m sure August could smell it on you too. I will order the pizza, but you have to use your head.”

****  
  
** **

He leans over the desk meeting her almost nose to nose. “Goddammit, you are supposed to be a good, easy paycheck. That woman loves you. What the two of you have is scary and dangerous. But, anyone would be a fool to not see it. Stop flushing your life down the crapper. Grow up, Emma.” The disappointment showed brightly in his eyes as he grabbed the water bottle off her desk on the way out. As he got to his desk, with great flare, he shot a basket with the bottle at a range of 25 feet. 

****  
  
** **

Emma blew out a tired breath, curtailed her anger and tried to focus on the lines of code. “What purpose do they serve?’ 

****  
  
** **

But, the Dark Swan kept pouring enmity into her head. ‘ _ What does the peasant know of us? We are smarter than he ever thought about being. Emma, our mother created a monster, an incredibly brilliant enigma. He cannot fathom what he has not seen and will never see.’ _

****  
  
** **

Hours later still staring at the code, a cold slice of pizza still in hand and working her way through her rootbeer, lightning struck deep within her core. The backdoor looked familiar because it was similar to those Ingrid taught her to create. Why?

****  
  
** **

“Well, fuck me.”

****  
  
** **

“Not today. You certainly haven’t earned it.” A bitter sharpness clung to the words as they fell from Regina’s lips. “But, what I want to know is someone else doing it for me?”  Although the words spoken were jealous in nature, it lacked true cupidity.

****  
  
** **

Emma’s puzzled expression was cut short by a photograph being smacked down on the desk beside where she stood. In the image, a carefree Emma danced, arms high above her head between Ruby and Lily.

****  
  
** **

“I can--”

****

SLAP. Emma had not anticipated the violence. 

****  
  
** **

“No, you don’t get to explain. I know who they are. Graham was kind enough to find out the dark haired woman’s name for me. So, who is Lily?”

****  
  
** **

Emma rocked back on her feet rubbing her cheek, “You have heard me talk about Lily. She’s my sister and my sparring partner. Preston can back me up on this. He’s met her.” Bruised pride had the DS pushing at the surface, but Emma closed her eyes doing measured breaths dropping to sit on the floor and leaned her back on the brick wall.

****  
  
** **

“If you want to meet her, I could arrange it. But, our relationship doesn’t seem to be family friendly. Not once have you ever mentioned introducing me to your sister or your mother. If you are too embarrassed by me to introduce me to yours, I can’t imagine you wanting to meet the broken, the beaten and the damned that are my siblings. Hell, Lily is the only one I am willing to know.” Unbridled resignation rang heavily in Emma’s voice. Emma reached above her head to pull down the photo. 

****  
  
** **

Emma wiped at the tears that rebelled against her.

****  
  
** **

“Miss Swan, don’t think that ” The words died in Regina’s mouth. She had anticipated the Dark Swan to step forward, not the struggle taking place within Emma’s skin.  Emma began rocking herself in place banging the back of her head into the brick and mortar.

****  
  
** **

“Emma.”

****  
  
** **

“You prefer her don’t you?” Emma mumbled quietly. Regina couldn’t be sure what she said.  _ ‘Why would anyone choose a worthless rat like you?’ _ Ingrid’s voice called to her from the past.

****

“Emma, you have to stop.”

****  
  
** **

“I know you enjoyed her a few days ago, but when was the last time you wanted to be with me?” 

****  
  
** **

_ ‘My dearest darkest monster will destroy you because you are weak, boring and foolish. _ ’

****  
  
** **

Hands wrapped around her head and pulled her away from the wall. “Emma?”  Caramel eyes bore deep holes into faded green. 

****  
  
** **

“I can’t keep doing this.”

****  
  
** **

Regina lowered herself to her knees. “I don’t understand. You are wonderful at your job.”

****  
  
** **

A sad snort from Emma confirmed that Regina had guessed wrong. 

****  
  
** **

“You aren’t calling it quits on us. I won’t let you. Not like this.”

****  
  
** **

A sour smile marred Emma’s face. “I know. I wasn’t thinking about that either.” She inhaled and blew out another deep breath. “But, you would be happier if I quit fighting for control. It’s getting harder to keep her from stepping forward. It isn’t always my decision. Not anymore. Maybe not for awhile. I’m not entirely sure because I don’t remember what she says or does unless she wants me to. ”

****  
  
** **

Regina looked into blank eyes. As Emma retreated further inside herself, she began to whisper. “I’ve woken up exhausted more often than not of late. Sometimes I am wearing clothes I don’t remember putting on with mud on my shoes. Today, I have cuts and bruises that look like I had some kind of accident, but from what?”

****  
  
** **

Emma stopped talking but pulled her arms around her legs tightly. “You need to let me go. I’m going to hurt you and I don’t want to. You prefer her anyway. Maybe, I should just let her be.”  

****  
  
** **

Emma reached a hand up and waited for Regina to take it. With a pained expression, Regina interlocked their fingers. The trepidation carried through her extremities. “It would end me to hurt you.”

****  
  
** **

Without a care as to who could be watching, Regina knelt down in front of her pet. “Emma, I want you to listen to me very carefully.” With her free hand, she tipped Emma’s chin up to ensure her pet listened. “I am not giving up on this or you. You need help. Professional help. If you are willing I would like to introduce you to him. If we wait until she does something harmful, it might be too late.”

****  
  
** **

Emma didn’t answer. She sat there silently staring at her lover, her boss. ‘How could she be so willing to do this?’ “You didn’t disagree.”

****  
  
** **

“Because your accusation is unfounded and absurd.”

****  
  
** **

Too preoccupied trying to read each other, neither heard Preston until he knocked on the doorjamb shredding the growing tension in the room.

****  
  
** **

“I hate to interrupt, but Emma both of you need to see this.”

****  
  
** **

Preston bypassed where the ladies sat on the floor and went straight to Emma’s workstation. With the click of a few keys, he threw a series of open files of code in layers on the screen.

****  
  
** **

“These are the lines of code you found, Emma. A very rudimentary back door.  Yes, it is a primitive version of the one we discussed earlier. I believe your theory is accurate.  Whoever created this learned it the same place you did, but much earlier.  And, they didn’t stay in coding. So, they used what they remember which does not mesh well with today’s programming. Thank God. It’s why we caught it.”

****  
  
** **

He opened another window. “This is the code that was uploaded to our users Friday. Notice the lines we were looking at are absent.”

****  
  
** **

He walked to where the code glowed along the wall. “See these lines. They were necessary maybe ten years ago, but they have been made obsolete as tech as changed.”

****  
  
** **

Emma stood and walked over to her desk and sat in her chair engrossed by the image on the wall.

****  
  
** **

Preston walked over to the desk and opened another window. “This email was sent Saturday from an outside source to Killian. Notice it tells him that they need to upload the key on an unspecified evening. We were unable to locate a follow up referencing the key from any source. By the way, that email address does not exist. I already tried sending them an inquiry. It bounced.”

****  
  
** **

He dragged another email across for their viewing. “This one just came in from August. Apparently, the emergency upload came out of Chicago, but there was no directive given by the higher ups. In fact, no one can vouch for why it was done. The command was uploaded from an intern’s computer. She shouldn’t have that type of access. There is no reasonable way this entire event could have or should have happened.”

****  
  
** **

Regina unfolded her long legs. Slowly walking to Emma’s desk to look over the work they had been doing. “I take it that we have had an increase in customer dissatisfaction.”

Preston began to answer, but he was cut off by Emma’s watery voice. 

****  
  
** **

“No, we have been sabotaged. August alerted me to it this morning just before Mulan body checked me.” Emma said trying to hint at her feelings without actually having the argument; with Regina, resistance is futile.

****  
  
** **

Emma sifted through what they knew displaying the evidence one piece at a time for her boss. Their bodies occupying almost the same space as Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder, her chin brushing against Emma’s collarbone, cheeks tantalizingly touching. Regina withheld how impressed she was that it had been caught less than forty-eight hours after the upload. However, her nose caught a scent that she was all too familiar. 

****  
  
** **

Emma could swear that her Queen’s eyes had flashed purple as they delivered an insinuating glance in Emma’s direction that sealed the blonde’s lips. 

****  
  
** **

Preston interrupted the silent argument. “This was sloppy. I think they were either not expecting us to be this prepared or” He stopped speaking. Eyebrows rose and fell while his mind filtered the hypothesis. “Maybe the person who did this isn’t out of practice. They learned how from someone who is. The teacher is out of date, so the student is.”

****  
  
** **

“Perhaps. Preston, that is an interesting theory; however, we must have evidence to take this further.”

****  
  
** **

Emma shook her head. “We would need evidence if we intended on prosecuting. What if we don’t try that? What if we close the door. Repair the problem. Make no noise, but scan every update. I was even debating about trying to see if we can get access to who is authoring the patch and who is launching them. Between the two, we should be able to narrow down the culprit.”

****  
  
** **

Dark appraising eyes radiated relief. Emma’s blueprint to find the perpetrator eased Regina’s fears.

****  
  
** **

“Preston, I will see Emma home. Call it an evening. You have been an invaluable asset. Far more than I expected.” Her praise dismissed the man from the room leaving the ladies together in a room lit only by the projection screen.

****  
  
** **

The stiffness in Emma’s physique telegraphed the downward spiral of her thoughts. Even though Preston had left, and they were finished scrutinizing each detail, Regina’s expected retreat hadn’t happened. Emma gasped as strong arms slipped around her.    
  


****

_No matter how hard you try, you can never get away from what you are. You are the perfect little monster kid. Why do you think I chose you? You let your parents die. You let_ _me have Lily. You allowed your siblings to be raped and killed. You did nothing. No one...No one will ever fix you._

****  
  
** **

“Emma?” Regina curled her body around her pet. Nuzzling her neck with her nose. “I didn’t know you didn’t hear what I said to her. Concentrate. Think.” Warm lips attached to Emma’s neck lavishing steamy wet kisses in the curve where her Queen had left teeth marks. Emma couldn’t remember how they came about, but she was sure of their provenance. “Try to remember what I said to her.” Regina pulled back from Emma. She waited for her pet to look at her face. When she didn’t turn by choice, Regina pushed the edge of the chair so that it rotated yet Emma still hid her face from view.

****  
  
** **

Regina was no stranger to Emma’s moods. Self-loathing may not be mentioned often, but of her pet’s vices, it held the top position. “Come. We are going home.”

****  
  
** **

Not waiting for Emma to respond, Regina wrapped her fingers around the younger woman’s wrist and gave an insistent tug. “You need a night in my arms, in my bed. She isn’t invited. You are.”

****  
  
** **

Emma allowed Regina to dictate her motions as she picked up her jacket and briefcase.  Fatigue wore heavily on the blonde.  “Are you sure?”  Though the question was more cynical in her mind she didn’t have the strength to start an argument.

****  
  
** **

“Have you ever known me to not be sure of anything?” With a smirk on her lips, she laced their fingers together leading them to the elevator. “We need to retrieve a few my things.” 

****  
  
** **

Following her through the Director’s office door, Emma stood in place near the middle of the room.  Quietly she waited for the brunette to clear her desk and gather her items.  Oddly, her mind flashed with a misplaced memory.   _ “Fuck, you are so good.” _  Her Queen’s voice haunted her as jealously clenched her fist.  

****  
  
** **

Leaving the building in silence the two headed towards the black Benz.  Shrugging off her exhaustion Emma dutifully opened Regina’s car door and stepped aside to allow her entrance. With her eyes inspecting the ground, she didn’t expect the soft kiss that was pressed to the cut on the edge of her lip.  Emma stumbled backward as if she was struck.   _ ‘Lavishing her time on a dullard.’ _  A sarcastically dull tone whispered in her head.   _ ‘Consider my Queen’s words when you are absent.’ _

****  
  
** **

_ “Do you really think I care about you at all?  You are just a toy for my amusement wearing the mask of the girl I...”   _

****  
  
** **

_ “That is the only reason why I bother wasting my time with you.  Because all you are is the best of a bad situation.  Nothing more.” _

****  
  
** **

_ ‘I am the best of a bad situation.  Your absence is sorely missed, my presence is merely tolerated.  I am the toy, you are the relationship.  So relent from this pathetic attitude and enjoy what I can never attain.’ _  The monster seemed to be taking pity on her and vanished from her thoughts.  The emptiness for once was a welcomed relief.  

****  
  
** **

Regina’s happy expression fell watching her confused pet momentarily stumbled against the next car. And, Emma smiled, rich and beaming. Intense green and coffee met briefly as Emma strode quickly to her side of the car and slipped into her seat.

****  
  
** **

“Do you want to explain this beautiful sight?” Her beloved Queen kissed her softly.

****  
  
** **

“No, no I don’t think I do.” Emma smirked as Regina turned her head with a raised eyebrow. “I had a random happy thought. It’s not worth sharing.”

****  
  
** **

She backed the car from its designated place, “For the record, I don’t believe you. But, I will accept it for now."

****  
  
** **

Expecting to head into the dungeon Emma continued walking towards the back of the entryway.  “Precious,  I said my bed.  Tonight is about us, not that.  I want to explain it…”

****  
  
** **

A quick flash of dark emerald smirked from her pet,  “Shh, my Queen, actions speak louder than words.  Cherish her, but don’t touch on emotions you aren’t able to explain quite yet.”  Holding out her hand she waited for the brunette to take it.  “She’s not ready to hear the words that you aren’t ready to say.”

****  
  
** **

Raising a brow in speculation over what DS was doing Regina slowly approached grasping the hand and laced their fingers together.  Upon contact she watch the quick shift, as Emma’s shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened.  “Emma?”

****  
  
** **

“Sorry got lost for a second, what were you saying?”  

****  
  
** **

“My bedroom dear, come with me.”  A relieved smile fell from her lips.  Guiding her pet up the stairs she felt the smile burn her cheeks, excited over the idea of just having a normal night with her girlfriend.  She shook her head in thought feeling blissfully foolish.  

****  
  
** **

It had been months since they both were in this room together, unlike before Regina intended this time to be different.  “Baby, let’s take a shower first.”  The endearing title tasted right in her mouth as she pulled the blonde passed the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

****  
  
** **

“Baby?  So is that what you are calling me now?”  A cheesy grin teased at the blonde’s lips.

****  
  
** **

“Shut up.”  Regina chuckled drawing Emma into a happy kiss.  Unbutton her girl’s clothes she pulled back the fabric revealing the bruises and road rash she had talked about earlier.  Instead of allowing her anger to lash out over the sight, she began kissing the sore flesh trying to heal the wounds or at least soothe them.  Paid with soft moans Regina made sure every raw bit of skin was graced by her lips.  “No more pain, only pleasure for tonight.”

****  
  
** **

Diluted soap washed down the drain long after Regina was done washing her pet.  Emma’s hands braced against the stone wall as kisses lavished over the nape of her neck.  Silky breasts pressed into her back, aroused peaks teased the sensitive skin.  Subtle moans danced around her mouth, capturing beads of water she didn’t mind swallowing in between pants.  Her lover’s arm held her in place, draped down the front of her hip with two fingers pleasantly teasing Emma’s stiffen clit.  “Moan for me, baby.”  

****  
  
** **

“Again with that word.”  Emma giggled turning around and wrapped her arms around her Queen.  “How about you moan for me?”  Drawing them backwards Emma braced her back against the wet cold wall.  Taking Regina’s breath in a needy kiss she plunged her fingers into the brunette’s hot core.  Her Queen melted into the blonde’s body,  deft digits thrusted hard into Emma’s sex matching then exceeding the pace her pet had set.  Luke warm water rolled over the Queen’s shoulders and down the front of her cleavage spilling over the blonde’s front.  Both rocked in unison with each pump delivered, but Emma paused briefly to lift up the Queen’s thigh.  Holding it in place she relished the feeling of Regina’s leg resting against her hip. 

****  
  
** **

“You are so incorrigible, dear.”  Regina moaned into another steamy kiss.

****  
  
** **

“That is why you lo-- like me.”  Emma corrected herself and hid the mistake behind a passionate kiss of her own.  She felt Regina go rigid, concerned this would distract her the blonde added another finger and drove them deeper into the tight skin.  A sharp moan spilled from her Queen’s mouth as her thighs flexed.  Quickening her pace, Emma knew Regina was close to orgasming and freed the older woman’s lips.  Sloppily kissing along the brunette’s neck, she let go of her Queen’s leg and wrapped an arm around her back.  “Come for me, baby.”  Emma whispered.  A thunderous moan rumbled up Regina’s throat sending her body into trembling spasms.  Anchoring herself Regina stopped her ministrations and wrapped her arms around her pet, riding out her climax.

****  
  
** **

“Tonight was about you.”  Regina spoke breathlessly, resting her forehead in the cradle of Emma’s neck.

****  
  
** **

“Yes it is, and this right here made my night.  Everything else is just a bonus.”  The brunette could hear the smile in Emma’s voice.

****  
  
** **

“Well then, I guess we will have to have a bonus round beneath the sheets.”    

****  
  
  
** **

***

****  
  
** **

Ingrid typed a code into her phone prior to opening the door. “That should stop the bitch’s phone notification.” Without a sound, she stepped into Emma’s dark apartment heading for the master bedroom to wake her DarkSwan.

****  
  
** **

After a rudimentary search, she flipped lights on as she went through the apartment. Nothing. She wasn’t here. 

****  
  
** **

Ingrid angrily sat in Emma’s desk chair, picked up the desk phone and dialed. “What did you do? Why isn’t she here?”

****  
  
** **

The muffled response further ignited her. While listening to the pathetic man’s explanation, her eyes caught sight of the crystal frame with a candid image of Emma and her lover. 

****  
  
** **

“I don’t care what you thought launching the code early would do. You created a problem. I have no access to her if she isn’t here,” she stated through gritted teeth. She sent the frame flying. That bitch had her daughter again. Tonight’s plans would have to wait.

****  
  
** **

“Killian, the next time I tell you of my plans, WAIT until I tell you to execute them. If you don’t, I will find someone else who will. Do I make myself clear?”

****  
  
** **

Ingrid dropped the phone onto its cradle and sat her large purse down on the flat surface. Reaching behind Emma’s computer, she removed the side panel and dropped in 2 more bottles of vodka. “Some fools work for peanuts, mine works for poison. At least she’s cheap.” 

****  
  
** **

“And, there you are.” She pulled out a key card from under the drawer organizer. “Let’s go for a walk-through.” Smiling to herself, DS may have had an accident on her way out of the security company last night, but without it her access to Hyde’s home cameras would be cut. “The best way to make people play the game your way, is to stack the deck.” 

**  
  
More satisfied than when she sat down, Ingrid closed the drawer and neatened the desk. She walked confidently out the front door.  “We’ll have play time later, besides I have all the time in the world.”     
**


	7. Illusion & Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the illusion we want or the control we desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loyal fans! Here is another update, a little lengthy but we figured you guys deserved an extra long read while we mess around with the next chapter. Thank you for reading and supporting us on this deranged adventure. Feedback is welcome.

Silky arms envelop Emma like a warm blanket, soothing. A whisper of a kiss is placed behind her ear. “Go back to sleep, my princess. You are safe.” Emma hums in response not wanting to spoil the moment. Holding in her thoughts,  _ ‘That’s only true if you don’t carry the ghosts of memory with you wherever you go.’  _ She spun around burying her nose in the blissful curve of Regina’s neck. Filling her nostrils with the smell of home and praying it would be enough to keep memories at bay.

 

 

Emma willed her eyes closed hoping the comfort radiating from Regina’s skin would entice Morpheus back into play.  With heavy eyelids folding into the pitch of black she longed to drown in the sharp clicking of keys pulls her back.  Someone was in Regina’s home office.  The hair on the back of her neck quivered.  Had Ingrid followed them?  Had she broken in?  Had Lily?

 

 

Carefully she disentangled her limbs from her sleeping lover. Emma prayed quietly to any God who would listen. “Don’t let it be mother. I can’t save Regina if its mother. I’m not that strong. I’m not enough.” She padded softly down the stairs to Regina’s study. She found it strange that the door stood open wide enough for her to enter. Regina always closed this door; she claimed it to be more private than the rest of the house. Emma stepped boldly into the room hoping the surprise would be enough to convince Ingrid or Lily to leave. But, Emma wasn’t prepared for this visitor.

 

 

“Greetings my lesser half.” 

 

 

The cynical smirk of the Dark Swan was readily visible. By all appearances, she had been waiting for Emma to arrive--arms folded behind her head, feet on the desk, she gave the impression of nonchalance.

 

 

“Regina wouldn’t like it if she knew you were seated at her desk. She doesn’t let us sit in her chair.”

 

 

With a rude laugh, the Dark Swan brushed away her comments. “The Queen’s throne will not be adjusted. You should have known better. Royalty requires devotion to detail.” Dropping her jovial behavior, D looked her in the eye. “You, my dear, are making us look ill-prepared, dimwitted. Please consider this though you are nescient, mother’s designs often follow unparallel paths. Uncharted structures. Created by unseen hands. Often what we see, is only what she wants. So lesser, what do you deduce from my prevarications of illuminations of your reality?” D picked up what Emma had believed to be a crystal paperweight, and flipped the silver lid back bringing to life a bright blue flame.  “Beautifully seductive, isn’t it?” Blithely, D tossed the crystal chamber behind her.

 

 

Struck dumb by the actions of her doppelganger, Emma stared in horror as Regina’s heavy curtains erupted in flame. Soon D’s figure morphed into ash as the heavy wood furniture ignited as if a flamethrower propelled it forward.

 

 

“Fire. FIRE!” Emma’s screams. ‘Regina’s on the second floor. What if she doesn’t have an alarm.’

 

 

“Regina, FIRE!”

 

 

Emma’s legs tangled in the carpeting as the flames made it curl and adhere to her legs. With a massive pull, she lunged forward only to find herself breathing heavily in the cold air of Regina’s bedroom. Soft brown eyes met hers as caring arms shrouded her trembling body. “Baby, you are safe.” Gentle hands stroked her hair. Regina hummed as she pulled Emma back down onto her body tucking the blonde back into her favorite space beneath her chin. Slowly the tension seeped from her pores. Sleep draped its heavy weight on her limbs as she sunk more deeply into Regina’s embrace.

 

 

“Shit.”

 

 

“Emma.” Regina reluctantly lets her pet sit up again looking worriedly at her lover as she stepped out of the bed. “It’s still early yet.”

 

 

“I know it is. Can I use your computer for just one moment? I think D told me something in my sleep.”

 

 

Regina cautiously eyed her pet. Huffing to herself. “Alright.” She climbed out of the comfort of her bed, grabbing their robes from where she had tossed them across the divan. She held out Emma’s so that she could slip her arms through. “If you must, but both us are going to wear the bare minimum. The study gets too cold at this hour.”

 

 

This trip down the hall and then the stairs took longer than the previous. The study doors lock groaned as Regina opened the door. The awe-inspiring stillness of the room was startling until Regina woke her computer. She lightly keyed in her password and moved aside so that Emma could sit in her chair.

 

 

“Don’t fiddle with my setting this time.” 

 

 

Emma grunted a quick response already queuing up the browser to open Neverland’s home screen. A few keystrokes later and Emma’s face paled. “Ah shit. There’s been a breach in the firewall. I can’t believe we didn’t catch this faster. We were so busy chasing down the stupid problem with the phone app that we missed the point. It was a diversion. This is what they’re doing.”

 

 

“Even I know you shouldn’t be able to look at this coding screen outside of work.  So, I suspect this is what you mean?”  Regina questioned with a wavering tone.

 

 

“Yes, any script kiddie can access the site’s coding screen.  Nothing is encrypted, everything is accessible.  Think Target breach, but now they have access to anything and everything a customer types. SSN, DOB, MMN, Addresses, phone numbers, account numbers, email addresses….They have it all.”    

 

 

“Is there anything you can do to stop it?”  

 

 

“Already working on it, but you aren’t going to like it.”  Utilizing ‘the three finger salute’ Emma prompted the security screen and opened the task manager.  She meticulously selected each program running and ended the task.  Once all internet based programs had been cleared she prompted  **FireFox** to start and typed in a website from memory.  “You should probably make some calls while I am working on this.”  A nervous tone piqued Regina’s interest.  From the corner of her view, she could see the green and black colored header ‘ **IPVanish VPN** ’.  

 

 

“What are you doing?”  

 

 

A seriously concerned look weighed heavy on Emma’s features.  “It’s for the best if you can claim ignorance.”  A rather displeased Regina didn’t say anything more and exited the office.  

 

 

After downloading the necessary programs and tools, Emma opened the newly installed browser.  ‘ **Welcome to TOR Browser** ’ Keying in  **DuckDuckGo.onion** , just like with Google on the clear web, she preferred searching for the site versus entering the address into the browser bar.  A pleased grin tugged at her lips when she saw her favorite bow-tie wearing cartoon duck.  Entering  [ **http://ynplxnpkfrjqfljh.onion** ](http://ynplxnpkfrjqfljh.onion/) in the search bar she had access to her old file saver site.  ‘ _ Anonymity is key.  Replicating previously used attacks will expose us to Mother, neither of us desires to relocate again.  Avoid adding the complication, use SI.PATCH.EXE _ .  _ Bae would be pleased to see your pet project in action. _ ’ 

 

 

“I’m using a VPN there is no way Ingrid could find us even if I used the same attack,”  Emma argued with herself.

 

 

‘ _ Negligent.  I am perspicacious, unlike you, when it comes to our mother.  Electing a haphazard approach is a breadcrumb to her.  Emotions wane your judgment, the damage is already done. All we are doing now is mitigating further access.  Use it Emma or I will do it for you _ .’   She felt her hand flex over the mouse as an example of Dark Swan's capability to do what she pleased even with Emma driving.

 

 

“D, I swear to god if you are hiding something from me--”

 

 

‘ _ You’ll do what exactly?’   _ A heavy metal door rolled shut behind Emma grabbing her attention, just the glow of the computer screen illuminated this vastly different space.  Her eyes searched the shadows for the other occupant feeling it’s dreadful presence. _  ‘Omitting my competence again are we?’  _ A dark echoing tisk vibrated down her spine.

 

 

“D, please don’t do this.” Trembling her plea she continued to scan the dark.  Skittering sounds scrapped along the ceiling then vanished into silence.

 

 

_ ‘Em-ma, self-preservation is my ambition whereas self-destruction is your nature.  I am only doing what’s best for us.’ _  A cold breath whispered by her ear, sharply turning her head nothing was there.

 

 

“No, you are greedy.  Everything you’ve done has been to benefit you.  What are you hiding?  What have you done?!”  Throwing her questions around she steeled herself ready to fend off the oncoming attack.  She knew there wasn’t any way Ingrid could find her unless it was tied to the woman in some way.  The gaps of memory and paranoia couldn’t be a coincidence, her darker half has been doing something and it has to involve Ingrid.  The painful blackouts weren’t her imagination.  They couldn’t be.  

 

 

_ ‘Yet I am what you desire to be.  Relinquish your hold and I will be merciful.’  _  A low growl caressed her left cheek startling the blonde causing her to lean back in the chair.  _  ‘I grow weary over this unimaginative discourse. _ ’ A toothy grin beamed in the light of the monitor.

 

 

“No, I won’t let you have control.  Fuck off!”  Jamming her foot into the creature’s chest she felt the back of the chair hit the regal desk occupying her mind’s space.  

 

 

‘ _ Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich _ .’  Quietly, yet pleasantly the Dark Swan sang to herself, ‘ _ Greifen leise meine hand und führen mich _ .’  Kicking an aluminum swing door open she reached over the length of Emma’s body and pulled the blonde up by her hair.  ‘ _ Die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft _ .’  Guiding her lesser half backward she retrieved a maguro bōchō knife from a rack holding several other assorted blades.  The room reminded her much to her dismay of a butcher’s back room.  ‘ _ Schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele _ .’  Tossing her into a splintered wooden chair her alter ego twirled around with the flare of a dancer and stabbed her through the gut pinning her to the chair.  Screaming in agony Emma’s body shuddered and tensed terrified to move.  ‘ _ Shhh, I require uninterrupted concentration _ .’  Emma’s mouth vanished across her skin. Locking sound deep in her recesses. Wrapping the steel razor wire around Emma’s arms like rope the Dark Swan tethered her to the chair.  Emma’s imprisonment completed, D brushed her hair back. “Shush, no one’s listening. Oh, wait. No one can hear you anyway.” She laughed darkly.

 

 

The legs of the chair scraped and whined as DS turned it towards the large mirror-like windows.  ‘ _ Now, be a good little girl and don’t go anywhere _ .’  Stroking the soft tresses of Emma’s head her darker half sharply twisted the 5ft long blade further into to the blonde.  Squirming in her seat the skin on her arms tore as crimson liquid seeped from the gashes inflicted.  ‘ _ Devastatingly painful, isn’t it?  If only you had some way to shut that feeling out.  A shame.  Oh well.’ _   Slipping the front of one heel behind the other, the Dark Swan did an about-face and marched out of the room shoving the swing door open with her hands,  ‘ _ In der mitternacht _ .’  Nearly skipping back down the hallway she entered the office and sat in the chair.

 

 

With a click of the mouse, the file was accessed,  “I bestowed a night with my Queen, yet you snub a simple request.  Gleaming a day through my eyes will provide a necessary insight and an appropriate punishment.  Learn to enjoy the pain from someone other than your Queen.  Resist the temptation to struggle, I don’t want you dirtying my throne with your disgusting blood.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.  Mind repeating yourself?”  Regina asked glaring on the opposite side of the desk.

 

 

“Sorry, I was fighting with D.  How long have you been sitting there?”  A puzzled look formed on her facade.

 

 

“I’ve been watching you for about 5 minutes.  After the first few times I tried to get your attention, I stopped and decided to wait.  You were blankly staring at the screen. I thought you had fallen asleep, but then you said ‘please don’t’ and figured you needed silence to think.  I take it you put Dark Swan in her place?”  Regina raised a skeptical brow.

 

 

“Yes, she’s weaker than she knows.”  Another click of the mouse and the file was uploaded to the site’s server.  “Okay, so I have mitigated the problem for now, but I am going to need all hands on deck in the morning to deal with this.  That means Chicago’s IT team.”  Grimacing, DS played through Emma’s normal expressions.

 

 

“I have Maleficent looking into it,”  Regina stated dully.

 

 

“How can you trust her, after everything?”  

 

 

“Because if anything happens to the company, she will lose the power she has and this was not her handy work.  She’s gathering the coders now and will be making a conference call with us around 10 this morning to her team at headquarters.”

 

 

“She’s here?”  Playing aloof she couldn’t let on that she already knew the old Mistress was in town and not just for business.

 

 

“Yes, she’s the SVP for HR.  Mal is on a visit and actually doing her job.  I asked her to stay away from you until now.”

 

 

“I understand, it’s a work related thing.  Do not worry, I trust your judgment.”  Yawning she stretched her arms and cracked her neck.  “May we retire to bed now?  I miss snuggling in your arms,  _ baby _ .”  The Dark Swan tasted the foolish title in her mouth longing to address Regina correctly, but if she were to continue with her plans it was necessary to imitate Emma’s words and behavior.

 

 

“Don’t get used to calling me that, I prefer it vice versa.”  The brunette stood and smoothed out her kimono then walked around the desk and held out her hand.  “Let’s get you to bed...Baby.”  A smirk played across her lips as her pet took her hand.  

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Who wants to explain to me why we have Space Invaders playing on our website?”  Mr. Hyde sat at the head of the conference room table.  While everyone in the room remained silent it was the loud clicking of a keyboard that caught his attention.  “Miss Swan, do you have any ideas?”

 

 

“Pac-Man was too overrated, plus after it’s initial release in 1978, Space Invaders is the world’s third-longest-running video game franchise.  While this is a big inconvenience to our customers many may be finding some solace playing the game versus being bored doing normal banking.”  Emma’s eyes focused on the laptop’s screen as an absent smirk caressed her lips.

 

 

“Thank you for the opinion and video game trivia, but I was thinking more along the lines of why is it on our webpage?”  There was a hint of anger trickling through his words, but while everyone else felt like deer in the headlights she was relaxed and oblivious.  Regina was appalled by her pet’s behavior and attempted to speak up, however, it was Hyde who gestured for her to wait.  A slow rhythmic digital thudding sound played through the conference phone speaker as 8-bit blaster like noise fired.  Everyone in the room with the exception of Emma turned towards the flat screen TV. 

 

 

A scrawny kid like gentleman sat towards the back of the conference table in Chicago with headphones on.  One by one his colleagues turned towards him as the pace in which the digital thudding increased with the added swirling sound of the flying saucer making it’s appearance known.  “Who is that?”  Hyde asked almost shocked by the person’s audacity.

 

 

Mal peeled herself from her spot on the wall, inspecting the screen to see if she recognized the intern.  “Gideon?” 

 

 

One of the team members sitting beside the kid nudged him,  “Gideon.”  It was a barely audible whisper of kid’s name.  However, just like at an arcade screen the kid pushed the man back not wanting to be interrupted.

 

 

“And this is why hiring a relative is a bad idea.  If anyone wants a raise, stop Gold’s spoiled brat from playing.”  Hyde nearly smirked his offer and watched as everyone in the room squirmed in thought.  “Any takers?”

 

 

With a gentle beep the overhead projector came to life casting Emma’s computer screen against the opposite wall.  A tiny 8-bit version of solid snake from the original metal gear game ran on screen and began firing at the green tank.  Nailing Gideon’s tank with three successful shots the screen went completely black as “GAME OVER”  illuminated across the black background.  Behind them on the TV they could hear the slamming of Gideon’s headphones,  “What the SHIT?!  There is absolutely no way that Snake would even be in this game!  He was on the MSX not at all on the atari!”  Throwing his tantrum unaware of the spectacle he was making he continued to fume. 

 

 

“Metal Gear was released July 7, 1987.  Nine years after Space Invaders.  Of course if we were actually playing on the original atari versus this emulation on our webpage it wouldn’t make a lick of sense for him being in the game.  However,  _ Gideon _ , we are at work and you are interrupting our CEO’s meeting.  So I disabled the game permanently ruining the fun for all of the customers playing it on the site.”  Emma let out a bored sigh and turned off the projector.  Not waiting for a response from anyone she went back to working on her laptop.  “Also it was the MSX2, if you are wanting to be precise with your gaming history.”

 

 

“Who the hell are you?!  When my father hears about this--”

 

 

“Your father can kiss my lily white ass.”

 

 

“You must not know who my father is.”

 

 

“Unless he’s god, I don’t care kid.”

 

 

“Alright that is enough.”  Clicking the power button on the remote ended the meeting with the Chicago based team.  “Mal get your people in line and have them give me a full report in an hour.” He waited for Mal to exit the room while Emma, her team and Regina stayed in place. “We’ve talked about her stepping out of line before.  Regina make her heel or I will do it.”

 

 

Regina stalked over to the table where Emma continued to ignore their actions as she worked. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the collar and leash Emma had gifted her with. She stepped behind her pet and collared her within seconds. Clicking the leash in place, she turned to the room. “She is to be afforded the same respect as always. But, she needs a reminder as to who holds the power. This is not for you to judge or comment on. Have I made myself clear?”  The room remained awkwardly silent, but everyone nodded their understanding.  “Good, now I expect everyone to be on task today.  No extended breaks, no distractions just work on the issue.  Get to work people.”  She excused the rest of the team.

 

 

“Well this was a complete disaster.”  Hyde let out an annoyed breath after the last of the employees left the room.

 

 

“No, this was an inadequate expense of my time.”  Letting out a steadying breath the Dark Swan pushed back her educated words.  “The one who needs to be put on a leash is that moron in Chicago.”  

 

 

“Emma.”  Regina pulled on the leash forcing the blonde to pay attention.  

 

 

“Ms. Mills, it’s quite alright.”  He butted in.  “I understand there has been a lot of stress placed on your plate, Emma, but when it comes to work and appearances it is important to put on a face.  If you can’t do that or show the respect Regina and I deserve here, I will fire you.”

 

 

With a relieving crack of her neck, DS decided to let down the facade,  “Of course.  I agree my behavior has been inappropriate.  I have no excuses to give, but a promise to do better.  My Queen and you do deserve my undivided attention and the utmost respect.  I will adjust accordingly to serve my purpose and reign in the undesirable attitude.  If I may appease you, I would like to strike one more key to bring back the site in lite mode.”  She held up her hand with her index finger raised.

 

 

“Only if the problem has been resolved and will not compromise our customers further.”  He raised a skeptical brow.

 

 

“I have contained the breach and placed the compromised code on a test server where the team can investigate it safely.  Besides, I created the hack that disabled the website to prevent the hemorrhaging of any more private data.  I have improved the algorithm generating the pseudo-random encryption key as well as this was a Packet Capturing attack, which I suspect was also an insider attack.  Someone purposely changed the firewall settings to ignore specific types of traffic on our servers.  So to placate your concerns, our site is once more secure. ”  

 

 

Bewilderment crept along the stone like features, it was obvious the man was ill-equipped to fathom her expertise.  Most if not all of the exposition vomit was nearly lost on the CEO with the exception of the last sentence.  “Then you may.”  With Hyde’s permission she pressed enter and waited a moment for the site to come online.  Turning the laptop around to show him the main page, she pushed it to him allowing him to inspect her work.  “Three hours and the site is usable?”  He asked logging in to his accounts.

 

 

“It would have been much faster without the interruptions, but yes.  Again, I beg forgiveness and wish to humbly propose a solution in handling the breach publicly.”

 

 

“I am listening.”  He keened his attention towards her closing the laptop.

 

 

“We go public about the breach tomorrow.  Invest a stipend with Experian for credit monitoring and provide all of our customers with ITP for free.  Make it a year trial, then afterwards offer the additional security as a small monthly fee that’s more affordable than the competition.  Explain the truth in how it works and that we can’t stop the theft from happening but repair it if it does.  The more transparent we are on this the more our customers are going to stay.  We found the breach faster than any other company and admitted to it just as fast.  Our customers are more valuable than saving face.  A bank they can actually trust in.”  Both Regina and Hyde shared a look as if they were talking to each other mentally.

 

 

Standing from his seat he gave a stern glance to Emma,“Miss Swan you have surprised me again.  While your earlier actions were beyond embarrassing, this has swayed my faith in you.  Regina, I’ll leave the disciplining in your hands.”  

 

 

“Of course, we’ll work on that behavior of hers sometime tonight.”  Regina nearly stuttered over her words as the shock hadn’t fully left her body. 

 

 

“I’ll give you the room.”  

 

 

After he exited Regina quickly turned back to her pet,  “What is going on with you?  I want the truth, Toy.”

 

 

“My Queen, Emma was in a mood.  Maybe from the lack of rest considering her early morning adventure.  I apologize that I hadn’t surfaced sooner, but I am not going to be lingering for long.”  

 

 

“Is Emma really capable of being here today?” 

 

 

“Absolutely, I promise she will not displease you again even if it means having to inspire her words and actions going forward.”  Meeting her Queen’s gaze DS bowed her head.  “I will keep myself limited as I have acknowledged I hold no position at your side.”

 

 

“That’s not true.”  Delicately tipping her pet’s head up she pressed her lips to the blonde’s.  “You’ve impressed me and for that I am grateful to you.  Rest for now and I will reward you later.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ingrid sat at her breakfast bar drinking her steaming hot coffee while watching last night’s feed from the condo’s security cameras and holding her phone to her ear.

 

 

“Yes, Stanley, I am pleased with the changes to the system. So, Emma’s door. The camera feed becomes a loop starting at what time? No, no 10 pm is not late enough. She’s a grown woman for fuck sake someone will notice. There will be times she isn’t sent home until midnight. What if they check the feed?”

 

 

She listened some more before hanging up. “Fucking imbeciles. Now, my favorite disappointment. How are you getting along with my prodigal pet?”

 

 

Lily flinched at her mother’s tone but smiled at the mention of Mal. Whether Ingrid realized it or not, Mal had already helped build her mental strength. Not too long ago being reminded of her mother’s evaluation of her skills would have led to another attempt on her own life. Not now. Mal reminded her that she was beautiful and strong. So very strong. 

 

 

“She wants me to call her mommy while she spanks me. She is more bark than bite. She has hinted that if we get much closer she will be giving me a key to her apartment here. Maybe even have me move in. I don’t know what our end game is. Mother, in order to play this role I need to know what you want.”

 

 

Ingrid put down her coffee and turned to face Lily. “What I want? I want her head on a pike. I want her pockets empty. I want her precious career destroyed. Is she unhappy now that Killian is spurning her advances? I took her fool away. Did it upset her or did she care?”

 

 

Lily shook her head. “He wasn’t her pet. He’s her adopted brother. They look out for each other. He is a submissive, yes. But, you seducing him wasn’t a problem. She has had him seducing the interns for awhile now. It makes sure she can have her pick of the litter.”

 

 

“Speaking of the cretin, he’s hiding in his hotel. Can you help him see how to tidy things up for us? He didn’t follow orders. He needs to correct his mistake preferably in a permanent capacity.  We can’t risk exposing my DarkSwan to any probing inquiries of her coding skills.  The implication could eliminate her access and I can’t have that if I am to continue forward with destroying the company’s reputation.”

 

 

Lily hated this part of her mother’s work. She never saw value in other human beings. She can’t see how Mal is trying to change for the better. Her treatment of Emma, though it makes her defensive when asked, woke her up to the possibility that she was becoming too violent. Too dangerous for the lifestyle. “Yes, mother I will handle Killian on my way to play with Mal. Will there be anything more?”

 

 

Ingrid stood to full height towering over Lily where she sat in the comfort of an easy chair. “Yes, there is. Thank God, D has finally shut Emma out. Get D to pick up a few new toys for Spencer. Give her the kit: syringes, duct tape, and a van. The police have started watching for Rufus, so I can’t send him anymore. Tell her he still likes them to look like little kids so choose accordingly. He isn’t picky. Boy. Girl. White. Black. Asian. He doesn’t care. They just have to be young, doped and have holes to be filled.”

 

 

Lily paled as she stood to go. “Yes, mother, I will. Thank you for not exposing me to him.”

 

 

“You fail me, and I will give you to him. Forever.”

 

 

***

 

 

Regina sat at the bar nursing her appletini.

 

 

“It so good to see you. Thank you for calling Regina,” Mal dropped her coat and purse on the bar stool on her other side. “Not to be rude, my friend, but you look like you’ve been to a funeral.”

 

 

Shaking her head briefly, Regina swallows a mouthful of the sweet liquid. “No. I am not morose. But, I am a bit unhappy.”

 

 

Mal snaps her finger at the bartender ordering her drink and then gives Regina her undivided attention. “I thought you had Miss Swan in hand. Is everything okay?”

 

 

“I don’t know. I literally run her life every second of the day, but I can’t help but feel this isn’t my Emma. It’s like I used to own a Van Gogh, but then some sneaky art thief made an identical painting and swapped them out. She looks the same. Sounds the same. Most of the time. When we make love, not fuck, but make love she is very different. Cold even--there are these brief moments that feel more like a performance than real life. I don’t know. Perhaps I am just tired and overwhelmed with her psychiatric problems.’’

 

 

“Perhaps. Or maybe, your heart and head are beginning to agree. You can’t save this one.”

 

 

Regina didn’t answer her friend. Instead, she turned to her right flagging down Jefferson’s attention. “One more, please. At least, I know for sure the drink’s not an imposter.”

 

 

***

 

 

‘ _ Indeed piteous.  Resisting me is injudicious _ .’  Black stained hands with inch long claws clenched around Emma’s ankle.  Red oozed from the sharp bites of the nails burrowing into her fair skin.  ‘ _ We’ve been over this, when you prove ineffectual it is my duty to fill in _ .’ An abrupt yank pulled the blonde from her seat.  ‘ _ You’ve squandered your opportunities, hazarding your attention we’ll end up deceased. _ ’ Dragging Emma out the door with her nails carving at the floor the Beast pulled her passed the factory style door way.   Down a dalek hallway covered in silt, she swallowed breathfulls, choking and coughing on the debris.  Desiccating rust dotted with mold and mildew covered the walls. Emma cringed at the fetid dungeon her darker self abandoned her to.  Whimpering silently, ‘D don’t destroy her. Kill me if you wish, but don’t make her a casualty.’ Feeling her other self dissipate, she hoped her wishes would be heeded. Time warped around her, and for how long?

 

 

“Emma, it’s time to go. Your appointment is in an hour. Where were you? You seemed lost in thought.”

 

 

Her pet smiled. “Just thinking about our morning.” Regina expected to see a blush on Emma’s features, but instead, there was a boldness that she couldn’t account for. 

 

 

Her Queen secured the leash at her desk before leading Emma from her workspace through the extremely busy floor. August and Preston both gave her a passing glance but schooled their features. Emma smirked when MM stepped off the elevator as they stepped on. The woman’s jaw fell open at the sight of the leash and collar but failed to come up with a coherent statement.

 

 

Regina lifted a carefully manicured hand in a wave. “We are so glad to see you, but we don’t have time to talk right now. We have an appointment.” With that, she pressed the button to close the doors leaving a fumingly baffled MM behind.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina led Emma in through the doorway by the white leash.  It was a bit eerie to see her pet comfortable wearing her collar and leash in public, she expected her to be a bit more embarrassed.  Matter of fact Emma seemed to be a lot more reserved than normal even parading her around at work didn’t phase her.  Sitting in a comfortable black fabric armchair, was a radiantly handsome gentleman who appeared to be too invested in reading over paperwork to acknowledge the two women.  Regina eyed the man, uncertain if this really was the right person to be dealing with her pet.  His face fit the golden standard of attractive, with a near ivory complexion and shoulder length silky black hair, he appeared to be a man focused on his own beauty than those around him.  “Emma, take a seat.  Ms. Mills wait outside, I will send her out when we are done.”  His tone came off disconnected and bored.  “Close the door on your way out.”

 

 

‘Cold indeed, Dr. Anderson wasn’t wrong about his depiction of Mr. Grey’s demeanor.’  Unclipping the leash from Emma’s collar she grasped her pet’s chin in a warm hold locking eyes.  “Tell him everything, he can’t help you if you aren’t honest.”  A subtle bob from the blonde silently acknowledged the order.  

 

 

After the door was shut the blonde rolled her eyes and straightened her posture before taking a seat in the opposing chair.  “We prefer better entertainment than each others’ company,  so I’ll be candid about my impressions over this distasteful waste of my time.  I’m here to please my Queen,  formulate your assumptions if it appeases you, but there is nil advice you can provide.”  

 

 

“Verbose, narcissistic, and deflective.”  He noted out loud.

 

 

“Mr. Grey, it is in your interest to retain from verbal speculation.”

 

 

“Dorian, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”  Looking up from his notepad he met eyes with his patient wearing an expressionless veneer crafted from his years of experience.

 

 

“Emma, or has that insipid mind neglected to preserve fundamental information?”  DS countered wondering what this fool was playing at.

 

 

“Prefers to use degrading rebukes instead of participating in a generalized conversation.”  Keenly observing her he absently continued to write on his pad.

 

 

“Your lack of hearing is baffling.”  She sarcastically retorted furrowing her brows.

 

 

“No, your lack of identifying yourself is baffling.  Emma is an honest forthright individual, you are a prideful creature that needs recognition for your clever intellect.  So how about a name?  Or do you want this sophisticated intelligence to be misplaced on a girl who can barely handle breathing?”  His features remained unchanged.

 

 

“Very astute observation.  Here’s my analysis of you; an arrogantly charming man too enraptured with vanity to identify his own shortcomings.  Instead, you misspend your time failing the patients who indiscriminately seek you for treatment.  Preying on those captivated by your looks, you fill your pockets, bed, and patient list.  While we both comprehend the position you favor with the female clients, I can only hypothesize your preference when it comes to the male clients.  Enlightenment me, Dorian.  Do like playing the part of the whore?”  DS crossed her arms confidently waiting for his response.

 

 

Silently he jotted down his notes.  “Provocation is useless, how about quid pro quo?  I say nothing about you masquerading as Emma and you tell me your name.”

 

 

“Cunning, I’ll tally that as a win for you.  I give you permission to address me as D, but heed my words for I promise retribution if you dare mention this detail to my Queen.”  

 

 

“D, I will redact much of this discussion, but in order to appease your  _ Queen, _ I have to share some unspecified details about our conversation.  My compromise, she will know that I spoke to you, but I won’t elaborate on when you appeared.”  

 

 

“Admit to me that you adore acting like a whore and I will circumscribe my inquiry into your personal records.  One time offer.”

 

 

“Blackmail.”  He again noted.  “Considering Ms. Mills has already informed me of your capabilities I’ll assume my personal info will always be in jeopardy.  Is discerning my sexual appetite important to you or are you suggesting for our sessions to be explicit in nature?”

 

 

“Quid pro quo.” She mockingly retorted.

 

 

“I tender to venue as I am sure the same could be said about you.  However, considering my role as a therapist within the community it is already known that some patients request that kind of treatment.  Publicly disclosing this information would revoke my license so consider this a tally on your scoreboard.  Now, answer my query.”  The blonde suspected he was working her, but in what direction?

 

 

“Just wanted to see that ego of yours deflate, but it appears you are quite the formidable opponent.  My Queen is the only one allowed to use me.”  She acknowledged her attempt was a wash at best.

 

 

“Vague.  Could it be that you accept being used by Ms. Mills, but still roll over for a previous Dom?”  

 

 

A smirk etched over her face, “Candor,  I  _ play _ to venue.  My Queen gets full reign over me in and out of her dungeon.  Anyone else receives an empty performance.”

 

 

“One more inquiry if I could?”  Dorian’s unusual tactic nearly threw her off.

 

 

“Bend a knee to me and you may.”  She took the bait he laid out.

 

 

“How about you bend a knee to me and answer my questions.  Unless you require more motivation.  Maybe your Queen could join us and we review the notes as they are now?”

 

 

“Touche.”  She slid out of her chair and onto her knees.  “Ask.”  There was a subtle coldness to her tone, but just like how their interaction had been she remained indifferent.

 

 

“If you could merge with Emma knowing that there is a potential both of you can exist together, would you?”

 

 

“Merging is suicide, it’s all or nothing.”

 

 

“If you could exist without her, would you?”

 

 

“Yes, there is nothing significant about her presence in this world.  No one would miss her.”

 

 

“Not even your Queen?”

 

 

“I please her beyond the imbeciles capacity, my Queen only requires my attention as she hasn’t missed my counterpart since I locked her away.”

 

 

“What if Ms. Mills said otherwise?”

 

 

“Never would I yield to my weaker half.  Is the hour up?”  Anger reflected in her tone.

 

 

“Would you like it to be up?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Relent to my superiority and it will be.”  Leaning forward in his chair he let a smile form.

 

 

“Is this your idea of playing to venue?”

 

 

“Indeed it is.  You desire absolute control, not over anyone else but yourself.  Being commanded to do something is accepting that you are a real individual, an acknowledgment of your existence.  So,  _ D _ ?  Do you relent or not?”

 

 

Bowing her head she silently grimaced before speaking,  “I relent.”

 

 

“The hour is up.  I will see you again in two weeks.  Tell your Queen to expect my call later tonight to discuss our session.”  The Dark Swan started to stand.  “I said the hour was up, however, I didn’t express permission for you to stand.”

 

 

A sneer pulled at the corner of her lips,  “May I stand?” She asked through gritted teeth.

 

 

“You may.  Next session if you are present, you will be on your knees while we talk.”  Adding his expectations he rub salt into the wound and smugly waved her off.

 

 

Exiting Dorian’s office she glared in the direction of her Queen.  “She’s out now, I’ll talk to you later.”  Ending the call she pocketed her phone.  “What is with that look, pet?”  Her tone tittered between displeased and concerned.

 

 

“I am not doing this again.  He is an arrogant prick that thinks he is higher than thou and literally wasted the hour proving that point.”  Looking around the waiting room she eyed the other patients.  “He is a fraud, your money would be better spent on a bottle of vodka.”

 

 

Snapping the leash to her pet’s collar she yanked the dark doppelganger towards her,  “Enough with that, Emma.  We’ll talk about this at home.”

 

 

“Whatever.”  She scoffed. 

 

 

“I said enough, Miss Swan,”  Regina growled before turning heel and dragging Emma out of the building.

 

 

***

 

 

“I think it’s imperative for you to understand the notion your  _ Toy  _ expressed in our session today.”  A slight interruption crackled through the earpiece causing Regina to pull it from her ear.  

 

 

Turning off the bluetooth she placed the phone to her ear,  “I’m sorry Dr. Grey could you please repeat what you last said?”

 

 

“Your  _ Toy _ wants to protect Emma to the best of her ability, but I am afraid that D is starting to get careless.  They aren’t coexisting and I suspect it’s because the alter has taken a backseat.  Emma’s moods are flaring because D sees no point in trying.”  The voice came across with a digitized pitch.  Checking her phone’s signal she noticed it was functioning off of one bar.

 

 

“I appreciate you giving me some insight,  Emma was very disruptive after the appointment that I thought it might have scared away the other patients.”

 

 

“I am great at what I do.  It didn’t phase them one bit.  Have a good night Ms. Mills.”  The call dropped leaving Regina alone to her thoughts in her study.

 

 

Halfway across town sat a dumbfounded Dorian,  “I understand you care about D, but in order to help Emma you have to boost her ego otherwise the alter will take over.”  More static poured through the phone’s speaker, pulling the device away from his ear he inspected it seeing if the signal was lost.  “Hello?”  

 

 

“I appreciate the insight into my monster’s head, Mr. Grey, but if you continue to provide an unedited script to that bitch about my child I will ensure that not only are you without a job, but also in jail for rape.  Do you understand?”

 

 

“Who is this?”

 

 

“Someone who knows where to shine the spotlight.  Whatever medicine you think it is that you practice while accepted by your patients, would be the end of you in the court of law.  Help Emma, but keep your words limited on my DarkSwan.”  A loud beep signaled the end of the call.

 

 

***

 

 

“Toy.”  The Queen hissed removing the white leather collar from her pet’s neck. 

 

 

A dark smirk turned towards her Mistress,  “What is my Queen desires?”  

 

 

Slipping a thick black leather collar around the slender throat,  “Your Queen needs servicing.”  Choking her pet backwards she dropped the strap-on into the blonde’s lap.  “Put it on.”  Growling her command she bit hard into the small patch of exposed skin just above the leather. 

 

 

Breathing through her teeth,  “Whatever my Queen demands she will receive.”  Sliding the phallic toy over her naked thighs she tightened the straps and adjusted accordingly.  “What position should I take?”  Fingers dipped into her mouth, sharp nails dragged against the inside of her cheek twisting her neck away from the assault on her neck.  Teeth tortured the flesh as breaths panted hotly from her Queen’s mouth.

 

 

“Fuck me hard against the wall.”  Tearing her talon like nails from her pet’s mouth the Queen walked over to the living room wall and pressed both hands against the white painted surface.  Turning her face away she looked over her shoulder,  “What are you waiting for?  I said fuck me against the wall.”  Her Dark Swan sat defiantly still soaking in the sight of her Queen’s naked backside.  Deep emerald bore into the supple olive toned flesh savoring the sight.  

 

 

“Surely you tease, why would my Queen take a submissive position?”  

 

 

“This is just foreplay, question it further without that dick of yours buried in me and I will leave you strapped to bed with a vibrator shoved up your ass for the rest of the night.”  The promise dripped with a twisted sincerity.

 

 

Rising to her feet she trekked over to her Queen,  “Don’t tease me with the idea or I might not please you.”  She whispered into a kiss against the bare shoulder.  With a hand wrapped firmly around the synthetic fleshy shaft she stroked the tip over the sopping wet folds of Regina’s sex.  “Wouldn’t you prefer playing with Emma than to have me present?”  Pressing the head into the seeping entrance she toyed with the brunette’s loyalty wanting to prove a point that her lesser self could hear.

 

 

“Leave Emma out of this, this is for you.  I promised to reward you, but if you don’t shut that mouth of yours, I will do it for you.”  She pressed her hips back into the toy forcibly penetrating herself.

 

 

“Bear with me…”  Thrusting the dildo deep inside her Queen’s core she let out a warm breath as if feeling the slick walls grasped around sensitive skin of her dick.  “I wear the mask of the girl you love and yet it is me you beckon forward.”  Capturing the brunette’s wrists she held them in place.  “If all I am is an instrument to your pleasure then say it, but don’t play on emotions that don’t exist.”  Rolling her hips harder into the soft cushion of Regina’s ass she felt the tightening of the woman’s spine.

 

 

Rocking back into the slick device her body quivered it’s delight,  “Just fuck me.”  Resting her head on the wall she fought against her better instincts.

 

 

“We’ll revisit this conversation when you feel confident.  How about you turn around and we proceed?”  Releasing her hold she removed the long member from her Mistress’s hungry core.  “My body has been neglected without your cruel touch.”

 

 

Slowly turning around to face her toy with a near sneer tugging at her scarlet red lips, “I said fuck me against the wall.”

 

 

A darkly mischievous glint played through green eyes,  “Have we relocated?”  Strong hands grasped the smooth underside of Regina’s thighs, defined arms flexed lifting the older woman from her feet.  In a swift motion the brunette’s back was slammed into the wall stealing a hissing gasp of air.  Nails anchored themselves into the taut back muscles and legs wrapped around sculpted hips.  “All those hours invested in enhancing one’s body would be pointless if it couldn’t be used to burden the weight of royalty.”  Balancing the Queen’s weight the blonde braced a hand on the wall confident Regina was securely fasten to her.  The other hand slipped free to guide the toy back into her needy center eliciting a throaty moan once fully sheathed.

 

 

Slanting her hips just enough to correct the pitch in her thrusts she felt her Queen’s claws peeling back deep rivets in her skin.  “A little trivia about this position: utilizing your leg muscles to keep yourself attached also clenches the muscles around the vaginal wall.”  Slowly she withdrew the length, “Meaning, your greedy cunt will suck on every millimeter of my cock.”  Driving the stiff toy steadily into Regina, DS watched the hungry desire building in the brunette’s eyes. 

 

 

Stifling any more words from her toy’s mouth she captured the soft lips in a desperate kiss.   Using the wall as leverage she rocked her hips into the blonde’s increasing the slow tempo of their pace.  Every long drag of the synthetic cock pulled on the tight flesh encompassing it, more of the Queen’s juices drain along the sides splashing the harness and bits of the Dark Swan’s exposed skin.  Devouring her pet’s breath in a sharp hissing intake she burrowed the pointed digits deeper into rippled flesh before tearing up the length of Emma’s back.  Both hands released their grip and tangled in the long locks of blonde as her kisses became sloppy with every roll of her hips.  

 

 

Deepening her thrusts rocking on her feet she felt the pull of muscle in her calves.  Her pace tapered off but the depth stabbed precisely against Regina’s desire pushing her over the edge in a gruelingly brutal climax that had her body clenching with each surge that flowed through it.  She could feel the Dark Swan smugly smiling through their kisses.  


	8. Hurts Like Hell-Fleurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's life gets even more complicated as she manages to break out of her mental prison cell. She learns some of what D has been up to and remembers more of her own past. And, well a very sweet chapter end with Regina because we haven't had a sweet SwanQueen moment in a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. I will say that it should be heeded if you are of the faint of heart or if you cannot handle how rough Emma's backstory gets. Warning child molestation/rape. The area in question is clearly demarcated if you want to skip it but read the rest of the chapter. 
> 
> In fact, I will warn you that the next few chapters there will be several cringeworthy or trigger inducing moments. I apologize in advance for any undue stress caused.

With a cold leer, DS tossed the 2 external drives, several manilla envelopes, and photographs into her black bag. ‘Can’t wait for mother to know that I retrieved these. Burn me once, it’s on you. Burn me twice, I will fry you. How strong will she be without her strongest supporter?’

 

 

Shouldering her bag, she pulled her face mask back into place before stepping out into the bank vestibule. The motion sensors had been easy to cut, but the cameras were another matter entirely. Hopefully, no one would look. If they did they would see only one box was disturbed. She smiled knowing the owner would not be happy that his prized possessions had found walking feet.

 

 

Hopping onto the table, she grabbed the light fixture and hoisted herself through the air vent, back the way she came.

 

 

Moments later her flat black motorcycle roared to life. Popping the helmet closed DS laughed knowing Emma wasn’t ready for the contents of the bag. Fortunately, she had managed to keep her weaker self at bay for more than a week.

 

 

***

 

 

Squeezing her eyes tighter. ‘Dreams can feel so real.’ A breeze sliced into her arms. Shivering, Emma’s body braced against the force of the wind. She felt an awkward rhythmic shaking as an engine roared louder beneath her. ‘Did I fall asleep in front of the tv again?’ Pushing closer to the surface her head felt oddly heavy, claustrophobic even. Emma forced herself to sit further up stretching her arms. Her world began to wobble as balance was lost. The moment her eyes opened, she grabbed the handlebars for balance. She knew she hadn’t been asleep; DS had been in control. Shock hit, she fought to balance as the machine flew down an unfamiliar street. Fear took hold as she tried to slide further forward on the bike to feel secure, but the movement and wind and gravity pulled the bag across her shoulders. Like a sail, it pulled yanking her and the bike to the left. Struggling, shifting right, then left. The pendulum swing grew worse the harder she fought until she lost control completely. Her face shield scraped across pavement dragging her body on the hands and briefly pinning one leg.

 

 

With a hard pull, she freed her leg, got to her knees and painfully stood. Feeling dizzy and disoriented Emma stood at the edge of the road. Pulling the remains of her broken helmet off, she took a deep breath and looked around. She recognized nothing.

 

 

In the back of her mind she could feel DS laughing hysterically, the heels of her hands bled profusely. Fear knotted in her stomach as she realized her choices were minimal. Her limbs were stiffening as her adrenaline dissipated. Taking another deep breath. In 2, 3, 4, 5. Out 2, 3, 4, 5. She took a few tempered strides back to the wreckage of the bike. Scooping the bag from the ground, she found the zipper and began to sort the contents.

 

 

Glowing like a beacon in her hand, she knew she had only one person to call. She held the on button down and waited for her iPhone to power up. The clock read 4:45 am.

 

 

Whimpering slightly, she pressed the button and waited for an answer.

 

 

“Pet?”  A groggy voice answered.

 

 

Another whimper escaped as she tried to find her voice.

 

 

“Emma. Speak to me.”

 

 

“I... I um… Well…”  Steeling herself and pushing through her trepidation she knew no other alternatives existed and strangely even though she would be in trouble she couldn’t think of anyone else coming to her rescue.  “Can I ask you to wait to be mad? I know you are going to be but can you put it on hold for like an hour?”

 

 

She could feel the Queen stiffening through the phone. A very cold reply came. “Why?”

 

 

Her voice shook and Emma didn’t have the energy to fight it. “Because I am scared. I don’t know where I am. I don’t understand how I got here. I’m just. I don’t know. Lost. Scared.” Emma sighed. “I need you,” she whispered in desperation.

 

 

“Where are you exactly?”

 

 

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

 

 

Emma could hear movement. Soft noises told her that Regina was putting on clothes.

 

 

“It looks like you are twenty minutes away from here in the opposite direction from your condo. I will be there as quickly as I can.”

 

 

Emma grunted as she sat on the sidewalk next to her bike wondering why there was no traffic here. “Thank you. It’s so still here. I haven’t seen a single car since before I called you. There is no one on the street. It’s empty.” Hissing as she settled more comfortably back. Accidentally leaning on her hands for a moment. Her sharp gasp blew across the mouthpiece of the phone.

 

 

“What was that?”

 

 

“Sorry. My hands are severely skinned.” Emma sat fidgeting, checking her surroundings-torn between wanting to light the world around her, and knowing that a light would tell the world she was there.

 

 

She could hear the engine start in Regina’s car. “What happened to your hands?”

 

 

“Well. Um. That’s the thing. Remember I asked you to not be mad for a little. Uh. See. I woke up driving. More like crashing,” she paused knowing this would be incendiary, “ a motorcycle.”

 

 

She heard the sharp inhale. “I didn’t know that you knew how to ride motorcycles.”

 

 

“I don’t which may explain the crash.” Emma tensed waiting for the verbal assault. Closing her eyes and resting her forehead on her knees, phone pressed to her ear, she waited for the verbal dressing down that was coming.

 

 

“Emma.” she hears Regina adjusting something and her voice has a distinctive rasp. “Did you just say something about a crash?”

 

 

Emma weakly nodded and then realized they were talking on the phone. She responded. “Yes. I was dreaming and it was weird. It’s hazy. But, I heard an engine noise and felt wind. And, then. I was on a bike. I tried to control it. But, now I am sitting here with a busted bike and no idea why I am sitting here holding somebody’s bag I don’t know. Looking at a bike I destroyed. Maybe. I don’t know. My helmet is shredded as is my hands. There is no one around and it’s so quiet and I don’t know what’s going on. How do you wake on a motorcycle? I mean who even does that? Should I be able to walk around? Am I a danger to everyone? Should I be talking to you? I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

 

 

Emma saw movement across the street. “Oh my God, she’s here. No stay away from me. No.” Emma screamed loudly. Regina dropped her phone to the floorboard and once again cursed herself for not syncing the bluetooth for her car and phone.

 

 

“Emma. Emma darling. Who’s there?”

 

 

Terrified but no longer trusting the outside world to keep her safe, she once again took stock of her surrounding. The street was empty.

 

 

“I swear I saw Ingrid, but she’s gone.”

 

 

Emma’s tentative hold on her composure broke.  Her whimpering and whining could be embarrassing later, but at this moment she no longer cared. She gave in and collapsed to the ground. Rolling onto her side holding tightly to the bag as if it were a teddy bear.

 

 

After several minutes Emma gulped for air, no longer hearing anything from her phone but afraid to turn it off and afraid to speak, she used the light from the phone display to open the bag. Maybe there would be a flashlight or an explanation on where she had been or where she was headed.

 

 

The bag’s zipper had no interest in opening. The wreck had bent the teeth. But, like the curious creature she was, Emma refused to accept it spurning her advances. Checking her pockets she found a Spyderco Civilian. Never having been a fan of knives, she found it puzzling how well it fit her palm. The claw-like blade felt like an extension of her arm when she flipped it open and sliced the black canvas spilling the content beside her on the concrete. Aged photographs caught her eye.

 

 

Lily’s unhappy smile drew her attention from the pile. She had to have been twelve or thirteen as her breasts were budding beneath the frilly yellow dress. The pigtails, knee socks, and black patent leather shoes gave her the appearance of a five-year-old. A frightened one. She sat primly on the edge of a king sized bed.

 

 

Bile rose quickly in Emma’s throat. She emptied the contents of her stomach onto the curb as well as splashing some on her sore knees. She continued to retch violently with dangerous memories flooding her skull.

 

 

**_This is a rather extreme non-consensual scene with underage girls. If you aren’t up for it, skip to the next line across the page._ **

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Emma’s ball gang bit into her cheeks as she screamed--her body no longer responding to her commands, her ass in the air, but this time the pain hadn’t been caused by a spanking. Mr. Spencer patted her lower back again. “I told you this would go better if you would just relax. I used plenty of lube, unlike last time. Ingrid complained how long it took you to heal.  Relax damn it. Your body will adjust to the size of its width, I’ve had younger girls take worse with a smile on their faces. Young ladies look so lovely with tails. I wonder. Would you look better with a feline, fox or wolf? Hmm, no. You aren’t dangerous enough for those.” He pulled one of her blonde curls, straightening the ringlet then letting it spring back into her perspiring face. “Bunny. You would make a sexy little bunny wouldn’t you?”_

 

 

_A sharp burning pain shot through her anus as he dropped a large black rectal dilator. It rolled on the floor until it came in contact with her nostrils. She could smell the earthy grit of her bowels mixed with blood and sweat. Ingrid said that ‘George was going to show her girls a good time.’ And, they had better play along because as the future congressman was ahead in the polls. She needed his support as much as he was willing to ‘pay to play.’_

 

 

_“Aamma” Emma cried into her gag. She felt cold metal sliding heavily into her hole._

 

 

_“That is precious.” He rubbed her sore ass sweeping his hand roughly over the soft fur of the bunny tail making the plug tear at the ring of muscle that had been stretched much further than her sixteen-year-old body was accustomed. “Now, my precious bunny. Don’t move and you can watch me play with my baby girl.”_

 

 

_Panic stole the air from her lungs. She pushed up with her neck and shoulders attempting to force her tortured hip region to work to no avail. Applying all the strength she had, she forced her feet down using her head and shoulders to thrust her weight onto them._

 

 

_As soon as she reached her full height, George returned leading Lily in her little yellow dress carrying her dolly._

 

 

_“I told you to stay down.” George drove his fist solidly into her. She dropped to the floor, consciousness flagging._

 

_By the time she was fully aware again, she turned her head to see George pounding his dick deep into a silently wailing Lily. Her dress skirt had been torn away and her little girl underwear with eyelet ruffles cut off and soiled at the edge of the bed._

 

 

_Lily had confided in Emma that she was a virgin only days ago. Emma’s conscience chewed away at her knowing that Ingrid’s wicked smile meant those words had cash value. Here she was two days later losing the last vestige of dignity as Lily lost something she had fought even her own father off to keep. Lily believed in the sacred and the divine. This would destroy that little Catholic girl._

 

 

_Emma gagged on the scent of blood and sex that filled the room. Getting to her knees she attempted to shuffle to the bed in hopes of pulling him away. George had been watching her struggle as he neared his climax. He tossed Lily aside as she drew near. He kicked Emma in the stomach expelling her stomach contents behind the gag forcing them out her nose. She was dimly aware of the droplets of cum raining on her face as she choked on her vomit._

 

 

_Lily cried while she pulled the red ball out of Emma’s mouth to clear her air passage. That sweet little girl was more concerned about Emma choking to death than her own rape._

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_The end of a rather extreme non-consensual scene with underage girls. Safer reading from here down._ **

 

 

Emma jumped at the soft caress. She smelled Regina more than she saw her when safe arms wrapped around her trembling body. She latched onto her Queen like she was the answer to every prayer she had ever uttered.

 

 

“Let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

 

Emma violently wagged her head. “No. Please no. Take me home, please. I’m okay. Sore, bruised, deep abrasions, but okay.  Nothing broken, no internal bleeding wasting a night in the ER would only do more harm than good.”

 

 

Emma didn’t wait for questions. She picked up a picture that she hadn’t seen, but knew what it had to be. The edge had shown a very familiar pair of pink and purple checkered Vans. She had worn those for a lot for almost two years until she stained them.

 

 

“I remembered something.” she said giving her a photo.

 

 

Regina blanched and covered her mouth. She scrutinized the visage in front of her. “Oh, Emma.” She wiped tears from her pet’s cheeks. “Another night in my bed or do you want to be alone?”

 

 

Emma wiped at her mouth wishing for mouthwash. “I can’t stand the idea of being alone right now.”

 

 

Emma grabbed the cut bag and tossed everything into the hole. “Can we not talk about any of this tonight? I’m not ready.” Regina took the bag from her hands and put it in the backseat as her pet sat in the passenger seat. She stood watching Emma. This felt more like Emma. She savored the moment watching her movements. How could this be the same person when the one she kissed yesterday felt like a carbon copy even though the words were correct?  Now wasn’t the time to ask; she should hold on to her lover for everything she was worth.

 

 

“Can we discuss your motorcycle?”

 

 

Emma’s haunted eyes studied the wreckage. “Is it mine? Did D steal it?” She huffed out air like a petulant child. “Why does it feel so wrong? I don’t know where I’ve been.”

 

 

A very concerned Regina turned to look at her pet. Reaching over the center console and to wrap her hand around Emma’s neck she brought their foreheads together. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, but we had a meeting in my office only a few hours ago. Why is that?”

 

 

Emma rubbed their noses together wishing to be close and hating the taste of sickness in her mouth.  “Because it wasn’t me. It feels like forever since I have seen your face, or felt your touch. I need to feel you. Can we take the day off tomorrow and spend it in bed?”

 

 

Regina enjoyed the clinginess, Emma’s never so demonstrative verbally as she has been since the phone woke her.  She too was wanting to breath the same air, but also knew it would be soured in the taste of painful memories that spewed from her pet’s stomach.  Already she was calculating a plan to soothe Emma’s pain, word yet to be said of an invite would bring a much needed friend to the blonde’s aid.  How she long to wash every terrible memory from Emma’s mind.

 

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday. We can spend the day curled up together eating junk food and watching movies if you want.”

 

 

Emma pulled her head back and her mouth fell open in alarm. “What’s today’s date?”

 

 

Regina started the car and shifted into drive before responding. “It’s the fifteenth, why?”

 

 

Emma cleared her throat and squeezed her eyes shut. Regina watched her practicing regulated breaths with her peripheral view. “I’m waiting for a response.” a stern tone served as a reminder, but hinted at a horrified thought which now plagued her mind.

 

 

“The firewall attack. That was on the 6th wasn’t it?”

 

 

Regina thought for a moment. “You caught it in the early hours of the morning of the 6th.”

 

 

Emma’s voice quavered. “That was yesterday for me.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Regina watched Emma sleep peacefully wondering what dreams would haunt her beyond waking. Running her finger across the new bruising surrounding the blonde’s brow, she traced down her nose to her lips while inspecting the dark circles of fatigue under her eyes. With a roll of discomfort possibly fighting the nightmares laying waste to her pleasant dreams, the blonde came to rest on her side facing Regina, mumbling “love you” in her sleep.

 

 

“I love you too. This would be so much easier for both of us if I didn’t.” She caressed Emma’s face one more time before grabbing the remote. Flipping on the tv to the morning news leaving the volume low with added closed caption she knew better than to leave Emma’s side.  Any other night would be different, but worry wrought in her heart.  Whatever devils Emma had to fend off to rest it would be Regina’s duty to ensure it was nothing more than a bad dream.  Last night’s events filled Regina with dread.  If Emma couldn’t remember the last ten days then either something is cognitively wrong with Emma or D is a better actress than she had been giving her credit for. She needed Dr. Grey to respond to her text. Emma needed to see him today.

 

 

_In today’s news, a man was found dead in his hotel suite. Sources say that he was found hanging in his closet.  The news report panned into a hotel room. We are here with the cleaning woman who found him. What can you tell us about our scene?_

 

 

_“Mr. Jones had requested room service. He didn’t answer his door. After several knocks, I let myself in to deliver his dinner. He wasn’t in the bathroom. I decided to check the closet to see if his luggage was still here. He could have changed rooms again. When I pulled the door open, he was hanging by his belt.”_

 

 

_Indeed a tragedy. Mr. Killian Jones dead by an apparent suicide this morning at the Marriott.  Our thoughts and prayers are with his surviving family._

 

 

She sat blinking at the screen wondering why Killian had been in town? Since the security breach, he was under investigation and not allowed within their walls. Her introspection was interrupted by her mother’s ringtone ‘Milk and Cookies’ played almost as if mocking the woman.  Regina always had a classical taste in music, but when it came to her mother she wanted a ringtone she despised as much as the woman behind it.  Though it was a more or less off color to the relationship slowing blooming between the two after their long separation.

 

 

“Hello, mother.”  Her exhausted breath dragged through her throat.

 

 

“Hello, darling. I was wondering. Do you perchance know where your girlfriend is at this moment?”

 

 

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yes, mother I know exactly where she is. Here. Listen carefully. She makes the cutest little snorts when you tickle her nose while she is asleep.”  Making sure to convey a normal relationship, she played in a favorite pass time that would confirm all is well.

 

 

Regina placed her finger in the proper position and traced up the columella of Emma’s nose. A tiny snort followed by a with numb hand rubbing the base of her nose as a result of the brunette’s teasing.

 

 

“Did you hear that? That was Emma. No, I am not waking her to talk to you.”

 

 

“I didn’t need to speak to her. I needed her whereabout to eliminate her as a suspect.”

 

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mother she isn’t the only person that breaches security.”

 

 

“Yes, but how many do you know that could get around the firewall for my office in the Senate.”

 

 

Cora’s daughter sat quietly. No witty retort followed. “I take your silence means that you appreciate the gravity of this situation. I needed to know that wasn’t her.” Regina heard her mother sigh. “Regina darling, she is getting more dangerous. I know you love her, but this will not end well. I suggest you come to your senses soon before you are in so deep that you allow yourself to drown with her in that cesspool her mother creates.”

 

 

Groaning over the phone, Regina chooses to not have this argument again. “I have to go, mother.  I will call soon. I hope you catch the culprit.”

 

 

“I hope we do too. Bye dear.”

 

 

Regina put the phone down on her nightstand and then covered her face with her hands. ‘What am I going to do with her? Is Dr. Grey going to be successful enough?’

 

 

She silently dropped her feet to the floor extricating herself from the covers. Walking as silently as she could, she stepped behind the curtain, opening the door to her balcony. A breeze ruffled her sleep strewn hair; she braced her body against the stone railing and enjoyed the outer peace of the morning. Inside, her inner peace had been shattered.

 

 

“She’s right, you know. I am too dangerous for you. I don’t want to be, but I am.”

 

Sad brown eyes ripped into apologetic green.

 

 

“There is always hope. Dr. Grey may work a miracle.”

 

 

Emma’s incredulous snort gave way to a smile of despair, “Except neither of us believes in miracles. We both know how these things end for people like me.  Nothing good, there isn’t any other possibility. Happy endings are bullshit. We both know that.”

 

 

Regina’s jaw clenched as she fought back her angry words. She knew Emma loved her. She knew the woman wanted to protect her. But, her pet was hers. “I decide when we are over. Not you. Pet. Wearing a collar every day to the office and in public isn’t enough to make you get it. I own you. I will always own you. You are MINE. Get this in your head. We are fighting this with everything we have. That means you have to work for it too,” The last few words came out more as a growl than as spoken language. “I have arranged for Dr. Grey to see you in an hour. You had better be communicative and cooperative so help me.  No other pet has earned my absolute attention or care and will not let this be a waste.”

 

 

She stormed inside leaving a sincerely lonely Emma standing in a cold breeze wondering if she would ever feel warm and safe again.  ‘ _Breathe Em-ma_.’  A dark voice barked in her head then vanished into silence.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Emma stared at the unfamiliar dark oak door.

 

 

“Pet, you are supposed to go in without me. That’s why I removed the leash.”

 

 

Emma timidly looks over her shoulder. “Have I been here before?”

 

 

Regina sighed. These moments of deja vu shouldn’t be surprising. This was the real Emma. Her Emma, not the Dark Swan. “She was here in your place. I believed it was you, mostly. Give the doctor a chance. The fact that she hated him gives me a reason to believe he might be useful.” She gave Emma a comforting kiss to the tip of her nose and gave her a slight push toward the door. “I will be right here waiting for you. Don’t worry. This is a good thing. He’s expecting you so open the door.”

 

 

She gasped at the strikingly handsome man sitting in his black chair examining her as she came in the doorway.

 

 

“Shut the door behind you.” Emma closed the door, but remained in situ. “I believe last time I instructed you on how to behave here.”

 

 

Her distress was palpable as she looked at the floor where he was pointing. Taking his, cue she dropped to her knees on the spot.

 

 

The doctor’s eyes roamed over her body, not lasciviously, but more like a critic looks at a piece of art. She chose to remain silent and wait for instruction rather than challenge her cold Adonis. “I believe an introduction may be in order. I am Dr. Dorian Grey.” He swiftly added text to his notepad.

 

 

“Hello.” She sat on her heels examining the intricate design of his carpet.

 

 

“You may call me Dorian, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”  Looking up from his notepad he expected to meet eyes with his patient, but she still focused intently on the floor. He waited patiently for her to speak.

 

 

“Regina believes that you can help me, but I’m not so sure. I’m Emma. I supposed I should have led off with that, but then again you should have already been made aware of my name. What do you need from me to fix me? Just so you know I have no faith in what we are doing. I have told her as much.”

 

 

“How do you see this ending if you don’t mind clarifying for me?”

 

 

Her shoulders sagged under the burden of truth, letting out a sigh, “This will end with either me in a mental facility, prison or in a body bag that I placed myself in. There isn’t going to be anything else.” A wan smile crossed her face, “I want her to be happy. She deserves all the best. But, in the interest of full disclosure I think I will be my own end. D will get us to kill ourselves.”

 

 

Dorian scribbled further and then put his gold pen back in his pocket. “D expressed a desire to be rid of you, to make you go away permanently. What do you want?”

 

 

A hollow laugh forced its way out as Emma answered with a wavering voice, “What do I want? I want to live a long happy life with Regina in a house with a white picket fence, a dog, and 2.5 kids. But, that won’t happen. I want D and me to merge. She is a part of me just like my hand is. To kill her, to hurt her is to damage myself. Mother damaged me enough as it is. I don’t believe I could live without D. She is my spine when the world is at its scariest. She is my fist when I need to be without a conscience, but she is also the worst part of me. She will cheat; she will lie; she will steal. She is greedy, selfish and manipulative. But, she is me. I hate that she has touched Regina. I love that Regina accepts her. I love that Regina can make her serve.” Wiping tears on her sleeves, she took in a sore breath. “I am jealous of the time they have together because it isn’t shared with me. And, I can’t be sure D won’t hurt her. Regina believes she can tame my monster. I know the thing about monsters is they are like wild animals. They will purr happily while ripping your throat out.”

 

 

Dorian slid out of his chair onto his knees in front of Emma. “In order to force D to be part of you, you will have to be able to face your fears. Whatever ugliness she was created to handle, you must learn to accept. Deal with. It is your past. They are your scars. You must learn to accept that human beings are a sum total of their scars and how we choose to wear them. You have chosen to let someone else wear them for you.”

 

 

He left Emma on the floor absorbing his commentary. “Regina said that you overcame D while she was on a motorcycle. What were you dreaming when you woke to the ride? What triggered the change?”

 

 

“I was painfully restrained to a chair forced to watch glimmers of the world around me.  I freed myself after what felt like an eon of wait.  I swallowed the pain within a melody of Regina’s voice,  I couldn’t let the cold shadows of agony drown my thoughts anymore.  Missing the true pitch of her voice I ripped my arms free caring less about the pain and pushed through the mirror.  When I shattered the looking glass, I was falling and then I felt wind pushing my body. What was a proverbial pain turned physical when I came to crashing along a desolate street.”  Evening in this moment she felt the words from her darker half seeping through.

 

 

He straightened her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “Close your eyes. Remember the mirror. What did your reflective image look like?”

 

 

With eyes squeezed tight, she imagined herself back on that cold bloody throne. The silvery surface glinting back. The eyes that stared back were haunted, terrified. “I remember. I was young. Before Lily appeared. I’m shaking. George Spencer has his arm around me. I can’t see what’s going on below the surface, but by the tears on my face, I would bet it was my first time at his house. He chained me to the headboard so I had to watch what he did to me. All of it.” Emma’s voice broke, “I can’t have children because of what he did to me that day.”

 

 

She wasn’t sure when Regina arrived in the room, but her mind was engulfed by her Mistress’s scent.  Caring digits soothed down her back penetrating the haze that overtook her mind. Her ears honed into the doctor and Regina’s delicate conversation.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Emma’s return from Dr. Grey’s had held little fanfare. Her afternoon had been still and quiet. Her head stayed in Regina’s lap as she toyed with blonde curls while reading over her monthly reports. Emma had no idea at one point she fell asleep, but when she woke the lights had been dimmed. And, she could hear Regina working furiously in the kitchen with a knife hammering against a chopping board.  Then, she heard the bell again thinking it was just her mind toying with her.  

 

 

Putting her bare feet to the carpet floor she debated whether or not she was allowed to answer, but then a key slipped into the lock. Graham swung the door open and stepped aside for Ruby to enter. Emma gave them a meek wave as she tried to discern if she was, in fact, still blissfully asleep on the sofa or was this real.

 

 

“Emma greet our guests and take them to the lounge for drinks. I will join all of you shortly.” Regina stepped behind Emma and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before departing. ‘I think I have finally gone completely crazy.’

 

 

“Uh. Right this way. Graham, do you still come over to assist Regina frequently or not?” She inwardly cringed, in her sleepy stupor she hit upon a topic that was likely to be explosive.

 

 

Graham opened the door to the lounge like he had been there hundreds of times, but chose to ignore her ill-thought-out remark. Ruby, on the other hand, put an arm around Emma’s waist but whispered in her ear. “He’s still here more often than I would like, but that is all due to taking care of your happy ass which I am fond of. Since when have you been stupid enough to ride donorcycles?” Even though she was teasing, the barbed words cut the already sensitive facade.  

 

 

Trying to deflect Ruby’s attention, she walked behind the bar, “What can I get you? She keeps rather expensively stocked bar.” Ruby took one look at Emma’s twitching eyes. She knew her friend and all her tells. “Em, does she keep cherries? I would love a real cherry Coke.” Emma smiled as she opened the small refrigerator and started making two of the sodas. While she was bent down, she asked, “Graham, which beer do you want while I am down here?”

 

 

A muffled, “I am on call. A water would be nice.”

 

 

After the drinks were handed over, Emma stayed at the bar sipping hers. The couple had the couch, but Regina’s chair was out of the question, she wouldn’t sit there. Losing all pretense that her friend would understand, she walked over to her favorite spot on the carpet next to Regina’s chair and sat sipping her drink.

 

 

“So, are you both pretending to not want anything because she says I’m a borderline alcoholic or did you really want to be sober for this?”

 

 

Ruby cleared her throat. “You aren’t a borderline anything Em. Fish drink less than you did.”

 

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t that bad.”

 

 

Ruby scoffed in response. “Em, you can’t be serious.” Both women ignored Regina as she took her seat. Emma only responded to her presence by leaning against her thigh as she continued her argument.

 

 

“We were out drinking. Of course, I had one too many. That’s the point of going to a bar.”

 

 

Ruby sat forward while Graham looked nervously between her and Emma. “Dude, do you even know how many drinks Lily poured into you? Seriously, you drank 2 to every one of both Lily and me. Hell, she still poured 2 shots down you after you couldn’t sit up anymore. Your sister isn’t helpful Emma.”

 

 

Emma got up on her knees in agitation, “How many times have you poured alcohol down my throat because you wanted us to get loose together? You aren’t being fair Ruby. She’s my sister. She lived with mother after I left. I should’ve taken her with me but I didn’t because I’m a coward. That is the guilt I will wear for the rest of my life. But, she forgives me enough to want to get a little drunk and wild together like we managed to do once when we were kids. What you see as dangerous and maybe evil, I see as her trying to get back what we lost. Can you please just give it a rest for me?”

 

 

Emma felt Regina’s soothing touch and sank back into her position. Her head buried into Regina’s side, eyes closed trying to dispel her inner demon. She missed seeing Regina mouth ‘tell me about it later’ to Ruby.  “Pet, I invited our friends for dinner because I thought you might want to spend time with Ruby. But, if this is too much we can cancel or rain check it anytime.” Calming fingers played along her scalp eliciting a hum.

 

 

“No, I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful. Ruby and I don’t get to talk much these days. I miss her, but both of you don’t really believe how terrible Ingrid was. If either of you only believed me completely this would be so different.” Emma’s pitiful eyes looked over at Ruby for a moment. “On the other hand, I don’t think either of you would like me very much if you knew everything.”

 

 

Regina’s fingers directed Emma’s attention upwards. “I invited them because I think you need Ruby too. My telling you that you are wonderful and good isn’t enough. Maybe with two of us you will realize you are enough.”

 

 

“Thank you, I promise you didn’t waste the effort.  I am just still trying to wrap my head around things.”  With a soft relieving sigh she brushed her cheek against her Queen’s hand before turning back to Ruby.  “Okay let’s get one thing straight; Rubes you are also a bad influence when it comes to drinking.  Remember the time when we were out of beer and you decided we should play beer pong with rum?”  A small smirk played over her lips.

 

 

“You mean the night we decided to go streaking and ended up at Denny’s with the most unpleasant looks from the staff?”  Ruby shot back.  Graham nearly blushed over the questioning admittance.

 

 

“Whoa, dude you were the one who was hot and thought it was a brilliant idea to strip.  Besides I couldn’t let you go alone.  What kind of friend would I be?”

 

 

“But you got naked too!”  The lanky brunette accused with pointed conviction.

 

 

“DUDE I WAS DRUNK!  Your argument was very persuasive.  We were so lucky Hugo drove us home instead of jail that night.”

 

 

“That’s only because I used my charm on him.”

 

 

“And your bare breasts.”  

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, he had to make sure my seatbelt was securely fastened.”

 

 

“Oh really?  ‘The little Rubies like the attention’ is what you say to everyone when fastening a seatbelt?”

 

 

Embarrassed by her friend’s ability to recall the evening in near perfect detail, her face turned a tinge red,  “Okay does this little tale of yours have a point?”

 

 

“No, just wanted to see how many shades of red Graham could turn.”  Emma chuckled watching Ruby awkwardly face her boyfriend.

 

 

“Well, I guess there isn’t much I can say other than, Lund wasn’t lying about picking up two naked drunk ladies.”  Rubbing the back of his neck he let out an amused sigh.  “Shit, I think I will have a drink after all.”  

 

 

Emma quickly got to her feet,  “What can I get you?”

 

 

“A side car please.” He almost begged.

 

 

“Darling, could you make me one as well?”  Breaking from her norm Regina asked instead of commanding it.  Emma’s heart fluttered at the request feeling tonight was going to be a normal night with friends and her girlfriend.

 

 

“Anything for you, babe.”  She whispered placing a kiss on her Queen’s cheek.  A warm smile greeted her vision after she withdrew from the older woman.  “Rubes, would you like me to freshen up yours as well?”  She asked holding out her hand for the nearly drained glass.

 

 

“I guess since they are asking for drinks can you mix in two fingers of Cap’n Morgan?”  

 

 

“Of course, I got you covered.”  Happily taking her friend’s cup she wandered over to the wet bar and started rummaging through the cabinets looking for the right ingredients.

 

 

“So I hear you two are going on a week’s vacation to Hawaii?  Are you excited?”  Genuinely interested Regina asked.

 

 

“Absolutely!  Thank you so much for giving Graham the time off to take me.”  Emma could hear the smile beaming in Ruby’s voice.  “I’ve never been anywhere else besides the occasional road trip down to Rocky Point.”

 

 

“Everyone needs a vacation once in awhile and with all the work Graham puts in, I believe he is overdue for some fun.”  

 

 

‘ _I’ll handle the drinks if you prefer fantasizing about a trip that will never occur with my Queen.’_ An intoxicatingly dark feeling encompassed her thoughts as skilled hands took over ensuring that each drink had a distinct twist of flavor.  ‘ _Every bartender has their own take on a drink, best we don’t disappoint.’_

 

 

 _‘_ Are you going to ruin another night for me _?’_

 

 

_‘Truce, I intend no ill-will.  Preferably I have a curious query which needs an answer.  Would you trust that we could coexist?’_

 

 

 _‘_ Seriously _?’_  

 

 

 _‘Certainly, we did before.  Neither of us is ready to merge and with threats looming near we can’t afford to be warring over control.’_ Serving each a drink Emma sat on the lounger next to her friends unaware of the pointed glare of her Queen.  

 

 

‘Maybe if you filled me on what you have been doing I would think about it.’

 

 

_‘Mother.’_

 

 

‘Are you fucking with me?’

 

 

‘ _Em-ma, we both desire to be rid of her and while you aren’t strong enough to deal with her I have been.  If I don’t appease her, we risk Regina’s existence.  Those photographs were a crucial key to my schemes, and I comprehend my actions haven’t been desirable, but mother has to believe I am in control.’_

 

 

 _‘_ You’re lying. _’_

 

 

 _‘You don’t deserve the breath you waste.’_ Ingrid’s words burned over her mind viciously twisting her stomach into knots.

 

 

“Ems, are you okay?”  Looking up from the plate of food it dawned on her that she was coasting.  ‘ _Fret not, we’ve been engaged in their conversations._   _Relax, expressing panic over this revelation will ruin the evening.’_

 

 

“My apologies, tangled in thoughts.  Just a souring memory of a time much like this though not as pleasant.  I’m grateful to have the company that I do now versus then.”  Wearing a half-hearted smile the alter-ego added a hint of mist to her green eyes.  ‘ _Breathe Emma, contemplate later._ ’  A concerned glance from her Queen ignited a whole new spell of worry.

 

 

After a reasonable length of time, Regina announced dinner and led them to her dining table.

 

 

“Regina, this meal is delicious.”  Graham chimed in.

 

 

“Indeed, Regina is quite the expert when preparing meals from scratch.  I have strong doubts there are any processed ingredients present.”  Stuffing another bite into her mouth she savored the taste.

 

 

“Thank you, really I just wanted to treat everyone to a wonderful night.”  Graciously she took in the compliments but continued to eye her pet.  “I just wanted _Emma_ to have a normal night.”

 

 

       ***

 

 

“I know we got off on the wrong foot, but genuinely I do care about Emma.  Can you shed some light on that night?”  

 

 

“It’s only because Graham sees something I don’t that I am willing to tell you anything.”  Letting out a frustrated breath Ruby guardedly crossed her arms.  “Really, keeping her locked away from the world isn’t working.  She is only drinking more because she feels like it will be the last chance she gets.”

 

 

“I understand your concerns and I am working on adjusting a few things, hopefully, you will agree to spend time with her at the condo and even taking her out for a movie.”  An optimistic smile tugged at her lips.

 

 

“Does that mean I get a key and can spend nights from time to time?”  Bartering a little knowing she held information that Regina wanted, she too wanted something in return.  She wanted her friend back and was worried about Lily’s influence.

 

 

“Graham has a key, that you may share as long as I’m given a heads up I don’t foresee it being a problem.”

 

 

“Deal.  So here are my concerns about this sister of hers.  The chick was glued to her, like in a very weird not family sort of way.  Like she was monitoring her.  She insisted on the extra drinks for Emma, whereas she drank very little.  I thought it strange that Emma would even accept a drink from Maleficent, but I guess you patched things up.”

 

 

“Maleficent?  She was there?”  

 

 

“I thought you knew,”  Ruby stated slightly puzzled by Regina’s questioning.

 

 

“No, I didn’t. She didn’t mention seeing Emma and neither did Emma say anything.”  Containing her composure she shook the thoughts from mind.  “I will speak to her about this, but please go on.”    

 

 

“Well, if it makes any difference Lily seemed to be the new plaything on her mind.”  She tried to ease the older brunette’s mind.

 

 

“That’s very strange, Mal usually boasts about her playthings.  Why do you think she’s interested in Emma’s sister?”

 

 

“Well, Emma went to the restroom and Maleficent followed.  Then Lily went in to check on things when I said something about past events.”

 

 

“You didn’t though?”

 

 

“Lily insisted, and when Emma came out she was oblivious to Maleficent being in there with her.  It was like 10 minutes after Emma came out that the two emerged.  The chemistry between the two was overwhelming, but then again that’s just my take on what I saw.  Once Lily came back she was on her phone constantly, as was your friend.  However, that didn’t stop the nearly endless string of drinks being fed to Emma.  I tried cutting her off, but both of them said I was a downer and continued on.  Jefferson cut her off.  And that bill was more than a month’s worth of rent.”

 

 

“Who paid for the drinks?  I know it wasn’t Emma as I would have known from her account balance.”

 

 

“I’m going to ignore that statement.  Lily did and that raised my suspicions because she is supposedly making far less than Emma is at her job.”

 

 

“I’ll do some digging and find out what I can about this sister of Emma’s, but again I appreciate the insight.  I really feel like there is something wrong happening and it may end up getting Emma into some actual trouble.”  

 

 

“Look, I get it, you guys have your kink relationship.  But, I really think you should start trusting your feelings and try to have something more with her.  It’s obvious to Graham and he speaks volumes about how he never believed it to be possible.”  Placing a delicate hand on Regina’s shoulder,  “Emma is a good hearted person who sometimes doesn’t see when people are using her and Lily is.  I am sure of it.  You, on the other hand, I actually believe what Graham says.  Regina, I have never seen Emma so happy and miserable at the same time.  I really hope you two figure things out.  She deserves every bit of happiness after all the shit she has been through.”

 

 

“Thank you, Ruby, I am hoping to move forward with her, but it’s out of concern that I haven’t.  I want to say those beautiful words with confidence that we can be truly happy together.”  With the clearest sincerity, Regina grasped the younger brunette’s hand.  “Please keep your eyes on her when I can’t, if not for me do it for her.”

 

 

“I will, anything that’s noteworthy will be mentioned to Graham.”  For once Ruby trusted that Emma had ended up in the right hands.

 


	9. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for Emma are getting worse. D is getting stronger and busier. And, Ingrid. Oh, God. Regina...well, she's working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost...TRIGGER WARNING. My flesh is still crawling from what Ingrid does. Just. EEWWW. But, we are going down the rabbit hole. Fast. If the story has been gray, we are nearing charcoal. Coal. It will be getting darker for the next few. Just remember this is an SQ story. The ladies will have their time in the sun. But, this isn't it. Or, will they? Hmm.

“Ems, your foot is in my face again.” An exhausted huff from Ruby stirred the blonde awake as her leg was shoved away from her friend’s body.

 

“Sorry, you wanted to sleep like this and you know I move around while unconscious.” Apologetically Emma turned away only to feel shuffling behind her with arms wrapping around her chest.

 

“I’m so worried about you. I can call off the trip and wait for things to smooth over.” Ruby’s hot breath whispered into Emma’s back as warm tears soaked silently into her shirt.

 

“No, you deserve to have fun and be with Christian. You haven’t had a chance to really get out and be someone other than a worried friend to me. Trust me, I am going to be okay.” She tried to put on a brave front. She had yet again become baggage for someone else she cared for. Ruby was also feeling guilty about being wrapped up in her relationship with Graham. If only she had the courage to tell the blonde what she was expecting on their trip to Hawaii as things between them had grown serious. 

 

“I just hate the feeling I have about leaving. I know something bad is going to happen.”

 

“Something bad happens every day, whether it’s here or thousands of miles away. The world we live in is always under attack. If we don’t continue to fight for our rights to contentment then what’s the point of living? No matter what happens we have to keep pushing forward. You’ve been the person sheltering me from the storm long enough. I am going to miss you for the week, but you are going to brag about everything through texts and calls.”

 

“That is true, I am going to do a hell of a lot of bragging and hopefully it will inspire a much-needed vacation for you two.” Surrendering to Emma’s adamant encouragement she placed a gentle kiss the back of the blonde’s head. “Ugh, what time is it?”

 

“Uh, time for you to get a watch?” Stretching her body and letting out a soft yawn she closed her eyes pretending to sleep. “You have a working neck and eyes why don’t you answer your own question?”

 

“That means moving again and I am super comfortable right now.” She whined her answer into Emma’s back. “So…”

 

“Buttons.” Mocking with a retort the two would use in place of an answer she let out a small chuckle.

 

“Ugh, I knew you would say that.” She could feel Ruby’s eyes rolling in her head.

 

“It’s a quarter to 7, Graham won’t be here for another hour or so.” Relenting she had checked her Apple Watch. “I suggest soaking in the snuggles for another 20 minutes and then getting ready.”

 

“You’re so persuasive, twist my arm why don’t you?” Nuzzling into the curve of Emma’s back she tightened her hold almost fearing it would be the last time the two could forget all of the terrible things and just be themselves.

 

“I am still not thrilled about laying on the floor. My back hurts like I have been sleeping on rocks.” 

 

“You expect me to sleep in a bed you and Regina tainted doing I don’t want to know what with a freakin’ mirror over it? The floor is safer.”

 

“Nothing is safe in my condo dude, as a matter of fact--” Before she could finish tormenting her friend’s thoughts she felt a cold hand slip over her mouth.

 

“No, no, no, don’t you dare say another word or I will never come over again.”

 

Shaking the brunette’s hand from her mouth she giggled through her nose, “I was just going to say this plush carpet is plush for a reason. It’s soft on my knees and Regina loves relaxing on the couch when I am on them.” She felt the pillow swiftly plucked from under her head.

 

“GROSS!” Smacking Emma with the plush item she started a war that carried on well past the 20 minutes they had intended on sleeping through. Out of breath and exhausted the two collapsed to the floor panting. “He’s going to propose.”

 

“I know, he asked me if you would be ready for that kind of commitment. I said it wasn’t for me to say, but I trust he is the right guy for you.” 

 

***

 

“Bad news baby girl.” It had barely been an hour after Ruby and Graham left when Regina came into the condo. She expected Preston or Mulan but found it odd it was her girlfriend who was looking flustered and rushed. She immediately stood up and bridged the gap placing herself at the brunette’s feet. “No, sweetheart, stand up.” Regina snapped her fingers prompting Emma to raise up off her knees. “I appreciate you doing that, but right now I just want to be normal.” A delicate smile graced her lips as leaned in for a sweet kiss.

 

“What do I owe for this sentimental flattery?” Emma eyed her Queen with a curious smirk.

 

“Hyde called me around 6 this morning.” Storming into the kitchen she pulled out a fresh mug and went searching for a K-cup. 

 

“Hyde called you and…?” Waving the coffee in front of her Queen she caught the brunette’s attention. In an attempt to snag it out of her pet’s hand she whiffed and the blonde placed it behind her back holding it ransom. “Talk to me or you will never see your precious k-cup alive ever again.”

 

“Clever girl.” Dropping her tone to something more seductive she slowly approached her pet with a predatory grin. “Maybe it’s not the coffee I am after? Maybe it’s the bad girl holding it hostage?” Snaking an arm around the slender waist she pulled Emma in for another kiss, this time savoring it, but it was all a ruse as she successfully rescued her cup from its captor. “I am leaving for the week, and as much I tried to sway Hyde’s decision I couldn’t.”

 

‘His hand was forced, I suspect mother’s doing. Quite the disturbing news indeed as it seems mother is not pleased with my absence.’ 

 

“Please tell me I can come with you.” Her voice trembled.

 

“With the attack and programs still not functioning right, I can’t. I tried, but he was correct in keeping you here to handle things.” Embracing the blonde she held onto her tightly, “I don’t like this any more than you do, but Preston will be keeping an eye on you and Mulan said she would tolerate spending time with you if you need the company. I know it’s not ideal, but I will call you every moment I get. Facetime as well. You need me for any reason and I will answer even if I am in a meeting.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, but if you think I am going to hang out with that...person forget it. But, if I do need the company I will call and ask Mulan to come over.” She sighed resting her head into the curve of her Queen’s neck. “When do you leave?”

 

“After I drop you off at work.”

 

***

 

When Emma arrived on the floor, her jaw fell. Preston, again, had everyone gathered around him to pass out directives for the day. ‘Does this douche bag not understand protocol?’ 

 

Between Ruby leaving and Regina’s last minute trip, her patience had hit its end. “What are you doing? Why are all of you gathered around him like he is the freaking monolith? August, I know you should be the one assigning roles so why are you listening to the newest guy on the freaking team?”

 

Emma stood her ground, staring at her whole team in full mutiny.

 

“You were late and we had to get started.” Sara sheepishly replied stirring her coffee and avoiding all eye contact.

 

She huffed. “Which is why I sent an email AND a text to August to tell him what you should be doing. I cc’d everyone on the email. There should be no reason for him to be giving you instructions. Everybody to your desks, open your email, follow instructions. Preston, my office. NOW. August, you too.”

 

Slamming her door shut she nearly clobbered the man, but refrained from doing so. “What the fuck? Seriously? You are an oversized babysitter with no actual job here!” Turning to August she gave a sad grin, “Dude, I thought you were my friend. Not just an employee. I trusted you to handle things for me until I got in.” 

 

“We were--” Emma’s glare forced Preston’s words back.

 

“Emma, I am sorry, but there was a new directive sent from Mr. Hyde. Preston was just trying to help.” August butted in worried that anything out of Preston’s mouth would only make things worse.

 

“What do you mean there was a new directive? It isn’t in my inbox. Show me this email, please.” 

 

“Hyde, wanted us to handle the server launch in Europe. He doesn’t trust Chicago to get it done right. But it’s very strange. Nobody has seen him today. When I went in to discuss the programming, his office was vacant. His secretary was out sick and there was this woman filling in. Never seen her before. She gave me a really unsettling feeling when I asked her where Hyde was. Ice fishing.”

 

“Do I need to ask again?”

 

Both men deflated before her. August again spoke first. “It was verbal. The woman in his office gave us our orders.”

 

Panic struck her deep in her gut, “This woman, what did she look like?”

 

“So we are just going to ignore that fact that I am still here,” Preston stated rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Much older, blonde hair, creepy smile that says terribly sweet things that makes your skin crawl. She hit on me, Emma. I feel like I need a shower to clean the ick off.” He visibly squirmed at the thought.

 

“Did you catch a name?” Her knees trembled causing her to lean back against her desk. 

 

“Freya? I think? Trust me she is no Emily Blunt. Though she could be Senator Charlie Roan’s stunt double from the Purge Election Year.” 

 

“Terrible movie,” Preston added with a fake cough.

 

“The worst, right? I actually liked the first one, Ethan Hawke. Yummy.”

 

“Lena Headey.” Both of them bumped fists completely missing the terror struck blonde fighting for breath. The beeping of her work phone at the desk caught her attention as everything the two men were saying was drowned under the pounding of her heart. 

 

Lifting up the receiver she placed the phone to her ear, “Mother needs her dearest darkest monster.”

 

D’s calm overtook the moment, ‘Hush now Emma. Hyde should be safe. We warned him last week that this was coming.’

 

“Yes mother, what can I do for you?” She spoke in a hushed tone so that the two men couldn’t hear her.

 

“Come up to my office, we have much to discuss about the servers I need built.” A dark chuckle poured through the receiver.

 

“Be there post haste.” Resting the phone back in it’s cradled D turned towards the two caught up in comparing famous crushes. “While you continued maundering, I’ll manage this probable imposter. Concern yourselves with moot conversations as it is indisputably significant compared to constructing the servers The CEO demanded.” A sarcastically pleased grin played across her lips.

 

“Oh god, not again.” August let out a sigh, “Regina isn’t here to deal with this.” Frustrated and worried he looked to Preston.

 

“Deal with what?” Baffled by his statement Preston glanced over to Emma. 

 

“Mr. Booth, fill in the simpleton. I require you both to watch my six as my suspicions suggest the absence of Regina, Hyde, and his Secretary is highly improbable and will render disastrous results. Progressing beyond this point, heed none of my words.” The grin fell into a troubled frown.

 

“Dark Swan?” August was confused by the words unsure what the blonde was trying to say.

 

“D, I detest the name. Mr. Booth, I see the cogs turning, but if Regina is informed then I will be exposed to the person committing corporate espionage. Or, something far less unfavorable for the company. Even worse, Emma could be compromised.” 

 

“Dark Swan, D? What am I missing here?” Preston asked playing up his confusion as he had already been informed by his boss that Emma was a suspect though it was under the suspicion that Emma used the hacker name. Seeing the change, it felt all too familiar with things he had heard about certain Black Site Agents. Regina wouldn’t know a thing about what was happening, but Cora would. 

 

“I’ll refer to Mr. Booth for further inquires.” Turning heel the darker version of Emma left more questions than answers in her wake. She knew where Ingrid was and it wasn’t Hyde’s office. Taking the stairs she headed towards Regina’s office and stopped at the door. Forcing a smile on her features she prepared for what waited beyond the doors, memories of her Queen encompassed her thoughts. It was foolish to think Regina would be behind them, but there was always the fantasy that could keep her mind safe if need be. Even now she could feel Emma fighting for control, but D couldn’t let her if the guise were to remain intact. ‘I know the words will fall on deaf ears, but I beg you, please trust me.’ 

 

Cracking her neck and straightened her spine, she was ready to play the dangerous game started by her motherly figure. Pulling open one of the doors, she stepped inside the large office, facing the older blonde she let the devious smirk consume her features, “Mother.” 

 

Sitting prominently in her Queen’s place was the woman who tortured Emma, but pleased the Darker side. “I wonder, did she fuck you on this desk?” Tracing her fingers over the fine finish she stood from the chair and sauntered around the desk resting much like Regina had on their first meeting. “Come here.” Waving a come hither index finger she beckon her monster forward.

 

“In less delicate words, Emma was fucked on the desk.” Moving towards her mother with a stalking weight to her steps she placed herself in front of the woman waiting.

 

A hand slithered up and around her neck taking hold of the golden tresses. Deftly she slammed the dark creature’s head onto the surface of the desk, forcing D to face towards her who held no expression. “Time to make better memories.” The bite of the needle stung the scruff beneath the lining of her hair. In a matter of minutes, her body became weightless as her mind swam within the feathery light warmth. Being high stole from her the conscience that nagged at her actions leaving an obedient shell willing to serve with far less hesitation. “Let’s begin with the server programming; this is what I need…” 

 

***

 

“It’s late, you better have a good reason to be calling me.” The perturbed tone expressed the Senator’s state.

 

“I know ma’am, but I have an update,” Preston stated feeling more nervous about the call than being in front of Regina.

 

“An update? You know I have a working email address where you can send me those.” 

 

“Not this one, there is a reason why I am calling your burner. DarkSwan is really Dark Swan or to make real sense D. Emma has a personality embedded in her psyche that adheres to Sarah Fisher’s commands. Also, I believe the woman has worked her way into the company and has sent your daughter off on a wild goose chase to prevent her interference.” 

 

A thinking hum came across the phone, “Seems I will have to make sure Regina is far away, I saw she booked a flight to Switzerland, round about trip back within a week’s time. What are your thoughts about this girlfriend of hers?”

“Honestly, I feel there is a great deal the two can learn from each other, but Emma is on a self-destructive path. She comes to work drunk and continues to drink, very unhealthy for your daughter. But, Regina is pouring her soul into the girl and fighting tooth and nail to keep Emma afloat. I see them being good for each other if this semi-sleeper-like-persona didn’t interfere. However, D is working to sabotage ‘Ingrid’, at least she is trying, but she is still an unknown with too much potential to turn with a snap of the ex-operative’s fingers.” Keeping an even tone he tried to leave personal feelings out of the conversation.

 

“Considering the severity of the situation I am going to depend on you keeping a close watch. I will send two other agents to assist, but you are all to remain distant until we catch this Sarah Fisher in the act. Use Emma as bait and let things continue as is. If the girl is truly in danger you may intervene, but she better be dying before you assist. This woman is making a move and we need to know what it is and who else is involved. Emma already has the law against her and will be treated as an informant. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

“Yes ma’am, what about your daughter?”

 

“She’s going to be delayed as her passport will be placed on hold for an additional week. I will not chance her being thrown into the middle of this criminal plot. Make sure that you are still monitoring their phone conversations. I have so much invested in her, and we cannot tarnish her reputation. Do well and I will make sure you find a position on her detail when she moves forward with her career.” 

 

“Yes ma’am, if Emma survives what are your plans?”

 

“She’ll either run, end up in prison, or find herself collared by the US government. She has committed digital terrorism and much more that I am not at liberty to disclose. A broken mind like hers could be useful in the government's hands, but has no place at my daughter’s side.”

 

“I understand. Hyde is also missing. Should I investigate?”

 

“He has been rescued and placed into witness protection for the time being. He will prove useful in court seeing first hand what Fisher is capable of, not to mention the evidence he handed over to gain said protection.”

 

“Okay. Emma or should I say D has been tasked with programming the servers, how would you like me to proceed?”

 

“Let it play it out, do only what Regina has instructed you to do.”

 

“Yes ma’am, I will send a full report on D’s activates to you and tell Regina her… girlfriend is misbehaving but fine.”

 

“Thank you, Preston.” Disconnecting the call she left the man unsettled, his words betrayed his thoughts on the matter. He intended on protecting Emma at all costs but had to find the balance between his duty. Walking into Emma’s office he gave a soft smile.

 

“Must be that time, as my babysitter has come to fetch me.” D drawled out focusing on the computer screen.

 

“D, you know the rules. Home and bed around 10, staying here any longer could put you in jeopardy with Ms. Mills.”

 

“Indeed, placating the Queen’s mind while she is elsewhere is imperative to things here.” Retrieving two thumb drives she handed one to Preston. “I trust it will journey to the proper hands, mother’s plans for this company is just the beginning I suspect far worse.”

 

***

 

Emma sat passed out at her computer with her head resting numbly on the keyboard music blasting from her headphones. She had planned on working through the lonely nights trying to reprogram the virus to attack its creator, but after 4 solid hours of playing with the programming, her head begged for a short break. She was lost in her dream world she hadn’t a clue she had a visitor inspecting the code on the screen. Gentle digits brushed through the blonde locks capturing a palm full to breathe in the subtle scent. Carefully the headphones were stripped back and placed on the desk. “Mother needs her dearest darkest monster, are you listening?”

 

The limp body stiffened and sat up placing her back against the chair. “Always, a noticeable absence lingered in my dreams.” Soft lips pressed into her neck eliciting a happy hum. 

 

“Perhaps my presence has been missed?”

 

“I miss your affections.” D intertwined her fingers with those her mother had left on her shoulder. “What would you have of me?”

 

Ingrid’s fingers gently carded through D’s curls while her other hand gave a gentle squeeze to her fingers. “I need you to clean up Lily’s mess. DHS has found traces that they can connect with what we did to Senator Shelley Barlow and Senator Ainsley Ryley. I need you to break into the DHS servers and corrupt the files. It needs to look natural, not manmade. Besides. I think the other annoying Senator has been trying to track you. We need to prevent any more damage to us.”

 

Ingrid removed her hands spinning the office chair to peer at the contented face of D. Crawling onto her beautiful monster’s lap she continued to brush her hand through the strands. “Your sister has abandoned us. I will allow it because she paid the price. She brought you back to me, my beautiful girl.” The series of kisses her mother pressed to her forehead and cheeks had Emma squirming in irritation in the back of D’s mind. “Oh, how I wish you would have consented to being mine in the beginning. Is my gift to you treating you with the care and consideration you deserve? I can find you someone better than Regina if need be.”

 

D nods painfully, eyes tearing. Ingrid watches her eyes change from watery to fierce. “Regina was not your gift. She chose me.”

 

Ingrid wrapped her hand around Emma’s throat. “Stop interrupting my time with my daughter, you ungrateful bitch. Mother needs her dearest darkest Monster.” She always enjoyed watching her favorite creation wash over Emma. Even the musculature in her face and neck changed. Emma could never masquerade as her daughter. “As I was saying before I was interrupted, how is she treating you, darling?”

 

Dark green inquired for the secret thoughts her mother held, in an attempt to answer a final question she leaned forward placing a tentative kiss to Ingrid’s lips. Waiting for her mother’s acceptance she felt the hope she had die in the stillness. “Her warmth occupies the space, but there is no being capable of the devotion you have spared me. With you, I am home. With you, I am whole.”

 

“Mommy wants the one that got away. My pet that believes she bested me must pay for her mistakes and kneel at my side. The taste of her lips stain yours.” Capturing the blonde’s lips with her own she ran her tongue over them before leaving them all too soon. “She’s ruined them for me.” Nails raked over the tender scalp finding purchase in a fist full of hair she pulled the girl’s head back. “Maybe I could give a little attention to you. After all, I am sure your Queen doesn’t comprehend what it takes to truly please you.” 

 

“Only you mother.” Breathing through her teeth she knew the tears would be hidden from Ingrid’s view. ‘Please Emma, sleep. Don’t be here for this.’ Within her thoughts, she prayed to spare Emma this one last indecent act.

 

“Maybe I will let you touch me, you did a wonderful job at work today.” Seductively purring her sentiment into another kiss she retrieved a small Harpy blade from her pant’s pocket. “Mommy really misses her special little girl.” Kissing a trail up the fleshly column she whispered into the Dark Swan’s ear. Instantly she relaxed into Ingrid’s hold her sharp features softened, but the dark glint remained. ‘Whoa, what the hell is going on?’ 

 

‘Ingrid wanted a completely obedient child when she let me into her room the first time. She ensured I could never hurt her by hurting us far worse than George ever did.’ 

 

“I’ve missed you too mommy. Are we going to play again?” The childlike words carried the familiar cold mocking tone.

 

‘What the fuck? Stop it D.’

 

‘I can’t. The muscles are torn and the ligaments have been frayed.’ Speaking from a tortured memory, for once D sounded terrified. ‘You could resist him, but her, we were rendered useless. When you couldn’t take it anymore I stepped in and bathed in the cruelty that was her love. I learned to cherish the torture, shined when your were absent. All I ever desired, in the beginning, was to pacify the painful cries of your voice. I’m sorry for wanting more, hor wanting to be loved for being me.’

 

‘Mommy wants you to make her feel good.’ The flash of the memory left a paralyzed teen on her back with pain throbbing through every extremity with a burning pain filling the void between her thighs. ‘Spencer thought he could claim the innocence that was your’s, had he known that was already mine I am sure he would have been displeased. Does my monster want him or me?’

 

‘Emma took it all, I refuse to feel the touch of another. I’ll assume you have repaired the damage?’

 

‘Couldn’t risk a bastard pregnancy, Dr. Whale removed the problem area and left one arm mobile for me. Tell me, sweetie, would you like to touch me?’ Pressure traced down her sternum leaving a wake of pin prickled skin.

 

‘Is this my reward for allowing the obscene man to lay waste to Emma’s flesh?’

 

‘My monster may touch me, but only you. Mommy hasn’t been pleased physically since the absence of her favorite child.’ Circumferencing weight pressed down around her throat keeping D at the edge of breath. ‘Savor it, mother has a specific task that requires an educated hand. Learn from me and you will be able to please your target. Quite possibly you could do what Maleficent wouldn’t. Only my special little girl may touch me.’ The terrible memory ended before it could finish, D wanted Emma to know the truth, but couldn’t afford to damage her psyche further. 

 

“Indeed we are, but first we need to remove these dirty clothes.” With a motherly peck to D’s nose, she leaned back and carefully traced the tip of the blade down the white button up. Pushing the cut cloth aside she pressed a kiss to the fair skin and travelled down a little lower until faded black splotches caught her eye. She quickly sat back and cleared the fabric from her monster’s chest. “What is this?” She hissed.

 

“Sorry mommy, the Queen wrote on me.” D drawled out, “She wanted to claim me, but doesn’t know how to do it right.” 

 

Sliding to her feet Ingrid frowned, jealousy flowed through her mind, “Did you want to be claimed by her?”

 

“You abandoned me, mommy. You said I could never be better than her. How was I supposed to know you were going to come back?”

 

“Stand up, sweetie.” Growling her command she stepped aside. Automatically the younger woman found her feet standing at attention waiting for the next order. The shirt was ripped from her arms, “Get on your knees.” Kneeling in place she felt the flat sole of her mother’s shoe press into her back. Slowly she pushed the dark creature to floor, “Is mommy not good enough for you anymore?”

 

“No, but you don’t want me. You never really did. You pretended I was her until you couldn’t anymore. Mommy’s favorite isn’t me; it’s a child that ran away. I couldn’t ever be what you really want. I’m not Maleficent. I never will be. I am not good enough for you.” The tip of her mother’s shoe wedged under her torso and rolled D over onto her back. Staring up at the older woman she watched as Ingrid pulled the plastic cover free from the syringe with her teeth. 

 

“It’s time you had another dose of your medicine. Don’t move sweetie, I wouldn’t want to blind you.” Straddling the pale waist of her monster she delicately drove the needle into the left tear duct. “Maleficent is a failure, you my sweet child are not.” Depressing the plunger she watched as black swallowed green. “Mommy makes you feel good doesn’t she?”

 

“Yes, mommy.” Riding a morphine high she smiled.

 

“But, I also have to do something to correct your thoughts about me.” Shimming down she rested over the apex of D’s thighs. “Sometimes mommy has to hurt you because she loves you, but I want you to enjoy it.” Tracing the first line brought a smile to her monster’s lips that quickly soured. ‘Em-ma, don’t, it will be worse if you do.’

 

“You don’t have to do this, I promise to do better Ingrid.” A weak whimper begged as a tear trickled down the side of her face.

 

“Oh Emma, how many times have I told you not to interrupt Mother’s playtime.” Drawing another deep red line with a pleased wicked grin, “Let go you little brat or I will ensure that bitch of yours is the next person under my blade.” 

 

‘Enough, you risk our Queen. This is why I locked you up, you can’t play by her rules and it will get Regina killed. I can take it, I implore you to desist.’

 

‘Great, now you’re back to believing you’re better than me?’

 

‘No, I am shielding you from her cruelty. You can’t handle her kind of play. Spencer was despicable, but Mother enjoys taking us to the edge of death and finding pleasure in our silent torment. Broken bones, torn skin all of it was to her pleasure and you could only handle so much. I could take an infinite amount and still say thank you regardless of the pain pulsing through our body. It prevented far worse punishments.’

‘When did you come into existence?’ 

 

‘Right after she overdosed us the first time when were barely 13. You blacked out and I stepped in to save us. I applauded her cruelty and begged for more. This provided necessary intrigue that kept her fascinated by us. More tortuous training was implicated from that point on until she learned how to beckon me to the forefront. Her words crafted to tame us, to control us, and I wanted it. Still do, Emma, but Regina may be the one to save us if only we can save her first. I may want to please mother to get her praise and attention, but her obsession dulls our presence. The only way to win her game is to predict her moves and calculate our strategy five moves ahead. While suicide idolization occupied your mind, I continued to plan. When Regina came into our lives I realized there was another that wanted to dedicate their time on us for their own pleasure and ours, not using us to track an obsession beyond her reach. You deserved happiness and she gives that to you and hurts me the way I need--thinking only of us and not the other.’’ 

 

“Mommy, what are you doing?” A finger forced it’s way into D’s mouth and ran along her tongue leaving a coppery taste.

 

“Writing, but I am done now.” Standing up she looked over her monster’s body with a proud smirk, “Why don’t you show mommy to your bed and we can play some more.”

 

Resting on her back she looked up at the mirror seeing ‘MINE’ carved into her abdomen with blood still leaking from the letters. “Remember how mommy likes to feel good. And don’t worry about the sheets I will have them cleaned.” The knife barely touched the skin around her throat splitting it. Throwing her thigh over Emma’s waist yet again the knife played over the letters barely visible. “Nothing will remain of her touch after tonight, just mine.”

 

A numb hand fished it’s way past the belt and bury beneath the cotton, “How many would please you tonight mommy?”

 

“Start with one.” Pressing firmly on the blade she left a deep fissure and tasted the pooling crimson. “We have all night, no one will interrupt us.” A devious grin etched its way over the terrifying features of Ingrid’s lips. “Mommy has missed you.” A purring moan breathed hotly along the gaping wound as her hips rocked into the skilled touched.

 

***

 

Waking up with a blade in her hand she felt the sting of cuts across her body. Confused about what time it was or of anything she found a nearly empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. The sliding of metal at the front door alerted her to company she was not ready to have. Grabbing the bottle and the knife she ran back to the bedroom and tossed the items behind the pillows. Catching a quick glance in the mirror from the bathroom she noticed her shirt was stained red and cut open. “What the fuck did I do last night?” 

 

“Miss Swan, 2 minutes. Or, I will come in there.” Mulan’s voice carried through the door.

 

“OKAY! Just getting dressed, I overslept.” She shouted back. “I am screwed.” Grabbing a black button up she didn’t have time to inspect whatever damage she did to herself. Brushing her teeth she found it odd that she didn’t feel hungover or even taste the residue of a bad decision in her mouth. Looking at the counter she noticed a new bottle of mouthwash which wasn’t the normal brand that she used. A subtle twist of her neck spotted bath soaps she had long forgotten, kid stuff she wasn’t sure was real as her mind could easily fool her.

 

Stepping into the bedroom she took another look over the white comforter, “Since when did I get this?”

 

“Time’s up, Miss Swan.”

 

Opening her door Emma greeted Mulan with a frown, “Sorry I am not quick enough for you.” Pushing aside the early morning torturer she went to the kitchen table and sat down.

 

“Roll up your sleeve.” Snapping on a latex glove she placed a few vials on the table and held out the rubbery ribbon. Unbuttoning her sleeve she worked the fabric back exposing deep scabbing cuts running lengthwise up her arm. “Emma, what have you done to yourself.”

 

“I...I didn’t do this.”

 

Emma’s phone vibrated drawing her attention to Regina’s name. Lightly touching reject again, she would accept the consequences for her actions later. A lot later.

 

“You know I have to report this. Take your shirt off so I can clean the cuts.”

 

Emma cupped her own face in her hands. “Can you fucking listen? I didn’t do this. I woke up covered in my own blood. Covered in cuts I didn’t make and your only worry is if they are clean? You can’t be serious.” Her eyes drifted past the woman glaring at a framed picture of her and Ingrid in a typical pose that faked a mutual bond. ‘I never kept a picture of her...right?’

 

Mulan gave an appraisal of her arm. “I can’t agree or disagree with your viewpoint until I see the evidence. The angle on the cuts will tell. Now remove the shirt. It's in the way.” The statement tore Emma from her thoughts bring her back to the present issue.

 

Emma’s finger trembled as she the shirt came loose from her torso one button at a time. Not having the time, she had skipped putting on a bra. She felt exposed and embarrassed. ‘God, what will she think? What’s she going to say to Regina?’

 

“The shallowness of the cuts makes it impossible for me to see whether or not these are self-inflicted.” Mulan used q-tips and a reddish solution to clean the wounds before placing medication and gauze over the worst of them. When she stepped behind Emma to retrieve her phlebotomist’s kit again, she saw her back. 

 

“Why didn’t you mention your back hurting?”

 

“Didn’t really notice it. What’s wrong?”

 

“Someone has carved ‘mine’ into your right shoulder blade. I don’t care how dexterous you are, you couldn’t have done that to yourself.”

 

Emma’s heart beat faster as childhood memory washed over her. Swallowing thickly, “God, I hope my mother isn’t here.”

 

***

 

Recipient: Regina.Mills@neverlandcorp.com  
From: Mulan@labprivateservices.net  
RE: Emma Swan

 

Patient’s blood had significant levels of morphine. Please advise. Would you like daily samples now or should we continue to do random sampling as this is her first failure?

 

Also, this is not part of the service you requested, but I would not be doing my duty if I did not mention the condition in which I found Miss Swan this morning. She woke with my arrival but asked for a few minutes of privacy to dress. When she was fully dressed and rolled her left sleeve to her elbow for me to draw blood, I noticed that her arm was covered in razor cuts going down the length of her arm, finger width apart. The cuts were still fresh enough to be oozing. I forced her to remove her shirt so that I could clean her incisions. When she removed her shirt, I was appalled to see that her torso also had several hundred cuts, especially her abdomen. I believe the word MINE was spelled out and then cross-hatching went across it, but I could be see it wrong. Blood and swelling make it difficult to be sure. The patient was unaware that the word MINE was carved into her left shoulder blade. Then, she referenced a fear of her mother. I have reason to believe there may have been further damage, but as the patient was not entirely co-operative I felt that giving her the materials to care for her own wounds privately may be a better choice.

 

I remembered you saying something about her having other issues. But, if you haven’t already you should get her to a therapist ASAP. I’m not a doctor or a therapist, but I can see she is getting much worse. Quickly, I might add.

 

***

A very tired, and sore Emma stumbled through her own doorway just as the clock was striking eleven. “Fuck me. What a fucking day.” She grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey out of her bag, ripping the paper and lid off in seconds. “We will be drinking out of the bottle at Chez E & D tonight. Any objections?” she sarcastically asked the vacant condo. Kicking off her shoes and jacket, she flopped back onto her couch being careful of her shoulder. ‘I’m too fucking tired to cook and take out is too much effort to deal with. Liquid dinner it is. Fuck it, Regina isn’t even here anyway.’ She took a deep breath and relaxed letting her eyes fall closed until she heard a key slide in her front door lock. 

 

The dark pressure flooded her thoughts keeping Emma’s curiosity in check, “Regina?” Exhaustion trickled over the name with a slur. D was already pushing herself forward to protect them from any unnecessary damage.

 

Slender cold digits clasped around her throat as a sweet tone caressed the shell of her ear, “Mother needs her dearest darkest monster.” Feeling the muscles relax in her hold Ingrid’s hand slipped down the front and under the partially unbuttoned shirt. “How is it, I am seeing more of Emma than I am of you?” Fingers traced over the dull ridge of the blonde’s collar bone teasing the lacerated skin.

 

A pleased smile pulled at the dark creature’s lips, “Would you prefer a fabricated truth?” Pressing into the touch D purred her question into a sinful tone.

 

“I thought we were past protecting the little whore, how about the real truth?” Placing a gentle kiss on the pale cheek Ingrid solicited and agreeable noise from her monster.

 

“Hope. She clings to it like a rope determined to drag me back into the cage.” 

 

“Rope frays and can be cut.” Nails scrape across the abrasive feel of scabs taking small chunks with each bite. “That halo she has over her head isn’t as pure as she thinks it to be. The slightest pull can easily turn it into a noose.” Warm liquid beaded under her delicate pads stirring a soft hiss from the older blonde. “Don’t you agree?” Running the bloody stained fingers up the length of her monster’s throat column leaving a sloppy trail in their wake she plunged them past chapped lips and pulled the creature’s head back. Dark green shined up into the gray-blue eyes while her tongue cleaned the taste from her creator’s digits. “I knew you would see it my way.” Wiping the residue of saliva and blood over the cracked skin she leaned down swallowed the pleased growl from D cleaning the red from the girl’s lips.

 

Leaving her child breathless she wandered around to the front of the couch with a black duffle bag in hand. Expectant eyes followed her every move with interest as the bag was set on the coffee table. “Mother, needs to have a look at you and make sure your reward hasn’t become infected.” Straddling the Dark Swan’s thighs she began unbuttoning the shirt and pushed back the fabric to inspect the hack job done to bandage the wounds. “They won’t scar properly like this.” Removing the dressing she couldn’t help but let her gaze fall soaking in the savory sight of fair white with accents of red. 

 

“A reprise in visitation, seems my expert hands haven’t gone idle in your long departure.” An empty smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

 

Wetting a cotton ball with iodin at the end of surgical clamp she scrutinized her patient, “Maybe it’s because you prefer brunettes now instead of me?”

 

“Allowing a skill to lay waste without your guiding hand would have been a betrayal in its own way, Mother. Only you could ever have the preeminent component constructed within me by your design.” The burning sting from the cotton beckon a dark desire forward in the emerald irises. 

“Just like my pet has ruined your lips, your fingers have become soft under my gift’s touch.” Examining the deep lines of fatigue on D’s face she continued to doctor the cuts sometimes twisting the fuzzy ball into the wound to see the gentle twitch flutter over her Monster’s features. “Sweetie, Emma has grown too strong to continue on with these friends of hers, your Queen has become more of a nuisance and is dulling your intellect. I know you enjoy the brunette, but mother needs you to focus. Only because I love you will I let you decide, but you must choose whether you kill Ruby and Regina or you must destroy their feelings for her. By the time Regina arrives back in the states, I need her foundation gone.”

 

D began contemplating for a short duration. “An apathetic approach could arise more suspicion. Perhaps a taste of abandonment would help stack the cards in your favor? Burn down the forest in which she hides, then maybe she shall heel at your side? Disposing of them leaves you with no leverage, but to keep them in your sights would control my lesser half.”

 

“You are so cruel, then I trust you know how to strike at your Queen’s heart? You have very little time to do it and I will also need a stipend of her income routed into my account. If this all happens then I will keep only my eyes on her and not the barrel of a gun. Make sure it’s untraceable and I promise no harm shall come to her.”

 

A deliciously devious smile spreads across D’s face. “My Queen will suffer a wrath beyond imaginable to keep her off our heels and break the bonds that tie my lesser’s heart to hers. The so-called dungeon she covets will host no others after me. Her sanctum will be desecrated all in your name as only you can hold the chain to my collar.” A firm yank to the open collar of the fabric pulled the girl closer to the expectant grin.

 

“Who do you love?” Licking her wicked lips she waited for her obedient monster’s answer.

 

Leaning forward to capture the scintillating taste she teasingly slithered her tongue past the nearly snow painted lips as her hands found purchase along Ingrid’s side drawing her in. “Mother, my keen eyes are attuned to you as are my thoughts.” She whispered brushing her lips over the older blonde’s.

 

Slipping off her child’s lap she positioned herself beside D, “That back of yours needs tending, turn.” Without a second thought she turned providing access to her back and assisted with the removal of her shirt. “Whose bite is this?” A distasteful scoff left her breath in a jealous rage. 

 

“The Queen’s, as I have said before she isn’t capable of claiming us properly.”

 

Glancing over at the carved word she smiled, “No, not even close. It tarnishes your skin, but I shall allow it to linger for now. You don’t deserve the agony as you have played your part perfectly.” Teeth caressed the deeply carved lettering before lips encompassed the pain flesh to suck clean the days old wound. “Mother loves you. It’s time to go back to work.” Stabbing the sharp pin into the palette of pale flesh at the crook of the girl’s neck she push the twisted concoction into the muscle with a cruel sneer. “I’ve added something special to mix. A special treat for my special little girl.”

 

***

With pride and care, D picked the lock and swung the great oak door open. Walking into the far side of the room, she bent and lit the fire just as Regina had on their first visit in this sacred place. She stripped herself and folded her clothing neatly, placing it in its designated space.

 

Regina’s loving smile glowed in the firelight. “You and I both wish I could take you with me as I have no choice but to go. If only you knew the depth of planning that went into the special evening planned for this moment. The level of disappointment I am burdened with going on this last minute trip leaves the idea behind it diminished but, I think you need this as much as I do.” Emma sat at Regina’s feet enjoying her mistress’s hand on her crown, fingers playing with her sleep mussed hair.

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped into the hallway to collect her weapon of choice. On the second pull, the chainsaw sputtered to life. The engine roar reverberating around in the space. Overwhelming pain and relief surged through her as the blade shredded the St. Andrew’s cross in the furthest corner and the spanking bench on its flank.

 

“The trust and love I feel for you is beyond anything I ever experienced or expected. I know, Emma, without a doubt that you would never do anything that would cause me harm. Know my truest feelings, I love you and no matter what I always will.”

 

She forced herself to sever the pulley system from its position in the ceiling. Regret did not begin to describe the moment as she desecrated the bed that had been where she felt her freest and safest since Emma called her into existence. This was the space that she enjoyed a woman who cared for both halves of her soul no matter what her lips decried. Unable to force herself to cut the bed, she found her mistress’s store of whiskey and tossed it onto the mattress. She retrieved a candle from the bedside drawer, walked the lonely distance to the roaring fire to light her implement that would seal the fate of her only love. Each determined step closer to the bed filled her mind with memories of herself, Emma and the Queen. Regina would not recover from this betrayal. “I’m sorry my love.” She tossed the candle onto the gorgeous ink black sheets. D’s features remained devoid of any traces of emotion however it was the numb rolls of tears down her cheeks that reflected the agony welling inside her cold heart.

 

The contract in Regina’s hand, the piece of paper that started it all, was lain in the fire curling at the edges as the paper burned quickly. “Now, the only thing that binds us is ourselves. I love you, Emma. All of you. Only one document could ever bind us the way I wish and that my love is a promise I plan to adhere to when I return. Legally you and I will be together under one surname, but you will always be my swan. No one could ever be at my side like you have and your loyalty has convinced me that you are beyond worthy. I love you Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

 

In the absence of anything left to burn, the marble floor and walls stopped the spread of the flame. D curled into a ball on the floor, silently relenting to the feelings she kept at a distance crying herself to sleep knowing Emma was never going to forgive this last betrayal. True happiness laid before then and again it was the darker half that ruined it for them all at the commands of a woman who faked the love they desired.

 

***

 

Mulan sat on Emma’s couch debating her next move. The woman was not at work. Not only was it a weekend, but after a quick call to Preston she was well aware she was not in her office. No one could say where she was. 

 

The clock on the mantle chimed 10:00 a.m. Waiting had reached the level of tedium that allowed her to step outside of decorum. The kitchen trash revealed 2 bottles of Glenfiddich 21, neither small. Opening the refrigerator blatantly decried the same story as the trash. If Emma was eating, it wasn’t at home. Only liquid sustenance had been obtained at home. Emma’s drastic weight loss now explained. Where is she getting the morphine? Mulan searched the condo from top to bottom. Every space reasonable, and unreasonable was checked. She found plenty of cheap alcohol, unlike what resided in the trash. But, no drugs of any kind beyond aspirin were to be found. 

As she finished in Emma’s bedroom, she heard the front door open and close. 

Mulan stepped into the hallway and entered into the foyer in time to see Emma breaking apart on the carpet next to the fireplace. She leaned against the wall watching Emma stroking her collar. Guttural sobbing and wailing resounded in the air. If she didn’t know better, Mulan would have assumed someone had died. These were not cries of loneliness. This was loss. But, of what?

Without hesitation Mulan texted an S.O.S. to Preston as a status update. This was his mess. 

She walked out the door closing it softly behind her. Clearly the distressed woman didn’t need a blood test today. If anything she needed a mental ward.


	10. Lydia--Highly Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always gets darker before the dawn. And, for Emma and D that statement couldn't be any more accurate than it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for extreme violence & for the use of Google Translate. It may or may not be accurate.
> 
> we are almost at the end of Book 2. You may hate us a little for awhile but take heart as Book 3 is just around the corner.

Emma slammed her front door in frustration knowing the wood probably caught Preston on the tip of his nose. Honestly, at this point, she didn’t care. 

 

 

Since a few days ago when he found her on the floor in a state she wasn’t willing to discuss, he had acted superior and aloof. He had forced her to go to Dr. Grey’s office only for him to reinforce the idea that Ingrid had been a loving and supportive mother. God, how tired she was of everyone doubting her memories. She sure as shit was sick of his ego which was far too large prior to that moment. “Nosey asshole!” She wasn’t sure which man she hated most.

 

 

Due to the incapability of others, her work day had elongated into the late evening leaving a very lonely and tired Emma. Longing to curl up with Regina, but she sighed once again wishing that Ruby and Graham’s trip was over at the very least.

 

 

She stomped into the kitchen opening cabinet after cabinet, looking for a suitable dinner that wouldn’t take long to cook. In her best MM voice she can produce, “Emma, you have to eat healthy. Oh, Emma, you can’t eat that it’s full of preservatives. So, what the fuck do I have to eat that I don’t have to cook from scratch?” She knows that Regina isn’t like MM, but unfortunately, Regina hasn’t been around to share lunch with. She has had to endure Princess Fluffy Bunny Sunshine on a daily basis. Emma growled in frustration. “What I would give for a box of Kraft Mac’n Cheese.”

 

 

“Maybe if you behave, Mommy will make you some.”  The sickly sweet sentiment dripped with a nasty taste of venom.  “Emma, my darling pathetic little Emma. Mommy has a surprise for you.”

 

 

Emma’s body went rigid from the shock of hearing Ingrid’s voice less than a foot behind her. She slowly began to spin around to look at the intruder, but before she made a full turn she felt the metal bite into her skin. 50,000 volts blazed their way through her body causing her muscles to lock. She fell to the floor in an agonizing heap.  Fingers twisted around the white leather collar pulling the limp body up.  Choking and gagging weakly Emma couldn’t resist as her tormentor dragged her into the living room.  Raising her up like a damp jacket she jabbed the taser into the sore abdomen burning the fabric of the gray tailored vest.  A silent scream strained the ligaments and muscle surrounding Emma’s throat as she was helpless to escape the electrifying pain surging through her. 

 

 

“Now, while that oversized ape waits it out in the hallway, we are going to have a little chat. You are getting in my way. You have prevented D from doing her job. My beautiful monster needs to come out to play. She told me you had learned how to prevent her control. I want her here. And, I will get what I want.”  A pair of garden shears sliced through the perfectly white collar leaving it unusable.  Instantly Emma fell to the ground her head knocking hard into the coffee table before meeting the soft impact of the plush carpet.

 

 

Emma’s terror slowly toned down as muscle control resumes. First, she tightened and relaxed her jaw as if she were to speak. But, she knew that Ingrid hadn’t finished playing her hand. Speaking wouldn’t end well.  Contradicting her mother’s prediction, she waited quietly gauging Ingrid’s mood.

 

 

“It was bad enough that you went off the rails when you went to school. D had to hide her side projects from you the whole time. And, then you received that internship. I was thrilled that you would be placed where I needed you. But, it had to be under the guise of Emma. D wouldn’t bow well enough to blend in. No. Her pride and skill would have set off all sorts of alarms. Can you imagine your dear Regina meeting D at your job interview?”

 

 

Secretly, Emma would have found that amusing, but she knew they wouldn’t have been hired. There is a large chance D would have been frogmarched out of the building double time.

“I wasn’t interviewed by Regina. I didn’t meet her until I was foolish enough to be late and take her parking space, big mistake.” Lost in the memory of that fateful day, Emma mistakenly smiled.  “Funny how one mistake can land you in the lap of the right person.”

 

 

Ingrid grabbed Emma by the ear hauling her physically forward. “I don’t care if you were interviewed by the goddamned Queen of England you ungrateful cunt. D is my pride and joy. And, you...you are more disappointing than Lily. You may be smart, but you are weak and worthless. You keep MY child locked inside you for THAT you will be punished.” 

 

 

“And yet D prefers Regina’s company over yours.  The only reason she doesn’t say otherwise is because she needs the attention. You’re second best in her eyes.”  Emma’s self-preservation had taken an undeserved hiatus, or at least that is the thought as her mouth spoke words that should have never been voiced. “The lust in your eyes makes me wonder why you still have this mommy fixation. So, could you explain that, please? Pedo much?”

 

 

She couldn’t say the slap is unexpected or undeserved. As her vision cleared, Ingrid pulled her to her feet. “Pedophilia is not my thing dear if you only knew what the better half of you wanted from me.  Now, walk out the door. If you so much as blink at the wrong time, I will light you up again.” The prongs from the taser pressed hard into her back confirming the threat.  Following Ingrid’s instruction to the letter, Emma opened the front door and stepped into the hall going to the elevator. Ingrid produced a key that she gave to Emma. “Once we are in the elevator put this key in place and turn it to the left. Push SB.”

 

 

“SB?”

 

 

“Sub-Basement. I think it’s an appropriate place for my Play Room, don’t you? It’s below ground so sound doesn’t travel far. The water pipes insulate it on one side, and the freight elevator is on the other. Now, you know as well as I do that you have to schedule the use of the freight elevator in advance. I can schedule my time here around its use so no one hears us.”

 

 

Emma looked over her shoulder at her mother, confused. “Why do you have access to the scheduling for the elevator?”

 

 

“Who do you think owns Draconis Occidentalis Enterprises? They own the building. Which means I own the building. How did you think I was able to come and go from your apartment so many times without your babysitters seeing me?”

 

 

The younger woman’s throat went dry with the implication--no one would know that she was missing. In the off-chance that Regina called, someone might clue in. But, it’s Friday night here. In Switzerland, Regina has meetings lined up almost all day. If she was lucky she would have a few minutes for a phone call sometime in the next 48 hours. But, Emma knew that those chances were slim.They hadn’t managed to actually speak to one another for more than 2 minutes in over a week, or was it 2 at this point? Emma’s schedule had killed her ability to tell what day it was. Too many servers to build, too many lines of code to replace in their compromised interface meant as Regina’s second in command that her life was put on hold until the work for the day was completed. Eighteen hour days had been the rule for what felt like an eternity.

 

 

Ingrid could torture her for the weekend and no one would know except for Preston. A sick feeling crawled into the pit of Emma’s stomach. She again looked over at her mother as the doors slid open. “Food poisoning. He will be alright by Monday. But, for now, you are way off his radar.”

 

 

“Shit.”

 

 

Ingrid’s grimace grew sinister, “I’m so glad that we can have this time to reconnect. Your punishment is long overdue.”

 

 

She opened the door with the keys and returned them to their owner as Ingrid instructed. 

“Now, I believe you remember how I expect my pets and children to be dressed in my play room. So, strip.” Unlike Regina, Ingrid preferred hers to keep their underclothing on. As a teen, she had realized that the clothing itself actually heightened the feeling of nakedness and vulnerability. In essence, she played mind games even by choosing to allow you to keep your clothes.

 

 

As soon as she was done she forced Emma to the cinderblock wall where a set of shackles waited for her. “Arms up, legs spread. My favorite position for you.”  She watched her mother sauntering over to the sidewall where a single cabinet stood. She could only guess what was in store.

 

 

“Tell me true dear, is she as good a mistress as me?”

 

 

Emma drew in a breath. Her mother could smell lies the way a dog could, but the truth could endanger Regina; she couldn’t live with putting her in danger.

 

 

“Answer me.”

 

 

With a resigned sigh. “You want the truth?  Fine, Mother, Regina is the Queen of lust and pain, unlike you she loves me truly without the implications of use.  FUCK you for thinking otherwise. She can read me like no other. She can take me to my breaking point and beyond with her words as well as using tools. She knows how to work me using sound, and touch without pain as much as with it.  Her fingers have wrapped around my heart and claimed it as hers while you proclaim yourself a mother with pretense.  D wants her as much as I do which means every word uttered is a lie to your face.” 

 

 

Lurid anger washed over the older woman’s visage, but Emma needed rage so that she fixated on her, not her lover. “She has an amazing skill. I really should thank Maleficent for that. She taught her everything she knows.  Hell, I enjoyed Mal’s touch; she knows how to fuck without the feelings.  If I had found myself in her hands first maybe I would be her pet.”  Mentioning the former pet caused a flurry of curse words to fall from her mother.  “I must have touched a nerve there. Is Mal the one that got away?  Seems like it.  Her beating had a slight similarity, but not the same bite.”

 

 

“E-nough! I asked a yes or no question.  You know better than to test my patience as I am the one who taught you to love pain and I am certainly the one to truly make you hurt.”   Emma gulped audibly realizing her position. 

 

 

With fear and trepidation in her voice “yes” fell from her lips. The crack of a bullwhip startled Emma as she mentally tried to conjure Regina, her talisman for dealing with all things. The first swipe caused little more than a sharp yelp. Ingrid’s strength had diminished over the years. Holding back her reactions, she waited for Ingrid’s tells. Would she break first?  _ If you want to save your love, you must call out the rage. Mother has her eye on your woman. She wants her dead. Whom do we love more Regina or ourselves? _

 

 

**_Trigger warning: Ingrid delivers a beating that no matter how much Emma enjoys pain, there is no justification or joy in this moment._ **

 

 

Pain licked fiery streaks across Emma’s shoulders. “You, my ungrateful failure, appear to be too acclimated to the whip. You aren’t screaming, yet. “ She drew in harsh breaths enjoying the burning pain as it powered her veins. Ingrid understood so very many things about Emma, but not her relationship with pain that had grown since her departure. 

 

 

The metal tips of Ingrid’s boots scuffed lightly across the cement flooring much like a tap dancer would. “Ah, this should do the trick.” The whirling sound of many threads of leather whisking through the air “And, since this is made especially for bad pets, I had little bits of metal embedded in the tips. I’ve never had anyone to try it out on before.  How exciting is it to be the first one under its bite?”

 

 

Her skin had already been abraded on her back, but the whip had not punctured the skin. The cat-o-nine-tails shredded skin upon impact. Agony gripped her frame by the third blow. On the fifth, she could hear Ingrid giggling. ‘ _ D, I don’t think I can keep this up.’  _

 

 

Emma’s silence tipped Ingrid off _. “_ Don’t bother trying to bring my girl out to play, just as I have a trigger to bring her out, there is another that locks her in her cage. You ungrateful little shit. Guess which word does it.”  With the metal biting into the supple flesh, Emma witnessed the painful white glow that filled her vision as chunks of skin were torn away leaving cooling warmth of liquid spewing down her back.

 

 

The concrete scouring her chest warmed with her body heat. Where the occasional hum of the ventilation system reminded her of an elderly cat, the staccato clanking of an unseen fan grated her already raw nerves. ‘ _ D, can you hear me?’   _ Another crack rippled over her shredded skin digging further into the raw meat.  Incredible pain screamed through her nerves surely deadening the expanse to leave behind an awkward feeling of pressure.

 

 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the blows rained down slower, more deliberately. Listening to Ingrid’s labored breaths and the mild popping of the woman’s wrist and shoulder as she would stop to shake out her own growing fatigue and tension. Through it all, Emma howled her pain hoping the constant display of her mother’s superiority would quell her thirst for more. Laying her face flat on the cooler surface of the blocks, she fought the floaty feeling that attempted to overtake her.

 

 

_ Emma, resolve yourself to mother’s desires. Your fate is at hand. Let go. _

 

 

_ ‘ _ D, where have you been _?’ _

 

 

_ I can’t free myself from the chair.  Screws have replaced the knives and broken glass fills my eyes.  Only my shouts can reach you from here. _

 

 

“No, you don’t my ungrateful little cunt. She won’t rescue you. You are mine. Mother needs a quick rest, give me a moment.” With her back to the room Emma listened intently to the erratic rustling of her mother’s clothing, grounding her mind with picking out the mundane sounds. The tinkling of ice soon replaced by the sound of pouring. “I never expected that you would develop such a taste for Vodka. One of the very few things you truly received from me. There is nothing quite like its silky smoothness if you bother to buy quality. Then again, you knew that since what I’ve been supplying would make excellent paint thinner. I’d pity you for drinking it, but I needed 

you out of the way.” A loving touch swept down her back, calming and soothing, followed closely by a rivulet of Vodka directly applied to her open wounds.

 

 

Emma’s shriek reverberated in the enclosed space. “Wouldn’t want infection to set in, would we?”

 

 

“Too afraid to attack me when I’m not chained?” the slight trill to her voice prevented her from hiding the pain.

 

 

“The chains are more of an accessory to my tastes, if only you remember the night you turned a gun on me.  Had you the nerve then, I wouldn’t be here.  But you were too terrified to pull the trigger, too upset over Bae even though it would have been a quick and easy means to end the torture.  No, my child, you couldn’t fight back even if you wanted to as you mentally lack that defense mechanism.  Only your words could find the resistance your body lacks.  Breaks over.” 

 

 

Emma braced her legs better against the wall waiting for the blows to continue. “Sorry to disappoint, but I need to introduce you to a different toy.” A metal shaft was lain across her oozing lesions. With a quizzical look behind her, Ingrid grinned as their eyes met. “This is a picana. And, this is why I love it.” Before the word love was uttered, Emma’s back bowed, muscles taut, lungs squeezed in anguish. Where the quick pain from the taser had dissipated almost as quickly as it arrived, this new hell continued delivering miniature lightning strikes along its entire length as Ingrid moved it to touch as much bare skin as possible. Fatigue and pain took her legs from her, drooping against the wall wailing.

 

 

“That’s enough for now, I think.” Consciousness exited with the slamming of the cold metal door.

Cold cement grated the open wounds on her back. Every breath tugged where the dried blood had glued her in place. Emma knew she shouldn’t have pushed Ingrid. Lovingly talking of Regina would have been a bad idea. It could possibly lead to her death, so she had misdirected. She talked about Mal. She had foolishly believed that by telling her about her experiences with Mal on the plane, tied up and nowhere to go that Ingrid would be satisfied or at the very least, deliver a perfunctory punishment for all the time she was away. ‘I told you that you weren’t ready to be with mother, but you wouldn’t listen.’ D continued to push her own agenda. She wanted back in the driver’s seat and Emma wasn’t sure that wasn’t the best solution at this point.  Bringing up Mal and Chicago had created a jealousy she had never seen or experienced. The cat had ripped into her skin with lightning speed. 

 

 

Ingrid had always been ferocious, but never to this point. Fear of being caught by child protective services always stayed her hand. That luxury was long gone. And, Emma knew it. D knew it. 

 

 

The door burst open with a wild-eyed Ingrid throwing her phone to the ground. “Your brat of a sister cashed in you as her ticket and took off with my pet!  She left too many clues so now the Senator and DHS are looking our way. You are going to fix it for me.  _ Mommy needs her dearest, darkest monster  _ NOW!”

 

 

Emma and D had anticipated her scream, but not Ingrid’s next move. Ingrid stalked over to Emma’s left shoulder where her flesh had gathered to form a nice, meaty ball and sunk her teeth in deep.  Tearing away the chunk of meat that had previously been claimed by Regina left her body tensing and curling in pain.  A sharp spit cleared the wicked woman’s mouth of the crude taste she never took pleasure in tasting.

 

 

“You are mine. I removed that ridiculous collar. No matter what you believe. No matter what you want. You are mine. When that bitch returns from Europe you will leave her. If you don’t, I will destroy her. I will chain her where you are now and take a knife to that elegant face. After I peel off the skin, I will do to her whatever I wish until she stops breathing. She laid hands on what was mine. I can’t have that.”

 

 

Against her better judgment, Emma allowed D to take control. “Your possessiveness begets you naught, mother. Like Achilles, your wrath lays waste to your schema and offends those in your entente cordiale. You bestowed the gift of our innocence on George. You consecrated our love for Bae with a commandment.  My education and internship, both your design, has created life parallels with characters from Jean LeCarre novels. When have we ever done anything less than serve you? Everything we have done has always been about you.”

 

 

***

  _ **End warning....safe to read.**_

 

Within the hour, D had showered, medicated and donned her skid suit. Helmet in hand she used the stairs to go up to the parking garage muscles and sinew complaining with every step. Ingrid kept pace. “Mutter, wo ist die spritze? I planned for your impatience and Lily’s impertinence. Both of you should have had the foresight to consider quality of work over immediacy. Celebrate Mein einfallsreichtum.  Much like I did for Bae, I have ein selbstmord to stage, Beweis für Pflanze und a note to write.”

 

 

“God, do I hate Kristoff for teaching you German.”  Shaking her head in a silent argument she continued to follow the blonde.  Reaching their destination she handed her a small black medical kit,  “Make mommy proud.”

 

 

“Natürlich, Mutter.”  Flashing a predatory grin she straddled her bike.  “Much obliged for the opportunity to correct Lily’s mistakes.  The Senator’s death is most deserving;, no one can threaten you without repercussions.”   

 

 

***

 

 

After making a few quick calls, she met up with Preston and August at the dilapidated Squirt Factory long since abandoned and left to fall into a state of disrepair.  “This isn’t creepy at all,”  August said walking around to Preston’s car.  

 

 

“I’ve been in far worse places.”  Resting against the fender with his arms crossed Preston shrugged.  “Blondie better not be playing any games, I am too tired to deal with any more of her shit.”

 

 

“How’s your stomach doing, anyways?”  

 

 

“It’s fine.”  He drawled out.

 

 

“Okay I am guessing it’s a sensitive subject.”  Casting his glance elsewhere he heard the less than stealthy approach of a 4-cylinder bike.  “No way, Ems has got herself a K1300 S?”  Watching the woman bring the motorcycle to a sideways sliding halt he felt his jaw nearly dislocate.  Unamused, Preston pulled himself from his less than comfortable position.

 

 

Removing her helmet she locked eyes with the brute,  “Restrain distasteful dialogue until I’ve finished. Hol mich durch das bitte.” She leaned forward on the bike resting her sore body. 

 

 

“Really?  Restrain myself from telling you how stupid you are for riding that death machine?  Seriously, you are literally destroying everything Emma has tried to build in her life.”  Nearly growling his words he balled his fists.  “No wonder Regina didn’t want to mention the scum crusting her heels.”

 

 

“Agree to disagree, the conversation is a moot point.  Preston, I require what’s left of your brain cells to help put an end to Sarah Fisher and I have a key to simplify the process.  I trust you and Mr. Booth are capable of handling some novice level hacking.”  Holding out a usb stick, she let out a deep breath trying to keep her composure. “Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit.”  Her face contorted into a pained expression  as she fought hard against the sickness of the drugs tearing at her brain. 

 

 

“So, you’re ready to share?  How kind.  You were the one that told us that we shouldn’t trust you.”  His sardonic tone expressed his apprehension.

 

 

“Maybe Mr. Booth is a suitable choice for this task without your assistance?  An entertaining thought, a queer prevents the worst possible digital attack on the government’s secured network while an FBI agent lets his ego run unchecked.  I doubt you’ll ever carry a badge again.”  Verbally posturing her tone came across weak.

 

 

“Can we not use the word queer anymore?  Especially if you want me on your side.”  August had followed quietly behind allowing the two to bicker while he inspected the Motorcycle.  “Digital terrorism?  Or, are we stopping a sniffing scheme?”

 

 

“My apologies Mr. Booth, you didn’t deserve that.  Sniffing and sorting.  Embedding.  Mother’s plans are to have complete access to the secure network, not only could she use it to disappear, but she could put the highest bidder in the White House or alter records to incriminate others.  The servers are nearly ready to go online and this right here is part of my plan to prevent that.  I have left many bread crumbs for you to follow.  Finish the program and when the time is right I will hand over the virus.  Though, I am certain DHS has their own agenda which means my virus could be altered to suit their goals.”

 

 

“So where are you off to then?”  Preston’s strict tone washed over the curiosity that filtered through his mind.

 

 

“Ingrid has me out on a task,  I spared all the time I can with this detour and the drugs are beckoning me into their hold.”  Rubbing the sweat from her forehead she rested her head for a moment in her hand.

 

 

“What did you take?”  August’s voice filled with panic.

 

 

“Uncertain, my tolerance proves difficult meaning whatever she gives me becomes obsolete after 1 to 2 uses.  Exhaustion is also riding shotgun.  I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”   For the first time Preston took note of the sickly features, the slight tremor in the girl’s hand, the gaunt appearance of her face and glistening perspiration.

 

 

“Emma, you need to stop or you’re going to die.”  Placing a hand on her shoulder, he slipped a small tracker under a loose flap. 

 

 

“Emma’s not home right now, but you can leave a message and I will be sure to get it to her.”  A wheezing chuckle forced it’s way past clenched teeth.  “Fuck off.”  With a shove, she knocked the agent back and peeled off throwing her helmet on after she put some distance between them.  As expected an incoming call filtered through her helmet.

 

 

“Where are you?”  

 

 

“30 minutes out, stopped by a Jack in the crack for a late night snack, Mother.”

 

 

“You better not be lying to me.”

 

 

“What can I say?  I am taking it easy on the trip, my body is actually hurting for once.”

 

 

“You aren’t sounding like yourself.  Come home.”

 

 

***

 

Bleary eyes open to sunlight streaming through her home office windows. Emma swallows tasting the acidic remains of bile and tears. She unscrews the lid of the Vodka bottle and takes a long draw. ‘Ketel One is so much better than the shit I’ve been drinking.’  It isn’t until her second swig from the bottle that a memory flashes. Ingrid drinking from that very bottle at this desk in this room. Was Ingrid here?

 

 

Emma’s hands shake as she reaches for her phone. On the first try, Regina doesn’t answer.  With a quick glance at her clock, she knows that it is the middle of the afternoon there. She is probably in a meeting preventing her answer. ‘Would ignoring her calls cause her to not answer?’ Dismay grabbed hold, quickly followed by self-loathing. 

 

 

_ You should know by now she loves us. You’ve hurt her by ignoring her. She will call. Later. But, she’ll call. _

 

 

‘But, wouldn’t it be better for her if we let her go?’

 

 

_ Em, we’ve been over this. Without her, you would’ve given up on breathing months ago. _

 

 

Hitting the call button again she prayed this time Regina would pick up thinking it was on vibrate and she didn’t feel it go off.  However, after the first ring, it went straight to voicemail.  “I need her dammit and she promised.”

 

 

_ ‘Promises are meant to be broken, in this case, assume work has her attention as she would do anything for you.  Perhaps a meeting that could deliver results, or maybe she knows.’ _

 

 

Emma’s heart clenched tightly in her chest. Dread. ‘D, what did you do?’

 

 

‘ _ What haven’t I done Em?’ _  Deep in her head, she feels D hurting, despairing.

 

 

“D, come on speak to me. What did you do to Regina? What might she know?”

 

 

_ ‘Following our beloved mother’s orders. I chose to prevent Regina’s death by destroying everything that had deep meaning to us. I laid waste to her beautiful dungeon. I burned our bed, the altar of our tie to her. She will never look on us with anything more than hatred and derision ever again. Once again my treachery saves a life, but this time it isn’t yours. I failed Bae. I won’t fail her.’ _

 

 

Emma wanted to hate D, but her heart hangs hollow and empty in her breast.  ‘Is she taking Ruby from us too?’

 

 

A very weak, ‘ _ Why do you ask needless questions?’ _ flitted to the surface.  _ ‘We, as ever, are all alone waging our war against mother.’ _

 

 

‘So, D are you ready to share the plan? I don’t think you can do this alone anymore?’

 

 

***

 

 

Emma parked her motorcycle in front of Granny’s before heading into her favorite diner. ‘ _ You still aren’t as steady on it as I am, but for a novice that ride wasn’t bad.’  _ She grabbed her tablet from her saddlebag and headed for her favorite spot.

 

 

Pleased with her progress, Emma wandered inside taking a small booth away from the window _.  _

 

 

“What can I get for you?” 

 

 

Without looking up from the files she was reading over, “I want a grilled cheese, heavy on the cheese, fries and a coke.” 

 

 

_ ‘I guess you decided it was time to eat what you want?’ _

 

 

‘Even if Regina doesn’t know we’re over yet, I can’t take eating rabbit food anymore. I’m having a hard enough time just eating anything at all. I need something that tastes good to be able to choke it down.’

 

 

Emma was so engrossed in the conversation in her head that she missed the pair of feet that stood next to her.

 

 

“Goddammit Emma, why’d you leave these on my kitchen table?”

 

 

She looked passively at Ruby trying to decide what would be the best approach. Ruby is volatile on a good day. 

 

 

“I know you aren’t a fan of Graham’s, but I thought you were happy for me. When I left town you said everything would be fine. And, you told me to be happy. So, what is this shit?”

 

 

Emma carefully opened the file. “Well, if you must know. It’s your boyfriend fucking my girlfriend. I thought the photos were fairly obvious--you know--insert tab A in slot B. And, what’s worse they took the photos themselves to commemorate the act. So, yeah. I thought you might want to know.”

 

 

The anger and jealousy she was radiating was real, but it was old as were the photographs. It had hurt that Regina had kept them. But, at least D had been able to put them to good use. If you have to force someone to hate you, it’s best to give them a real reason to do it.

 

 

“Emma, I don’t know why you are trying to destroy my happiness, but even I can tell these photographs are old. You know it too. This is more of your psycho-bullshit. If you can’t be happy for me, stay out of my life!”

 

 

***

 

 

“I’ve noticed your detail has grown.”  Ingrid adjusted her belt before helping her monster with the last few buttons on her shirt.

 

 

“Not Regina’s, I suspect the Senator.”  Struggling with her tie she internally growled, her fingers were too numb and uncoordinated to handle the simple task she had done so many times before.  She couldn’t remember when it was that she last had slept  if she wasn’t in control Emma was and vice versa.  

 

 

“She has become a thorn in my side.”  Taking the tie in her hands she made quick work of the accessory.  “After work, you are going to handle her.  I will be nearby if you need any assistance, but mother trusts the new drug is working better than last one.”

 

 

“Considerably so.”

 

 

“Good.  Mother needs her  _ special little girl  _ to finish tonight’s operation.”  The sick smile left Emma and D shuddering on the inside.  D had done a decent job faking her way through many of their sessions and one on one conversations.  She hadn’t expected to be used again after the one night, but now she was concerned.

 

 

“Of course mommy, how would you like me to do it?”

 

 

“Suicide by hanging, but if you want to play with the senator first you may.”  This pulled a hopeful smile to the front as her mind was very much disconnected from her conscience.  “It’s been awhile since you got to have some fun of your own.”

 

 

“Maybe hanging isn’t enough mommy, I think if I were to play I would need to burn the body to cover up my tracks.”

 

 

“Dramatic suicide, well I’ll assume you know how to handle things.”

 

 

“Or a mob hit, dirty politicians sometimes get in way over their heads.  I could create some shady accounts.”  Joy sprouted from the enthusiastic planning.

 

 

“Whatever you want, just make sure you follow through with it.   _ Does my dearest darkest Monster understand _ ?”  

 

 

The cold leer returned casting off the unnecessary emotions.  “Affirmative. Her existence ends tonight.” 

 

 

“That’s my girl, go finish with the servers.  They need to be shipped out tonight to Senator Spencer’s graciously gifted warehouse.”

 

 

 ***

 

 

“Do you even know who I am? How can I be on a no fly list? I am a U.S. Senator’s daughter.  I’m not a terrorist.” Regina lost her patience while standing at the passport check at  Airport Genève. 

 

With an exasperated eye roll, Regina put her phone to her ear, “Yes, Senator Kathryn Midas, please. Yes, I’ll hold.”

 

 

She chewed her thumbnail waiting. From all reports she has been receiving, Emma was giving her all to work, and falling apart in her off ours. Her last 4 blood tests had been a laundry list of different drug cocktails, many she had never heard of before. I said I would take care of her and what have I been doing? I’ve been convincing a large group of old men to sponsor a bank in a country filled with them. Wasting time. Another aggravated sigh escaped.

 

 

“This is Senator Midas.”

 

 

“Kathryn, it’s Regina. I know we haven’t spoken in awhile, but you said if I ever needed your help to give you a call. I need help. I think mother has banned me from returning to the U.S. “

 

 

Regina could hear papers being shuffled and then the clicking of keys. “It looks like that you are on the list, but I can’t tell who authorized it. But, yes, this does look like her fingerprints are all over it. Is she doing this to finally get you into politics?”

 

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Doubtful. I suspect this has to do with her thorough dislike of my girlfriend. She has been trying to get me to end it from the beginning. I need to get home to her.”

 

 

***

 

 

 

Slipping through the gate was easy, but dealing with two full-grown Rottweilers wasn’t.  Had she known she would have had something special for them.  Their low growls weren’t loud enough to wake anyone yet, but she had to control them before they alerted their Mistress.  “Easy, I intend no harm.”  Her calm demeanor was a welcomed gift from her Mother.  Staring down one of them she kept track of the other within her peripheral view.  “Sitz.”  The command did nothing,  “So you don’t understand german.”  With a smirk moved a step forward testing them in which they both moved back with foamy snarls.  “Zit.”  Snapping the command provoked them further, “Not fans of Dutch, Sedni.”  Instantly they sat in place, bearing teeth.  “Now is that a way to say hello?  Gentlemen, you have better manners than this, K noze.”  Tilting her head to the side, she watched them heel sandwiching her.  “Hodny.”  Both seemed to relax a little under the word as she tempted to take the opportunity to stroke each on the head.  Sliding her hands down from their heads she felt the haunches rest under her fingers.  “Hodny.” 

 

 

“How about you give me the grand tour of the place?  Pojd sem.”  The rotties sprang into action and led the way around the back of the house to a large size doggie door.  Rolling her eyes she got on her knees and easily worked her way through the door meeting them on the other side.  “At least the owner has common sense to allow you inside.  One day out in the sun during summer would be cruel.  Hmmm.”  Searching through the ambient lit room she noticed the refrigerator light beaming from the luxury sized kitchen.  “That’ll do.  K noze.”  She enjoyed her fuzzy followers and felt a bit sad to have to leave them after she was done, but there was no way she could keep them.  Opening the freezer side she found a packet of frozen t-bone steaks and removed them from their wrappers.  She handed each one, “Kotec.”  Again D followed them.

 

 

Reaching a room off to the side she found their kennels and locked them in.  “Hodny, now enjoy the treat I’ll let you out when I am finished.”  Closing the door behind her she ventured through the dark house and traveled up the stairs.  The place a had a familiarity to it, nearly similar to her Queen’s taste and layout.  But, the colors were off.  Walking past the double doors to the master bedroom she could hear the subtle breathing coming from the extravagantly oversized bed.  Closing in on her target she felt her body begin to shift into autopilot feeling less in control over her movements.  A sinister grin cut it’s way over her features as her hand buried into her jacket pocket.  Retrieving the syringe, she removed the plastic cover and crept around the edge of the bed.

 

 

Barely visible in the dark was the outline of the woman’s body,  excitement pounded through her veins at the sight.  Removing the comforter she revealed the silky white nightgown covering the slender frame.  “Guten Morgen.”  The woman woke up with a startled fright before the scream could escape her throat D clamped a hand tightly over the woman’s mouth.  “We are going to best friends, Meine schöne Geisel.”  Letting out a manic laugh she relished in the sight of the woman squirming under her palm,  “Excited to get started, I see. How about you enjoy the rest of your nap first?”  Jamming the needle into the exposed skin over the meat of the petite shoulder she watched the woman’s eyes roll back as her efforts drained into numbness.  “Der verrückteste Freund den du je hattest.”

 

 

Flicking the bedside lamp on she inspected the sleeping features noting how similar they were to another person in her life.  The grin didn’t fade though as D felt trapped within her own mind,  “Got any good drinks around here?”  She rhetorically asked,  “I’ve been stuck drinking piss for the last couple of days and would literally kill for something with real flavor.”  Silently she paused listening to the soft breathing,  “You’ll show me around?  How very generous.”  Peeling the woman from the bed she slung her over her shoulder.  “The study?  I suppose, got to find some stuff in there anyways.  I’ll make you a drink too, something special for a beautifully sophisticated woman.  Mother always liked my bartending talent, maybe you will too.”  

 

 

“Du denkst ich bin ein Psycho, du denkst ich bin verloren.  Tell the psychiatrist that something is wrong.”  Waltzing out of the bedroom she headed back down the stairs pausing at the landing holding a finger to her chin in thought.  “If I was a study, where would I be?  You’re absolutely right, I’ve overlooked it on my way in.”  Walking past the living room and the lounge she made a sharp turn just before the kitchen and journeyed through a slightly lengthy hallway.  “I’ve gotta tell ya, this place is not too bad.  Maybe a little redecorating could brighten things up a bit, but other than that it’s good.”  Opening the door to the study she found it to be too on point with the one she had spent many evenings in.  “You must have the same decorator or this is the standard for expensive living.”

 

 

Plopping the woman down in one of the chairs she walked around the desk finding the wet bar right where she knew it would be.  “Two Old Fashions coming up.  You just relax I’ve got this.”  Fetching the glasses from the cupboard she rifled through the drinks looking for the correct ingredients.  Her hands weren’t as steady, as much of the liquid poured into the glasses also splashed on the counter.  ‘D, what’s going on?   Where are we?’  Shaking the voice from her head she tried to keep her counterpart out of her mind.  Unable to stop what she forced to do she didn’t want Emma to play witness to it.  Placing one drink on the small table beside the sleeping brunette she sat at the desk sipping with one hand as the other worked on the password for the computer.  “You know it would be much faster if you would just tell me the password.  I have places to be and being late isn’t healthy for me.”

 

 

‘D, who are you talking to?’ Emma tried to push forward. ‘I thought we had finally agreed to function together.’

 

 

“Halt dich raus,  I can’t think with you talking.”  Slamming her fist down on the desk she again tried to push back the voice.  Lass Mich arbeiten, damit wir hier schneller kommen können.”

 

 

‘English, please. You know I can’t understand you.’  Peering through the foggy void she broke free from the weakening hold D had over her.  She recognized the welcome screen with a snowy forest as a background and in the center User Profile:  Cora.  A tired groan from another occupant drew her attention away from the computer screen.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted the woman slowly waking up.  “What the shit?”  Emma gasped feeling her own hand stifling her voice.  ‘Schweigen.’

 

 

Standing up she moved over to the woman,  “It’s impolite to let a drink go warm.”  Pinning her to the chair with a firm grasp around the delicate neck she let out a dark chuckle.  “Ich verabscheue rustige Gesellschaft.”

 

 

Stirring from the heavy weight of grogginess the brunette calmly spoke,  “And breaking into my house and drugging me doesn’t make you rude company?”  

 

 

“Touche.  As I stated earlier during your nap, I am on a bit of a time crunch.  Would you be so kind as to providing me with your password so we can hurry things along?”

 

 

“You know better than to ask.  I wonder, are you getting lazy because of the drugs or is it the lack of sleep?  Burning the candle at both ends is killing you.  Your blood pressure is through the roof, your complexion is too red. I bet your heart is pounding hard enough that you are feeling it in your temples.”

 

 

‘D who is she?’

 

 

_ Not now Emma. _

 

 

“Analyzing me is the last thing you want to do right now.  The password.” Wiping the sweat from her face she blinked the blur out of her vision.

 

 

“I see why she has taken an interest in you, but at this moment it makes me pity her choice.  Tell me do you intend on telling my daughter that you killed me or are you going to let her discover the body later on?”

 

 

‘Who is she talking about?’

 

 

_ Stop talking Emma. I need full control to do this. _

 

 

“I grow tired of this banter.”  Snarling the statement she squeezed choking the woman.  “Cora, save yourself from a slow agonizing death, give us the damn password now.”

 

 

‘D stop it!’

 

 

“Regina.”  Cora wheezed out.

 

 

Removing her hand she took a step back,  “What did you say?”

 

 

Catching her breath glared up at her would be killer,  “The password is: Regina.”

 

 

‘Cora? D, what the fuck are we doing here?  We are NOT going to kill Regina’s mother!’

 

 

“Nothing more than a coincidence. Schweigen, ich kann nicht denken!”  

 

 

“You’ve really lost it, haven’t you?  I know what she’s been doing to you and has done to you.  Have a seat and I will sort this all out.  Not for my sake, but for your girlfriend, my daughter’s sake.”

 

 

“You have no idea what she has done to me.  No one could ever imagine the torture, the mental abuse, the forced addictions and murders she made me a party to.”  Taking another step back she felt like her head was splitting hearing the pounding of blood in her ears.  “Mother’s special little girl has to do what she is told…”

 

 

“Scopolamine;  did she blow it in your face or did she make you ingest it?  Routine abuse alone could warp a keen mind such as yours.” Raising to her feet she challengingly moved forward,  “Just like the dogs you tricked getting in here I know the commands that work on you, should I use them or are you going to relax?”

 

 

Cora watched alarm break across her assassin’s face. “Nowhere near the elegance of her voice, I have my doubts.  Dogs are vastly different, they just need a stronger leader and they will follow.”  

 

 

“True, but people that have been programmed have no loyalty.  All concept of thought is cut away leaving only a tool to be used by anyone who knows the right commands.  How many times did you pick up your phone and dead silence?  How many times did you shut your eyes and find yourself somewhere else?  Come on Dark Swan, your intelligence should have already suspected this a long time ago.”  Chasing the blonde’s steps she trapped her against the desk.  “Didn’t Spencer use them on you?”  

 

 

_ The firm grasp on her shoulder guided the teen through a secret doorway concealed behind a bookcase, “I couldn’t get the wife out of the house this weekend so we’ll have to play in here.  Don’t worry precious it’s soundproof we can be as loud as we want.”  The tiny room seemed as dank as a shanty with a twin size bed consuming much of the space.  The sturdy steel frame had shackles with a collar draped over the headboard.  “I promised your mother not to break anything this time, but we both know it was your fault.  So we are going to do something a bit different.”  Running his tongue up the side of her neck breathed in the scent of baby shampoo,  “ _ **_Daddy, needs his special little girl_ ** _.”  _

 

 

“Anyone could do anything they wanted as long as they paid enough to use you.”  

 

 

_ “First time is always the hardest, ja?”  A harsh wheezing chuckle echoed through the concrete room.  “Genug dicking, fertig, was du angefangen hast.”  Roughly forcing a serrated knife into her small palm the towering man circled around grabbing her chin,  “It’s okay to enjoy your work, take pride in.  But don’t let them suffer unless it’s absolutely necessary.”  Deep grey eyes met hers smiling fondly,  “We’ll make this one easier, but you have to promise me next time you’ll do better.”  Rubbing her hair into a mess,  “ _ **_Liebste dunkelste Monster._ ** _ ”  Turning her chin towards the bloodied victim strapped to a chair, “Töte ihn schnell.” _

 

 

“She doesn’t love you.  Just like she didn’t love the others that were failures.  Sarah Fisher is a monster who preys on abandoned kids turning them into tools and all you were was a successful result of her efforts.  Getting the formula right means you are just as disposable as the failures were.”

 

 

The screaming agony in her head became too much to bear as was the revelation rippling through her mind.  Throwing her hands over her face she felt her stomach begin to turn on her.  ‘Get a grip, we can’t crack now.  D, come on you’re stronger than this.’

 

 

“ _ I need your complete attention, dearest darkest monster. _ ”  Grasping the hands shielding the sickly woman’s face she gently pulled them away revealing a calm and composed facade.  “Just like that, you are mine to use.  Dear, it’s time you went home to your mother.”  

 

 

“Indeed it is, I appreciate the pleasant chat.  The doggies are in their crates gnawing on what I believe to be tomorrow’s dinner.”  An empty smile spread over her lips as she politely excused herself.

 

 

Cora rounded the desk and pulled her flip phone from the top drawer.  Hitting redial she waited for the line to be picked up,  “I’m outside, we can move in on your say.”

 

 

“That won’t be necessary, I’ve sent her to Fisher’s hide out.  Follow her, but keep your distance.  Is Kenzi with you?”

 

 

“Yes, so is Patel.”

 

 

“Send Kenzi to the airport to fetch my daughter, her flight should be landing soon and keep Patel with you.”

 

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

 

“Preston, if Emma gets in the way of Fisher’s capture eliminate her.”

 

 

***

 

 

Racing down the side street she headed towards the 101 unaware of the several vehicles following her.  The massive headache continued to throb but seemed nothing more than a distant pain.  “Milk and Cookies” flooded her helmet alerting her to the incoming call from her mother.  With a tap to the left side of her helmet, she connected the call,  “Pleasant evening, Mother.  Quite the obligation to pay for this treat.”

 

 

“Did you kill her?”

 

 

“Now isn’t that an interesting query.  Please forgive the perplexity, but Mother mind enlightening me as to  who you are suggesting should be six feet under?”

 

 

“Cora Mills, you were just at her place.”  There was an edge to her tone.

 

 

“Mother, I was instructed to come home.”  Confusion poured through the Dark Swan’s voice.

 

 

“Oh sweetie, mother is very displeased.”  The line immediately went silent leaving D alone on the road to ponder over the strange conversation.  “Rufus, she’s been corrupted.  Kill the monster.”  She ensured her seatbelt was secure as the driver smashed down on the accelerator quickly closing in on the motorcyclist.  “Avoid scratching the paint.”  Switching off the headlights he closed in on the unsuspecting rider.  

 

 

“Shit, they are planning on killing her.”  Preston watching the vehicle speed up towards Emma his gut reaction kicked in,  “Hang on.”  Slamming down into 5th he punished the V6 making the GT-R use all 600 ponies to surge forward with Patel grasping tightly onto his seat.

 

“I thought Ms. Mills said the girl’s safety was not a priority?”

 

 

“To Regina, she is and I will be damned if I let this crazy bitch kill her.”  Glancing through the passenger side window he bashed the car knocking it into the right lane.

 

 

With the loud scratching of metal caving in behind her D snapped a glance backward to see two cars hot on her tail,  “This doesn’t bode well.”  It was too dark to register the occupants of each car, but she had a nagging theory.  Letting out a rev-bomb before jetting forward she knew the end was in sight, “Emma, we are going to make a final call.  I want you to speak to her, leave the driving to me.”

 

 

‘Are we going to die?’

 

 

“Inevitably yes. Make the words count.”  Gaining distance between the warring cars she let out a steady breath, “Call Regina.”

 

 

The chime sounded, “Calling Re-gina.”  Siri acknowledged the command.

 

 

***

 

 

Stepping past the security corridor an exhausted brunette dragged her suit in tow.  Stress and fatigue left her features gaunt and pale, with blood shot eyes burning their pleads for rest she continued onwards.  It was the subtle buzzing of her phone that halted her steps.  Removing the device from her coat pocket she saw Emma’s picture illuminate the screen.  “Emma?!”

 

 

“Hey, I don’t have much time to speak.  Just listen okay?”  The nearly quiet sound of the 4 cylinder purred through the receiver as loud crashes played at a distance.

 

 

“What’s going on?”  Terrified by the noises in the background her mind began to race with horrifying images.

 

 

“It’s not important.  Regina, I wanted you to hear it from my lips.  I love you, I want the house with the white picket fence, maybe kids.  Hell, with or without them I would still feel complete.  For the first time in my life I have actually found love that required no effort.  Asked nothing from me.  Being a pet to you was fun, but when you wanted us to be more I was in shock.  I fell for you hard before Chicago and was scared to say anything. No one has ever made me feel worthy.  But you.  God, I am such a moron, the things I was forced to do in your absence, ugh.  Focus on this moment and no other,  I love you.  I wanted my life to be filled with you in it, sharing the* same bed.  Kissing you in the morning when you wake up with that terrible morning breath you complain about.  I would give anything at this moment to have a chance at being with you as your wife. You are everything.”  Soft sobbing broke through her words.

 

 

“Emma, please what is going on?”  Tears were beading at the rims of her eyes.  “Baby, why are talking like this is the last time you can?”  Her voice began to crack under the dread consuming her thoughts.

 

 

“Regina, I love you.  Oh fuck!”  A loud crash burst through the phone leaving a dead silence in its wake.

 

 

“Ms. Mills, I need you to come with me.”  A woman dressed in the typical apparel as an FBI agent greeted her.

 

 

***

 

 

Pain claimed every inch of her body leaving her terrified to move.  The orange glow off to side left little to the imagination as to what had happened.  Heels clicked over the solid ground followed by several gunshots causing her body to jolt forcing a agonizing groan to sputter from her mouth.  The approaching foot steps caused her to still her breath as Ingrid’s image drew into view between the smashed visor.  “I’m not done with you, consider yourself lucky I am out of bullets.”  The sound of a car pulling up drained any hope of escape,  “We’re not over and I will make you wish the crash had killed you.”  Sirens echoed in the distance sending Ingrid fleeing to her car.  

 

 

Moments later she heard the rustling of movement then unstable steps rushing towards her.  “Emma, are you alive?  Can you hear me?”  Preston’s bloody face came into view.

 

 

“You’re hurt, dude.”  She slurred weakly reaching for him.

 

“Careless shots, I’ll live.”  Firmly grasping her hand he worked free the helmet inspecting the damage.  “You on the other hand, god.  I am glad the helmet was on otherwise the road would have claimed that nose of yours would have been sheared off.”

 

 

“I would still look better than you.”  Chuckling through blood stained teeth she rested flatly against the rubberized asphalt.  

 

 

“I don’t know, Swan, I think without a bottom half not even Regina would find you appealing.”

 

 

Pulling herself up, she inspected her legs,  “Fucker!  You know if fucking hurts to move.”

 

 

“Couldn’t help it, prime opportunity.  Need you to stay with me until help arrives.”  

 

 

“What about Ingrid?”

 

 

“It was you or her, and hands down I will always pick you.”


	11. Save Yourself-Stabbing Westward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax of book 2.

Regina rushed through the emergency room doors to stop at the front desk.  Kenzi, her personal assistant, followed in tow phone already out and pressed to her ear.  Her conversation was merely a hushed tone lost in the background behind the panicked exasperation of the brunette.

 

“Someone called me about my girlfriend, Emma Swan. I was told there has been some kind of accident.” The word girlfriend felt foreign on her tongue. Although the descriptor was the most accurate she could give, it felt like a lie.

 

An old man wearing a volunteer tag smiled up at her from his desk and began typing.

 

“It seems she has been taken up for an MRI. My reports say something about a cycling accident. Let me get an orderly to escort you to her. If you could be so kind to wait just a moment.”

 

Regina stood vibrating in place at the desk with worry. Emma shouldn’t have been on a motorcycle. Once again she had managed to get elude her detail. Anger and guilt tore its way through her. If she hadn’t been on an extended trip in Europe, Emma wouldn’t have been alone. She wouldn’t have felt caged and neglected. No adult should ever feel as if they had to ask permission to live their daily lives or have to seek companionship when they are lonely. Emma needed it though. Her delusions had become too active bleeding over into her everyday life. How many times had Emma suspected someone had been inside the condo? How many times had she “seen” Ingrid at a restaurant or in traffic?  She has to be protected from herself. Doesn’t she? Emma had made it clear over and over again how unhappy this present arrangement made her, but Regina couldn’t help but wonder if this accident isn’t her fault. If she hadn’t pushed Emma into a corner, where she felt she couldn’t move, would Emma have been on that bike?

 

“If you could follow me.” A man with black scrubs opened one of the emergency room doors.

 

“Kenzi, send me my updated schedule as soon as you have my day cleared. And, can you get in touch with Hyde about last night’s security breach?” Regina asked quickly as she followed quickly on the doctor’s heels.  

 

As they turned the first corner, she began to notice the large number of injured on gurneys.  Preston’s hunched over body occupied the furthest beds blood stained clothes painted a horrific image of what happened.  His head hung heavy as his eyes stared blindly at the floor ignorant to the world around him.  Parallel to him was a body covered in a dirty crimson sheet. She desperately wanted to know what happened.  Dread kept her moving.

 

Using his ID badge to open the secure wing, the doctor sighed as he entered the mechanized swinging doors going toward the main building. “I would strongly encourage Ms. Swan to drive a car. Motorcycles put more bodies on the metal slab than any other vehicle.  Most of them are broken bones, but in Ms. Swan’s case, it goes a bit deeper than that. A lot deeper and in different directions.”

 

When they were in a hallway devoid of listeners the doctor stopped and leaned on the wall.  He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Regina a look that would have stopped death in his tracks.

 

“Before we get started on any of this though, I need to ask when was the last time you saw Miss Swan?”

 

Regina grew quiet from a moment and cleared her throat, “Work has taken me outside the U.S. for more than two weeks. Why?”

 

He nodded his head once like she had passed a secret test.

 

“What can you tell me about her medical history?”

 

Regina stopped walking and looked at him rather worried. “She didn’t tell you anything?”

 

“We have had her sedated since she got here. She was...how should I say it...screaming for her mother...no, screaming about her mother.” The doctor paused and pointed down a different hallway. “Let’s get coffee. Dr. Andrews can wait for a few.”

 

Regina paused as the doctor pointed to a small sitting area. As he sat, she cleared her throat and started. “Emma was a foster child. She has often told me about the woman she calls her mother. She talks about abuse there, but even though Emma is very special to me the details...well, they don’t make sense if you look at her case files. Her social worker’s reports all proved she lived in a safe and happy home. All stories Emma told about her living conditions were delusions. Emma suffers from having a deceptive memory about her past. Dr. Grey and  I believe it may stem from her being sent from home to home for so long. She has been seeing Dr. Grey for weekly counseling sessions to deal with her past. Why do you ask?”

 

The doctor sipped on his coffee quietly sizing up Regina. She could feel the mental calculations. “Emma has some unusual bruising. Does she participate in a physical sport, like some style of fighting?”

 

“Yes, I wish she wouldn’t. And, she gained a concussion protecting me earlier this year. But, that should be on file with the hospital as we did a follow-up visit once we returned from Chicago.”  

 

“Is there anything else I need to know about?” His face showed no judgment, but she could feel that he knew more than he was letting on.

 

“Our bedroom adventures can be a little more demanding than most people. Our sex life can be...physically challenging. But, I would never hurt her.”

 

The doctor blew out a slow breath. “Please understand, if you hadn’t been out of town for the last few weeks I would be having you arrested for domestic abuse. Emma’s back has less skin than scab from a beating she took possibly three days ago. I can’t say for sure, but it looks like it was done with a cat-o-nine-tails. A real one at that. Not one of those you see at fetish shops for yuppies.”

 

Regina’s hand covered her mouth as the news sunk in. “However, she had signs of having worn a collar and possibly having been handcuffed frequently. I suspected she participated in a bdsm relationship that had gone wrong. But, talking to you makes me ask what happened to her back if you weren’t here? Is there someone that would perform in your stead?”

 

“I would never allow someone to touch what is mine. Emma craves punishment. We may get a little rough with play. But, nothing that wouldn’t heal over in a day or two. The extreme case you are describing isn’t something I would do.” Regina’s voice quavered as she tried to stay in this conversation, but longed to see Emma. Her desperation showed on her face as the doctor patted her hand.

 

“I suspected that, but with the marks on back, I needed to ask. Before we see Emma, I need to show you the results of the MRI.  Do I understand correctly that you have only known Emma for less than a year? Her friend Ruby said this, but I need confirmation.  Is this true?”

 

Her concern was growing exponentially as he spoke in what felt like carefully selected words and phrases.  “Why do you believe me?”

 

“Your teeth are the wrong shape.  Nor do I see you capable of such a heinous act. ”

 

Alarmed beyond measure, she wanted to ask for clarification but knew that his answer would only ring more alarm bells. She stood and tossed her cup in the trash and gave him a quick nod. Her actions speaking a demand that she didn’t feel entitled to, trying to demand he sped the process.

 

As they walked down the hall together he voiced his concerns. “Ignoring the extensive abrasions from her beating, which we will have to investigate once she is able--the first set of MRIs, they showed her hip bone and where the ligaments were tearing, but they made me ask for more extensive scans. She should be finished now.”

 

Apprehension filled the empty spaces of her heart. With everything he had already said, she couldn’t help but be terrified by what he wasn’t sharing.

 

He brought her into a sterile room that remained dimly lit by display panels down the wall. He dimmed the remaining lights and then began loading images on the monitors. Emma’s outline from head to toe was displayed.

 

“To the layman, this does not show much, but then I do this.” He pushed a button and green highlights appeared in so many places that Regina couldn’t comprehend what they could possibly mean. “These are old fractures, many that were left untreated.”

 

Graceless and overwhelmed, Regina sat with one hand covering her mouth as tears screamed down her cheeks. “My God…” she whispered as a ragged breath escaped. All those times Emma refused therapy. When Regina forced her hand, the woman went begrudgingly. Of course, she refused to participate. Who would want to if by being there you were admitting to being a liar when really the problem was that Emma hadn’t been lying at all. Ever. 100% of what she had said about Ingrid had been the God’s honest truth. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get control. Regina had so much to make up for. How do you apologize for believing someone to be delusional?

 

“How is she?” her voice sounded strangled with the weight of her emotions.

 

“She is in significant pain from her back and motorbike wreck, but her injuries aren’t as significant as I had feared. I recommended surgery to repair the muscle structure surrounding her hip, but Emma refused. But, she needs to stay off of her feet a week or longer. I would suggest that she stays off work as well because she has another concussion, but we both know she’s a fighter. Nothing as critical as what we see here.”

 

Regina nodded. “Can you take me to her, please? I need to...I have so much I need to say to her.”  Choking on the inward tide of guilt. Emma had suffered humiliation after humiliation for months. Her pet, her love, had been slowly pulling away from her the tighter the control became. Now, Regina wondered why had Emma tolerated any of it. If she could escape the current security, she must have always had the ability to leave. Regina swallowed back her fears as to what she would find waiting on the other end of this. She knew better than to try to bring the Evil Queen in the room today. Emma certainly didn’t need her after this.

 

 

***

 

Beep.

 

Her eyes flashed open, but she hadn’t found the strength for real movement yet.

 

The older woman adjusted her chair to watch as the blonde gained lucidity. After watching Emma shifting her extremities, the hints of awareness gave her consciousness away.

 

“I would pretend it was nice to meet you, but as we have already crudely made our acquaintance, let’s skip over that part. I must say my daughter’s taste in beauty has improved, but I am not pleased as to her choice. And though I can appreciate how you spared my life, you are putting my daughter in grave danger, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma’s tired eyes examined the distinctive jawline. With the touch of a button, she raised the head of her bed. Allowing herself a few moments to gather her thoughts, Emma cleared her throat and began speaking. “True. I can’t convince Regina of that. Even though you made it clear to my counterpart that you are familiar with the woman who calls herself my mother, Regina still believes the woman to have provided me a good home in my teens.”

 

Disdain dripped from every word as Emma pushed herself further into a sitting position. “Regina has never believed. I told her about my childhood. I have tried to show her that Ingrid is here and dangerous, but she thinks that I am crazy. And yet, she loves me.” Emma paused for a minute.

 

“Please tell me you know that I am telling the truth.”

 

“If you spoke more with your counterpart you would know how much I know.”

 

Senator Mills regaly raises her nose and chin in an attempt to look aristocratic. Emma had seen this move done often and by smarter people, but none that held this much true power. She felt the woman weighing her words and thoughts as she examined the bruised and bloody body before her. “Yes, I do. But, that doesn’t change that you are putting my daughter in the path of a psychopath.  I have tried my hardest to keep her far away from this, but somehow she managed to find herself back stateside.”

 

Emma quietly nodded her head. “I’ve tried my damnedest to get her out of her way too, but you know Regina. But, I promise she won’t be in her way much longer. I’m going to get rid of Ingrid for good. Are my clothes in here?”

 

The Senator pointed at a white plastic bag sitting on the bench seat on the far side of the room. Emma smiled at the ridiculousness of her situation.

 

“You know that when we take Ms. Fisher down, you will go down with her. You are an accomplice. No matter how we try to spin it, your involvement whether coerced or voluntary carries a minimum sentence of 20 years.  But,  maybe we can make a deal for you as long as you’re willing to cooperate with us to successfully capture Fisher.”

 

Emma’s smile faltered. “Ingrid has been doing this for years, there is no guarantee that you can catch her.  Do you even know where she is at this moment?  I sure as hell don’t.”  The grim frown pressed into Cora’s lips confirmed Emma’s suspicions.  “The only way I can protect Regina at this point is to get far away from her.  My so-called-mother has nothing left, but me. And, I can’t trust anyone to save me.”

 

She once again looks at the distance from the bed to her clothes and realizes there is not any conceivable way for her to make the move without shoving her bare ass in Cora’s face at some point.

 

“Shit. It figures.” Emma dropped her feet to floor and maneuvers into a sitting position. Using her IV pole to steady her walk, Emma hoped the Senator wouldn’t be  offended by the display, but the pain along her back made her unwilling to make the effort to display modesty.

 

She heard the shocked intake of breath as the Senator had an unencumbered view of the damage to her back. “Mom was a little angry. You think that’s bad you ought to see my stomach or maybe even the bite she took out of my shoulder.”

 

For the first time, Cora’s eyes fell on the deep red patch of Emma’s left shoulder. “Yeah, it seeped through the bandage. My fall reopened it. Every single time I move it reopens.”

 

Finally crossing the five feet to the bench, Emma rather unceremoniously dumped her clothing onto the bench. She picked up her left boot and pulled the insole out. She tapped, the bottom of the boot until a silver data stick fell onto her soiled clothes. She held it out to the Senator. “It isn’t enough for an arrest or even for a warrant, but it should give you the clues you need to get there. Now, if you don’t mind I need to get dressed and out of here before your daughter arrives.” Emma pointed toward the door.

 

Senator Cora Mills gave her a sad smile as she prepared to step from the room.

 

“Can you tell her I love her when this is all over?”

 

“She should be here any minute. You can tell her yourself.” Emma gave a firm shake of her head to the contrary.

 

Standing staring at the woman Regina favors so much, she longed for one last moment with her lover but knowing if it happened she will have to break Regina into a million little pieces. Emma hoped with every ounce of energy remaining that she wouldn’t have to do that..

 

“No, I won’t. I need out of here. Ingrid thinks I am headed for surgery which I probably should be, but it’s my chance to run. And, my one chance to save Regina. I’m taking it.”

 

An unfettered feeling of relief swept through Cora as Emma pulls the IV from her arm.  “My offer still stand on the table, if you are caught your name will have to be far removed from my daughter’s.  Miss Swan, there is still a way out.  Turn yourself in and I will make sure you land in a government job with more freedoms than federal prison.”

 

“You and I both know if I turn myself in now Ingrid will kill your daughter or worse.  Besides I am not anywhere near willing to play security hacker.”  

 

“I can’t protect you after you leave, but if it means the safety of my daughter I will call for an unmarked car take you to the airport. You can make your way from there.”

 

“Thank you, I promise to never look back.”  Her statement quivered past her lips.

 

 

***

 

Minutes later Emma limped onto the 3rd floor of the parking garage toward the large black SUV Cora had promised.

 

Emma turned back for one last time looking at the door she exited. ‘Should I talk to her? What more could I possibly say other than I am sorry?’ The SUV’s back passenger door swung open leaving the occupant concealed, but as much as Emma wanted to turn back and tell Regina everything will be fine she forced herself forward.  Eyes cast downward she climbed into the vehicle finding the cold muzzle of a gun pressed into her neck.  “You didn’t really think that I would let you escape me twice did you?  No more games, we’ve got packing to do and you will behave yourself or mother will kill that pretty girlfriend of yours.”  

 

***

 

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Regina asked striding purposefully into Emma’s abandoned room. Regina stopped by the bed, seeing blood smeared sheets, the disconnected IV and the soiled hospital gown, “Mother, what did you do?”

 

The Senator bowed her head and sat in her chair from her visit with Emma. “I wish I could say this really was my doing. But, it isn’t. Emma left of her own volition. She said she loved you and needed to protect you. She’s right, you know. Ingrid is a horrible person and an immense danger.”

 

Tears flowed as Regina sat on the empty bed clutching the sheets. “I failed her. She tried so hard to make me see. I just...I thought it wasn’t real.”

 

“No one ever believes the bogeyman is real until he is standing in front of them, Regina. She loved you. I hope it’s enough for now. For what it’s worth, I don’t think she was angry with you in any. If she could have stayed, she would. But, for your safety, she needed to go.”

 

Regina glanced at her mother who looked tired and sadder than she should. After all, she had been trying to convince Regina for months that she needed to separate herself from her pet. “Why do I feel like there is more?”

 

“Oh, my daughter knows me so very well. I wish you couldn’t read me so easily.” Cora stood and walked over to where her daughter sat on the bed.

 

“I called in a favor to have her escorted to the airport. It may mean nothing, but the team saw her get in a black SUV that wasn’t ours. We have reason to believe that Ingrid has her.”

 

Regina panicked. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “I need to see if she went home to pack. I’ll call you if I find out anything.” Ignoring the pleas of her mother, she ran for the exit.

 

_***_

 

“Pack faster. Get all of the gear I provided. Move. I don’t know how much longer until your bitch of a queen arrives.” Emma struggled to stay on her feet. The painkillers had worn off some time ago but continued to move around her office pulling data cards and hard drives from her hiding spaces. Half numb from pain and not caring if they were able to be located again, she continued dropping them into the bag at Ingrid’s feet.

 

With a deep groan, she bent to zip the bag. It was while Ingrid gave her the command to carry the heavy bag that she heard rapid heels coming their way. She had been dreading this moment for months, but now that it was here Emma wasn’t certain she had the strength to do what is necessary. ‘ _If you love her, you must end it now. To give her hope is to give her a painful death. One of us would be the instrument. You know it’s true.’_

 

As she slipped the bag over her torso hissing as the heaviness pressed savagely against open wounds. The weight created a mid-sized pregnancy she would have liked to experience one day, but that had been stolen by the woman holding the gun. She heard Regina gasp at the door.

 

“Thank God.” She saw the relief wash momentarily over Regina only to be chased away by dread. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

Overwhelming sadness and a need to hold Regina one last time permeated every breath. Emma couldn’t stop the blurred vision or the weight of her limbs. She weakly cleared her throat. “Mm. Yeah. Yes, I…” But, once again, Ingrid didn’t trust her to follow orders.

 

“And you must be my daughter’s rich bitch girlfriend.” Hatred oozed from her words as placed a hand with a small Derringer to her daughter’s lower back. Staying behind Emma to hide the threat, Emma knew the gun wasn’t meant for her and maneuvered them toward the door.

 

She feared Regina’s queenly countenance would be no match for Ingrid. Nor, would she survive the bullet that was firmly aimed at her through Emma’s back. Tears fell from Emma’s eyes as she gave one last tiny smile to her lover. “We both knew it couldn’t last. I’m too fucked up. Mom’s taking me home to take care of me. You know what they say, there is no love like your mother’s.”

 

Regina was trying to understand why Emma would choose to go with this monster of a woman she had steadfastly claimed to be deathly afraid of. But, here and now, Emma was choosing to walk out almost arm in arm with her.

 

“But I’ve been taking care of you,” she pleaded.

 

“And such a wonderful job you’ve done. Look at her. She has a dislocated shoulder. She needs skin grafts. Her doctor wants to do surgery on her right hip, but I don’t believe she needs it. Not with her addiction problems. She needs peace and quiet. She needs no one making demands. And, we both know you can’t be that person. You keep making more and more demands to the point my daughter feels like she can’t satisfy you at all.”

 

Emma didn’t have the strength to watch Regina crumple beneath the weight of Ingrid’s words so she began to slowly walk down the hall with Ingrid cold steel directing the way.

 

“But, Emma.” She heard Regina say from behind her.

 

“Go home Regina. We have got to stop kidding ourselves. Look at me. I am a loser alcoholic masochist. I can’t be what you want. I am certainly not what you need. If anything, I hold you back. As your mother put it, I’m not an asset. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t need you the way you want me to. I need you to let me go.”

 

But, as Emma walked the tears gave way to a soul deep numbness. By the time they returned to the SUV, D’s cold stare registered nothing.

 

“What? You didn’t have any parting words for the woman you loved so dearly?” Ingrid threw over her shoulder.

 

“I once read that sometimes people choose to leave not for selfish reasons but because they acknowledge things will only get worse if they stay. We have reached that moment, Mother.”

 

Ingrid turned and looked over her shoulder giving Emma a moment’s reflection. “Is that why you chose to come with me?”

 

D let out a cold hearted laugh. “No, Mother. That is why Emma and I were trying to leave you.” A cold smirk lingered even after Ingrid shot her at close range with a tranquilizer dart. “Mother, you cannot possibly believe that one such as myself considers a pyschopathic narcissist like you praiseworthy.”

 

***

 

“Please gentleman, show me Ms. Swan getting into the car. I need to see it again.” Her regal nature did not allow her to plead. But, Emma’s choice had left her hollow. ‘Back it up a little more. Right there.”

 

Days have passed by slowly without any word about Emma or Ingrid although the manhunt was launched less than an hour after Emma’s departure. In her nightmares, Emma was a corpse. She needed proof that Emma’s mother wouldn’t hurt her further.

 

Regina watched as Emma looked at her with sadness and longing one last time. In the moment, she had had only eyes for Emma. “I need you to step the image forward frame by frame.”

 

As the blonde turned away from her, she watched carefully as Ingrid’s hand pulled back into the frame and away in a split second. “Enhance right there. What is in her hand?”

 

Preston highlighted the segment of the image that Regina pointed toward. After using a few of the rendering tools, the handgun took focus.

 

“I believe Emma may have been shielding you. That gun isn’t pointed at her. It’s pointed at you.” Graham’s loyalty to Emma had been brought into question many times. Regina knew his instincts were more likely to blame Emma than to support her.

 

Preston sat back and blew out a slow whistle. “With everything we’ve learned about Ms. Fisher, I think we need to search this camera feeds further. We can learn a lot more about what’s been going on that we missed.”

 

***

 

Regina stood on her balcony wrapped in the robe that had been Emma’s taking strength from the little of her scent that clung to the fabric. She had spent her whole adult life refusing to play her mother’s game. But, these events changed everything.

 

She picked up her phone, dialed and waited, “Okay mother. I will do it. I will enter into politics if you were to help her. She saved me from her mother. It’s my turn.”

 

As tired as she was, she could feel the weight lifting from her shoulders as her mother issued a few commands to her aide. “I’m glad you have seen reason. But, you know that I can’t keep her from prison. It won’t be possible with all she’s done.”

 

“I know. I’m not asking you to. But, no one ever protected her from Ingrid when she was a girl. We need to do it for her now.”

 

“Very well. I suggest you start thinking about your constituency. You can start local. Your mayor will be retiring at the end of this year. I think that would be an excellent place to start.”

 

“Yes mother, I suppose it would.”

 

***

 

Preston and Graham sat in the security booth of Emma’s building searching for the video feed for Ingrid and Emma’s exit. They expected to find a little footage of the two women, but as time went on they realized nothing was as it had seemed.

 

“Why aren’t they on this video? They should be here. When they open the door, now check the timestamp and compare it to this. If they went through that door, they should be right here. Notice the time. They should be right here. Why aren’t they?” Graham asked confused at his findings.

 

Preston rolled the video feed back again. “Shit. It’s a loop. We aren’t watching the feed. We are watching a loop. If we pulled up yesterday at the same time, the video would be identical. Well, I will be a son of a bitch.” Preston struck a few keys and the screen went black for a moment. A few more keystrokes took him to the command lines. “Ah, we’re in luck. She didn’t kill the feed. She rerouted it.”

 

Opening a series of directories, Preston’s face grew more grave by moment. “Fisher had Emma’s whole apartment under surveillance. Audio and video. And…” He stopped pushed a few more buttons and brought up a series of files. “Fuck, we need to copy this ASAP. She will be able to remotely kill it when she’s ready.”

 

 

***

 

 

_A Few Weeks Later_

 

 

Emma awoke curled in a ball shivering. Her hunger pains had quieted though her stomach felt permanently knotted. The cold damp of the dirt floor clung to her skin like mold. Eating away at her inner strength. Ingrid had fitted her with a dog collar chaining her inside a large dog kennel situated in a basement in a house somewhere.  She had no idea how far they had traveled, nor how long she had been here. The days had already begun to bleed together.

 

 

A blinding light came down illuminating dust particles in the air. She heard her mother stomping ferociously down the stairs, but Emma didn’t bother trying to sit up. She didn’t have the space for it, nor the strength. Feverish and weak from infection and malnutrition, Emma and D struggled for sanity.

 

 

_At least mother is showing signs of distress, her frequent pacing suggests that our plan worked. Mother has not been able to gain access to the network to the degree she hoped. She isn’t gloating or berating us with tales of victory which makes me conclude that Regina has managed to stay out of her hands._

 

 

Moments later Ingrid grabbed her chain dragging her head closer to the bars. She no longer had the will to fight. The injection went in a vein on her throat. “Now, I need my dearest darkest monster to fix her mess,” Ingrid hissed into the darkness.

 

 

Ingrid opened the cage. Uncoordinated and sedated, D crawled up the stairs. “To think you were almost my favorite. Go shut down that program you inserted in my servers.” ‘D whatever you need, just tell me what to do.’

 

 

_Just play along. We have to sell her on not knowing the programming. Since I didn’t write the program, you did. Stay out of my head. With our current physical state, and our diminished capacity she must expect less from us. We must play to her belief that we are useless. She can sense your falsehoods; stay as far in the back as you can. I used to keep you alive. Now, we keep her alive. It’s all we have left._

 

 

Carefully pulling her sore body into the hard wooden chair, her hip wound still seeping. She avoided looking at the food displayed on the kitchen cabinet just a few feet away.

 

 

She didn’t dare ask for food or water. The diarrhea she had experienced the first few days cleared up how Ingrid felt about her. Once she received the information from D, they were as good as dead.

 

 

“Mother, I cannot fulfill your request. Though I wish to aid you in hopes of receiving sustenance and medical attention, I do not have the access key. I am not the auteur. I launched a similar program, however, your nemesis must know your methodologies. This work is not mine.”

 

 

“Then, what good are you?” Ingrid grabbed her by her filthy ponytail throwing her back to the ground. “Crawl back to your hole. I’m done with you.”

 

 

‘This is the end isn’t it?’

 

 

***

 

 

Preston walked into Senator Mills office and waited to be called in.

 

 

Her secretary answered the phone,  glanced at Preston, gave him a quick once over. “She will see you now.”

 

 

He had anticipated the Senator to be too busy to squeeze in much time for his report. However, he was stunned to see the IT Security Deputy Director sitting next to her at the conference table when he walked in.  

 

 

“I believe you have information for us,”

 

 

“Yes, I do. If you please, allow me just a moment.” Preston approached the computer terminal on the far wall and attached a portable drive.

 

He picked up the remote and walked to the center of the room. “You asked for as much information as to how Emma was programmed. I. Well. We. Umm.  What we found is unsettling. Senator, the abuse the woman went through no one should ever experience this.”

 

The first image cued. Emma was being held underwater by the throat.

 

“Our victim had multiple triggers. Violence was an obvious one. But the words ‘mother needs her dearest darkest monster’ would bring forth the alternate personality as well.”

 

The next image showed Ingrid cutting words into Emma’s bare shoulder. Though her face was obscured, the Senator doubted anyone could claim to enjoy pain of this sort. He backed the image to Emma on the floor beneath Ingrid’s shoe, a syringe in one hand, a knife in the other. Hitting play, he allowed the video to run.

 

_“It’s time you had another dose of your medicine.  Don’t move sweetie, I wouldn’t want to blind you.”  Straddling the pale waist of her monster she delicately drove the needle into the left tear duct.  “Maleficent is a failure, you my sweet child are not.”  Depressing the plunger she watched as black swallowed green.  “Mommy makes you feel good doesn’t she?”_

 

While the Senator and Deputy Director watched the horror play out on the screen, Preston turned away to watch the world outside.

 

“I have watched hours and hours of this. The poor girl was doped, beaten, sexually abused, and her body was sold to a pedophile repeatedly. Part of her hates Ingrid and another suffers from Stockholm. Yes, she is a genius, but I think the first place on earth she ever felt safe and loved was with your daughter.”

 

Senator Mills turned cold eyes on Preston. “Not that I asked for your opinion, but I think even you will be able to admit that this creature would destroy my child’s burgeoning political career before it starts. When we save her, she won’t be allowed near Regina or vice versa.

 

 

***

 

_7 weeks later_

 

Cora Mills sat in the conference room. Coms played in the background. The video feed showed a large estate two hundred miles away from Regina. Emma had fulfilled some of her promises. Cora sighed. It had taken them 2 days to realize that Emma was, in fact, taken by force. Another day led them to video after video of abuse and programming that poor woman endured.  Emma had never been an accomplice. No judge or jury would convict based on that evidence, however, there are enough fools in the world that use the information to win their own fame.

 

“Alpha this is Unit Bravo. We are in position.”

 

“Wait for Command. Suspect is mid to late 50s white female. Answers to the name Ingrid or Sarah. Expect non-compliance. Do not mistake her appearance she is a former CIA spook. Forcibly retired due to mental instability.  Extreme prejudice is authorized. Also in the house maybe an early 20s accomplice. Foster’s adopted daughter, Emma Swan. We go in on my mark.”

 

Cora took another sip of her coffee and turned to the monitor banks. Emma’s program had led them to all the evidence even the worst prosecutor would ever need. The text file had been an even bigger surprise.

 

_“Ma’am, you need to see this.” Her aide may not have been the brightest or the bravest of the bunch, but he knew when to gain her attention and when to leave well enough alone._

 

_“What could be so important that you drag me from a meeting with the Secretary of State?”_

 

_“You wanted to know when anything new happened with the Fisher situation. It’s Emma’s encryption. She left a text file that contained nothing but a series of digits.” A worried look appeared on the young man’s face._

 

_“And?”_

 

_“It was an address for a tracker.”_

 

_In an increasingly irritated tone, “I’m still not following. Get to the point.”_

 

_The young man’s eyes grew wider than she had ever seen them including during her verbal corrections. “We have reason to believe she swallowed it. We have their location. We are setting up surveillance teams now. However, they have lost the signal. Recently. Agent Burns suggested either her stomach ate through the plastic or, possibly the expulsion from the body caused it to quit working. But, we have been able to backtrack the data. It originated in her condo and ended at the estate.”_

 

_Cora dreaded the moment that she shared this information with her daughter. “Keep me apprised. I assume this means that Agent Burns has an extraction plan underway?”_

 

_Her aide nodded furiously before leaving her to return to her meeting._

 

“Ms. Fisher has stepped out and is walking toward the greenhouse. Bravo team, you are a go. Bravo, Surround her.”

 

“Alpha team, take the front entrance. Go.” Cora watched the monitors.  Expecting this to go quickly. After days of having the estate watched. They knew she was either alone or alone with Emma. No one else had visited or exited the house at any time. In fact, Cora suspected that Emma’s tracker went dead the moment she did. But, that opinion remained locked in her head.

 

 

“Go, go, go.”  Twirling a finger the lead agent instructed the team in to breach the doorway.  “Ground floor clear, heading upstairs, Alpha team head towards the basement.”  Splitting off two teams of four left in opposite directions both groups thoroughly cleared the empty rooms.  

 

 

“Alpha, standing by to breach the basement.”

 

 

“On my mark.  Go.”  Cora’s eyes narrowed inspecting the screen with a sense of knowing who they would find in the dark catacombs.  To her surprise it was a very lively Swan turned feral in the 8 weeks under Fisher’s care.  Threatening eyes peered through the small bars promising to tear into anyone within an inch of her grasp.  

 

 

“One hostage alive, orders ma’am?”  Flash lights shined brightly on the light sensitive captive who was thrashing about in the crate style kennel.

 

 

“Bring her in.”  Turning her view from the monitors she imagined what Regina would say if she knew her girlfriend was alive.  ‘I need her on a tight leash and far out of my daughter’s reach.’  Silently she contemplated the girl’s fate.  “She would be a valuable asset in the Bastion project.”  

 

 

‘Regina needs to win this election, the only thing keeping her on task is the belief I will find her precious girlfriend.  It’s too soon for a miracle.’

 

 

“Hostage has been sedated, bringing her in.”

 

 

“Bravo has secured the prisoner.  Heading to the extraction point.”

 

 

“Charlie, reporting no other occupants, waiting for the signal to proceed with firewalker.”

 

 

“Do we have all of the digital components?”  The Senator leaned forward in her chair trying to make out the images flooding through the screen.

 

 

“Found three safes, about six computer towers and multiple hard drives laying about.”

 

 

“Recover what you can then initiate firewalker.  Ms. Fisher can take the long ride to the drop house.  Bring Miss Swan to HQ for evaluation,  she may prove more useful than Sarah and we can’t risk any more damage to her mind.”

 

 

“Hostage is in critical condition, requires medical attention. Request immediate medevac.”

 

 

“Indeed she does, ensure the medics tend to her on the trip and I want a full assessment when she arrives.”

 

 

“Yes, ma’am.  Alpha is on extraction route.”   

 

***

 

Blinding white lights filled the weak blonde’s vision leaving Emma confused as to where she was.  Blinking the exhausted pain from her eyes she inspected the small cell windows exposed the left and front side of her cell.  A single sized bed held her limp body with padded tan leather restraints limiting her movements. The beginning of withdrawal symptoms lurked below the surface. Her skin was already itching with need. Already familiar with the taste of saline seeping from the capillaries of her mouth, she didn’t concern herself with the uncomfortable feel of adhesive tape irritating the back of her hand.  Her head was swimming under the medicated grog leaving her thoughts scattered and unclear.  Echoes of her own screams and violent images turned her body rigid with alarm.  She wondered if Ingrid found another use for her-- there was no other reason for her to be laying in a hospital bed.

 

A metallic hiss tore her attention from the misery induced thoughts.  Trying to lift her head, she felt the pull of a collar holding her in place.  “Hello dear. Welcome to your new life.”  Heels clicked over the laminated floor.  From the corner of her hazy view long brown locks and red lips appeared electrifying her skin with terror.  Fearing the worst from her visitor, she strove against the restraints.

 

“I know you must hate being strapped down, but when we picked you up you were less than cooperative.” Plastic frames slid over her eyes bringing her fuzzy world into clarity.  “I trust we got the prescription right.”  

 

Immediately she recognized her company,  “Cora?”  The question left her parched throat and and chapped lips in a hoarse whisper.  The senator guided a straw towards Emma’s mouth stopping an inch away encouraging the blonde to meet her halfway.  Emma quickly drained the ice cold water leaving behind the frozen chips.

 

“I hope the accommodations are adequate considering the last room you occupied was somewhere around 54 x 36 x 44 inches.”  Holding the cup in her hand she pinched a bunch of the ice together and held it over the blonde allowing the liquid to drip onto her chin.  “Don’t bite me.”  Cora pressed the chips against the girl’s lips carefully studying her prepared to pull back.  “Not one for words after our last meetings, I assume Sarah wanted a silent pet?”

 

Taking the ice from the senator’s fingers, she cheeked it and rested back,  “Child.”

 

“Excuse me, child.  The woman was sick, but again my observation of the burn encompassing your neck suggests she used some sort of electrical device.”

 

“She got irritated with the screaming.”  Calculating her words she wondered where this dialogue was headed.  Taking another pinch to quench her thirst, her eyes narrowed on the woman.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.  When we acquired her from Germany under the extension of Operation Paperclip that was reinstated after the fall of the  Berlin Wall, she wasn’t unhinged.  Speculations circled after she went rogue as to what happened to her to make her an enemy of the United States.”  Noticing a loose line of hair resting over the girl’s eye, she brushed her fingers over her temple to move it.  “I, just like some of my colleagues are to blame for her escape.  We’ve tightened our security measures since then.”

 

“Cut the niceties. I’ve been spared for a particular reason.”  

 

“There’s that intelligence.”  Setting the cup down, she adjusted her position in the chair.  “Indeed, I have spared you from a federal prison, quite possibly even death had I advised the team otherwise.  After much consideration over what to do with you and the pleas from my daughter, I found a solution that works.  Tell me Emma, what do you expect going forward for your cooperation?”

 

“Considering I am alive?  I suppose down the way, freedom.”

 

Letting out an unrestrained chuckle,  “Freedom isn’t going to happen, but if you serve us well then further accommodations could be made with heavy restrictions.  You lost your rights with the stroke of a few keys, not to mention the bodies left in your wake.  No matter how much manipulation coerced you into committing the list of known atrocities you aren’t innocent of those crimes.  This isn’t the movie ‘Identity’.”

 

“I’m content with being under lock and key then. I’ll assume the torture I went through is something to be repeated by the U.S. government.”

 

“I don’t think we could recreate the hell you went through anyways.  No, we want to rehabilitate and conform you to our requirements.  It’s not going to be a perfect fix, but our intentions are pure.  What I have done for you spent any and all favors I had.”

 

“Could I ever be fixed?  Everyday I am remembering some new horror I went through.  It was easier when all I remembered was a cruel mother that beat me and not the truth.”

 

“We have some skilled doctors here than help you cope with the truth or bury it again.  Ultimately, it’s whatever is most doable.  Another question, would you want us to contact anyone on your behalf?”  

 

Emma cocked an eyebrow up, “ Is Ingrid still breathing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then, no. No one in my life would be safe unless she’s dead. I am not sure if Lily is enough of my mother's daughter to be dangerous. For all I know, Lily’s escape could have been manufactured. She isolated me from both Regina and Ruby. I would be a fool to assume Lily left on her own.”

 

Cora couldn’t contain her relieved smile. She was thankful to not have to force Emma to leave Regina out of her life. “Last question I have for today; how is D fairing?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an arduous journey to say the very least. I cannot count the hours that have been spent formulating plot, rethinking, writing, rewriting, revising and discussing where ultimately the characters need to go for book 3 to work. Thank God, book 3 is already started. 2 chapters are complete, but not revised. You will be happy to know that Book 3 is all about the healing process...our ladies do love each other. The sacrifices have been made. Now, it is time for them to try again. Don't you think so?


End file.
